


Harriet Black

by Shieldmadien22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apprentice Harry Potter, But still the Dark Lord for a reason, Dark Harry, Devious Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Voldemort, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS, Sane Voldemort, Slytherin Harry Potter, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Will gradually get darker as Harri gets older, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shieldmadien22/pseuds/Shieldmadien22
Summary: Harriet Lily Potter-Black is the twin to the supposed boy who lived, thought to be a squib she is left at her magic hating relatives the Dursleys. There she suffers their abuse until one day her long lost godfather Sirius Black finds her after ten long years of searching. What will she become now that she has finally learned of her true heritage.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 42
Kudos: 464





	1. Beginings

July 31st 1980

James Potter was currently pacing up and down the hall outside his wife's room running his hand through his hair worriedly as he awaits the birth of his children. His dear friend Sirius Black was not fairing to well either. Remus Lupin the calmer one of their group was sitting quietly by trying to keep a calm presence for his two anxious friends.

"Merlin Prongs" Remus began " Stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floor, everything is going to be ok Lil is tougher than you think".

" I know, I know that Moony! But I just can't help it! Merlin I'm going to be a father! I just don't know if I'm ready for such a responsibility!" replied James.  
  
Sirius halted his own pacing and laughed a bark like laughter " I think it's a bit too late to decide that Prongs" he proclaimed with the wiggling of his eyebrows.  
  
" Oh shut it pads" remarked James but before he could berate his friend further a healer emerged from his wife's room announcing that all went well and they could now enter.

Quick as a flash the new father ran into the room with his eager friends trailing behind him. He froze at the sight of his beautiful wife who was currently holding two small bundles in her arms.

Looking up she gave him a tired yet happy smile " James dear come meet your son and daughter" she said. He slowly made his way closer and could not stop his eyes widening in awe at the sight of his children. Lily handed him his son naming him Charlus James Potter, a chunky babe with dark red hair like his mother's and hazel eyes and tanned skin like his father. 

The other babe was currently being taken by a star struck Sirius whom Lily name Harriet Lily Potter. Her skin was fair and there on top of her head was a messy mop of black hair very much like her fathers own messy mane, and her eyes were a deep emerald green much like her mothers eyes yet they seemed brighter.

" Merlin she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" declared Sirius with tears in his eyes. 

Remus was just as awestruck gazing at the beautiful scene of his pack welcoming in two new members.

James looked toward Remus and started to hand little Charlus over for him to hold asking " Moony would you do the honor of being the godfather of my first born and heir Charlus James Potter?"  
Remus looked toward him in shock too choked for words nodding his head yes.

Then James turned toward Sirius asking " Would you Padfoot do the honor of becoming little Harriet Lily Potters godfather?" 

Sirius viguarlousy nodded his head yes and asked in a watery voice " James since she is the second born can I name her my heir?" 

James gave him a beaming smile and replied " That would be just fine with me, what do you say Lily-flower?" 

He asked his wife she looked between them both with a grateful smile and said " I would love that very much for my little flower, thank you so much Siri".

Sirius laughed still cradling Harri to his chest " The honor is all mine to have this sweet child as my heir and goddaughter!" and thus begins the tale of Harriet Lily Potter-Black.

October 31st 1981

Peter Pettigrew was sitting on the couch in the Potters cottage nervously wringing his hands as he waits for his lord to come. Currently said Potters are with Sirius having a important meeting with their leader Albus Dumbledore. Peter automatically volunteered to watch the twins, all he would have to do then is call upon his master.

After a few hours of waiting, the Dark Lord made his way inside the cottage hissing out " Wormtail" as he spotted the anxious rat. 

Scrambling up from the couch and bowing lowly wormtail whimpered " My lord the twins are currently up stairs in their nursery, the second room on the right.” 

With a sneer of disgust at the traitorous coward the dark lord made his way up towards the babies room. Opening the door he saw two infants in a little cot one with dark red hair and teary hazel eyes that began to bawl at the sight of him. The other child with dark messy hair and bright avada kadavra green eyes simply looked at him with curiosity.

In a snake like voice the dark lord hissed " Now which one of you is my prophesied enemy?" He scanned both children's cores and found that both were quite powerful, yet the girl Harriet seemed to be just a bit more than her brother. 

The dark lord looked upon the youngest Potter and with regret in his voice he said " You could have been made a great and powerful ally if you were not to be raised to fight against me, I can not risk for you to live and destroy all that I am fighting for. I'm sorry dear child." With a mournful sigh he pointed his bone white wand at the green eyed child and yelled " AVADA KADAVRA!"

But to his shock and horror he watched as the curse hit the forehead of the young babe and bounced back, he did not move quickly enough to avoid the curse and it struck him in his chest and he felt a searing pain as his soul was ripped from his body. In a pain filled scream he fled into the night wondering what exactly went wrong. Not too soon after the Dark Lord's temporary demise, when a magical explosion tore the room apart.

The roof collapsed, fortunately not crushing the children as it fell around them. A few pieces of debris had made a small v shaped cut upon the cheek of Charlus, whilst, his sister had a scar from the killing curse like a bolt of lighting hit her. It cut down from the top of her forehead across her eyebrow through her now blind left eye and ending at the end of her mouth.

As this was happening up stairs, Wormtail upon hearing his masters scream and the following explosion ran like the coward he was away from the destruction of which he caused.

Not too many minutes passed since the destruction of the Potters cottage, when Lily and James with a frantic Sirius and a grim Dumbledore burst their way into the destroyed nursery. Crying out did the young parents make their way quickly across the room vanishing debris as they reached their children.

Lily and James immediately reached out for the wailing Charlus, whilest Sirius froze at the still form of his goddaughter. Thinking the worst he cried out her name and choked on a sob of relief as he saw her tiny chest move up and down with breath. Gently he grabbed her and cradled her in his arms with tears of his fear and joy at the miraculous survival of both the children.

While both the Potter parents and Sirius were checking over the children Albus Dumbledore began to observe the destruction of the room. After vanishing some rubble away he came upon the sight of a pile of black robes in front of the crib with a familiar bone white wand on top. With wide eyes he proclaimed to the others in the room that " Voldemort seems to have been defeated by one of the twins but which one?"

He gazed upon the children in their family's embrace and his eyes locked onto both scars that now marred the twins faces. He then immediately scanned their cores to find Charlus's strong core to be intact but could only detect a weak core from Harriet. ( weak from such powerful accidental magic no doubt but Dumbledore did not think of that).

" It seems that young Charlus here is the child of the prophecy" declared Dumbledore. 

" How are you certain Albus?" asked Lily. Dumbledore replied " The mark upon his cheek declares him so as the prophecy had foretold that he will mark him as his equal."

  
James then asked " But they both have scars Albus, how can you tell which is which?"

Sadness overtook the usual twinkle in his eye when he proclaimed " Where as Charlus's core remains strong, Harriet's, I'm afraid is almost non existent now. It seems that Charlus's magic must have taken from Harriet's core, in order to preform the powerful accidental magic that saved them both. Your daughter has thus been reduced to a squib."

Lily with tears in her eyes looked upon her son and softly stroked his cheek and said " They will still have a normal childhood headmaster, I will not let this destroy my children's futures." With fierce determination in his eyes James agreed with his wife.

Dumbledore sighed " But Charlus will need training Lily, for I fear one day the Dark Lord will return".

" How can you be so certain Albus?" Sirius frantically asked the old headmaster.

With a faraway look the old man replied " Voldemort feared death too greatly to remain mortal, I am uncertain yet of how he has managed to cheat death but all we can hope is that we have enough time to prepare young Charlus before he does return".

All adults in the room had a grim aura about them and quietly thought to themselves they will do whatever they can to help poor Charlus face his fate.

July 1991

Ten years have passed since that fateful Halloween night and young Charlus Potter was declared the "boy who lived" by the entire British Wizarding world. There was not a young boy or girl who did not know his name. At first it wasn't easy for the young family to adjust to the utter adoration the people had for their young son, but over time the fame started to slowly inflate their heads.

And little Harriet Potter was no where to be found with her family, for the young child was left with her magic hating relatives. The old headmaster was determined to convince her naive parents that it was for the greater good.

Sirius of course was enraged when he came over to Potter manor one day to visit his heir to only find that she was gone. He demanded where she was almost daily over the years, but to no avail for the Potters told him that she was happy and that he should leave her alone. His only hope that he would be able to see her again was when her Hogwarts letter would arrive. He knew she was not a squib, the Black family Magic's would never allow a squib to remain as heir and his proof was upon the family tapestry.

While the Potters are seemingly living a life of luxury basking in their sons fame and poor Sirius Black continues to search endlessly for his missing goddaughter, on Four Privet Drive a young girl of ten almost eleven is harshly woken up from her slumber by the banshee like voice of her Aunt Petunia.

Harriet had the most peculiar dream, one that she often has had as long as she can remember. In the dream a man in a black cloak with deep vivid red eyes stared intently at her, though instead of being disturbed by such a image she could not help but feel some comfort in those eyes. It was as if they were calling to her and letting her know that things will get better soon.

As she was reflecting on what the dream meant a large stomping noise was heard coming from the stairs above her. The vibrations from the noise had caused dust to cover her causing her to sneeze, of course Harri was used to it happening for her bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, her cousin Dudley quite enjoyed causing her any discomfort in anyway that he can.

He was a large boy that resembled more of a pig in a blond wig than an actual human child and he was quite the bully as well. Often times him and his gang would play a sport they lovingly called Harri Hunting.

Harri hunting was where In between the times that they were not in school or Harriet was not doing chores inside the house, Dudley and his gang would chase her around and then proceed to beat her into a pulp. Of course that was if they could catch her, for being quite small Harri was very fast. But, being small and fast did nothing to protect her from her Uncle Vernons wrath. He was a large beefy man with a big mustache like a walrus and hardly no neck, and his face became an ugly shade of purple when he was angry. He often liked to take his anger out on poor Harriet.

It didn't take much to make him angry, if he had a bad day at work or his favorite football team lost, often times it was because she could not finish her impossibly long list of chores. Though the last time he was angered was last month on Dudleys eleventh birthday. She accidentally let a snake loose in the zoo and caused Dudley to fall into the snakes house. That was well worth the lashing and broken wrist she received, the look of terror on his piggy face will always bring her a small amount of joy.

She knew that she was special and that she could do almost impossible things. Around seven years of age her math teacher was berating her for cheating on a test, which of course she did not and the teachers hair turned blue. She was blamed and her relatives punished her greatly for that.

When she was around Eight years old she was running from Dudley and his gang during recess, when she tried to jump behind some trash bins she heard a crack and ended up on the roof. That was when she realized that she was special and in the darkness of her cupboard she would discover that power within.

It took a few years to learn to control her gift. She still struggles with most but she can unlock her cupboard door and levitate small objects. Just a few weeks ago she learned to summon fire in the palm of her hand. Yet out of all of her discovered abilities she finds that her ability to speak to snakes is her favorite.

Out in the garden they would find her and teach her things, usually how to hunt and when the right time to strike your prey. If it was not for this she would have succumbed to her relatives treatment a long time ago.

* * *

As Harri began yet another dull morning at Four Privet Drive, somewhere in Scotland Minerva McGonagall was currently going through the acceptance letters for the new students to arrive at Hogwarts this year, she was combing through to see if she could find a name that most believed would never be on the roster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

She like Sirius Black and Severus Snape knew the truth of what the Potters have done to their youngest child Harriet Lily Potter and she was not pleased at all with the people that they have become.

Still diligently she searched until she found triumphantly Harriet Lily Potter-Black but her happiness quickly turned to horror as she read the young child's address. Cupboard under the stairs stared mockingly up at her in emerald green ink. Quickly she gathered the letter and briskly made her way to her fireplace to floo to Severus Snapes office.

With a flash of green she stepped hurriedly into his chambers waving the letter in front of her "Severus!" Cried McGonagall

He looked up at her with a sneer on his face snapping "Pray tell Minerva what brings you charging into my office like some rampaging baboon?"

She just thrusted the letter into his face and said " Severus this is important it's about Black's godchild she has been accepted into Hogwarts, but I must implore you to look at her address!"

Snape looked at the letter warily and reached out to take it from McGonagalls hand. As he read the address to the child's home over and over again his face contorted into a viscous snarl and declared " Lily will never be forgiven for this, I shall contact Black immediately and maybe Narcissa as well, we may need a healers hand".

He stood up from his desk from where he was sitting and briskly walked over to his fireplace, he reached into a small black bowl which held his floo powder and threw it into the fire which burst in bright green flames.

Before he stepped inside he looked over his shoulder at Minerva and said " Must I tell you this will not be made known to the Potters or the headmaster as of yet?” 

She looked back at him with a grim determination and said " Of course Severus they have done enough harm to that poor child and I will not stand by and let them continue on doing so, go on quickly the more you dwaldle the more that poor child may suffer under the hands of those horrible muggles".

With a curt nod he immediately turned around and stepped into the floo and with a grimace on his face called out " The Dog House" and was gone in a flash of green.

* * *

Sirius Black was at his breakfast table reading the current dribble coming from the rag known as the daily Prophet, when he felt his wards shift and then promptly saw the flash of green coming from the fireplace down the hall.

He got up to greet this newcomer and was surprised to see Severus Snape stepping out of his floo.

With a wolf like grin on his face Sirius opened his arms wide and yelled "Sevvy old man what brings you in my humble abode!" 

Severus just stood there for a second and sneered at him saying " Listen here mutt I do not have time for your childish games, I'm here to bring you news of your goddaughter."

Sirius eyes grew wide and he shouted in glee " You found her! Thank Merlin I knew she would get her Hogwarts letter where is she?" 

Snape sighed and gave him the child's acceptance letter, quickly Sirius took it and read over the front of the envelope.

He snapped his head up toward Severus and with a growl said " Tell me this is not what I think it is, tell me my poor goddaughter has not been abused these past ten years"

Severus reluctantly nodded his head and said " The charm that lists every child's name and address never lies.”

Sirius let out a low growl and snarled " Let's go now to get her and destroy those vile Muggles she has been forced to live with!"

Before Sirius could make a move for the front door Severus quickly reached out to grab Sirius's arm " We cannot go there like some reckless Gryffindor Black" Severus said to him he held on and calmly said " We will get her back we know where she is but we must think first, Dumbledore must have some wards over her that which prevented us from finding her in the first place" he continued on " Any which way you will do the child no good if you end up in Azkaban for murdering her muggle relatives, they will get their due but first let's focus on the child."

Sirius looked back at him with tears in his eyes and nodded his head " Ok, your right she is more important, vengeance is a dish best served cold anyway right" he darkly chuckled. " Come on let's go get my pup before the Potters find out she really is not a squib"

Severus inclined his head and let go of Sirius arm, with long strides they made it to the door of the Black family manor and they quickly made way to Four Privet Drive with hope in their hearts it was not to late.

* * *

Said young girl was currently cleaning up after her family's rather large breakfast, and of course there was no scrapes of food left to be found for her to eat, luckily she managed to sneak some toast while she was cooking the breakfast earlier.

Her Aunt Petunia, a tall skinny woman with a long neck like a giraffe and a face like a horse, was standing behind her impatiently tapping her foot.

She backhanded the girl and screeched at her to hurry up, there was a long list of chores for her to do, and if she does not complete them before Vernon comes home from work then she will get nothing to eat for the day.

Begrudgingly Harri nodded and said " Yes Aunt Petunia."

With a roll of her eyes that her aunt did not see she said in her head, 'it's not like your gonna feed me anyway stupid cow.'

Quickly she got the kitchen cleaned once more and headed out front to tend to her aunts most prized flowers, she rather liked tending to the garden for at least she had a chance to talk to her slithery friends.

As the sun drew higher and sweat began to bead on her forehead a dark shadow fell over her, startled she quickly looked behind her to find two strange looking men.

One was very tall and lanky with shoulder length greasy black hair, he had a long nose and was wearing an all black dress like thing that billowed threateningly around him, and the man next to him was slightly shorter than the grumpy looking man with long curly black hair, shining grey eyes and a big wolffish grin upon his face.

Wary of the two men she quickly stood up and asked them " Are you looking for my Aunt or Uncle?"

The man with the black robes sneered at her and said " No child we are not here for them, we have been looking for you for a very long time."

Harri gasped at this and started to slowly walk backwards to the house " Why have you been looking for me?" She asked.

The man with the grey eyes took a small step forward " I'm your godfather child and we will not hurt you."

She thought she could see honesty in his kind grey orbs but deep down she could not trust him so easily.

" If that is true then why now have you come for me?, why have I been abandoned here when my parents died?" She said, she was close to the first step of the front door.

The man took another step and said " Please Harriet believe me, I have been trying to find you for the past ten years and your parents are not dead who told you that?" 

Harriet paused before she could step up onto the porch and cocked her head to the side and stared at him in confusion " What do you mean my parents are still alive? They died in a car crash, drunk driving and that's why I have this hideous scar and blind in my left eye" she proclaimed as she was gesturing to her face.

She was stunned, who did these men think they were to just come up here out of nowhere and feed her such lies.

The grumpy looking man in black said " Listen here you foolish child your horrible relatives lied to you and your parents are alive, though they were the ones to abandon you here. Black is telling the truth he is your godfather and has been searching for you for 10 years. He could not find you for your parents forbade him to". 

Reeling back Harri was shocked at such a revelation and promptly asked " Well if that is true then why did they not want me and how did you find me now?"

The man, Black the other called him replied " It is a long story that would not be appropriate to say out here, will you trust us to take you home with me where you belong and I will tell you everything that I know" she hesitated not too sure she could trust these men, yet her instincts were screaming at her that yes these men are trustworthy and are here to help her.

She looked at them for a little while and then slowly nodded her head yes, honestly they could be no worse than the Dursley's and maybe this is her childhood wishes of a long lost family member to come and take her away finally coming true.

" First of all what is your names?" Harri asked.

Black let out a laugh and said " Sorry pup I was so excited to finally see you again I totally forgot, I am Sirius Black and this is Professor Severus Snape a friend and ally of mine.” 

Severus grimaced at that but nodded his head curtly all the same. " So pup you got anything you wish to bring with you or want to say goodbye to your relatives?"

Harri quickly shook her head and said " There is nothing here for me and I have no desire to wish the Dursley's goodbye.”

With the clap of his hands Sirius said " Alright then pup just grab hold of my arm and we will be off, but to warn you it will be a bit odd and disconcerting but don't worry you'll be fine"

He grinned down at her and she looked at him warily, she grabbed his arm tightly and as soon as she did she immediately felt like she was sucked into a tube and stretched and pulled everywhere all at once.

It was a terrible sensation and as soon as it stopped she immediately fell to her knees gasping for breath. 

" What in the blazes was that?" She yelled while holding her stomach. 

Sirius laughed at her and said " Sorry about that pup but you'll get used to it eventually.”

Grumbling to herself as she got up she said " I would hope to never do that again! Whatever that was!"

Then she took a good look around her and was amazed to fine that she was no longer on four privet drive.

In awe she said " Where are we and how did we get there so quickly?" 

Giving her a big grin Sirius opens his arms wide in a welcoming gesture and said " This is Grimmuald place the ancestral home of the Black family!" He chuckled and also said " The bit on how we got here was apparition of course!"

Looking around in awe at the grim yet elegant manor around her she nodded and said " Ok but what is exactly apparition Mr. Black?" 

Flapping his hand Sirius said " None of that Mr. Black nonsense Harri call me Sirius or Padfoot or anything you want just not that ok pup" he grimaced " Makes me feel old and I'm only 29!"

Looking at him dubiously Harri nodded her head and said with a small smile " Ok...Sirius" frowning she then asked while looking around for something or someone " Where did Mr. Snape go to?" 

"Ah" Sirius said " He went to fetch my cousin Narcissa Malfoy to come and look over you, she is a trained healer you see and..." he cut off looking at the wide scared look in her eyes and held his hands up, she flinched at the movement and he slowly put his hands down.

" Harri there is nothing or no one that is going to hurt you ok pup. Cissa is just gonna make sure you are healthy there is nothing to worry about ok"

She began to tear up but held them back and quickly nodded her head " I am fine I do not need a doctor to look me over can't we just forget it?"

Sirius gave her a sad shake of his head and knelt down in front of her, " Harri I don't know what your life was like at the hand of the Dursley's, but I promise you pup that no matter what we find there is nothing for you to be ashamed of ok luv".

Looking up into the mans grey eyes she saw how much he truly loved and cared for her and it genuinely shocked her to her core. Never before has someone looked at her with such love and adoration, for years when she was younger she often tried her best to be good so her aunt or uncle would look upon her with such love as they do to Dudley.

And here was this man claiming to not only to be her godfather but to love and care for her as no adult as ever before in her life. She did something that was never allowed at the Dursley's and burst into tears.

Sirius at a loss of what to do slowly reached his arms around the young girl to embrace her and try his best to comfort the distraught child. She stiffened at his embrace at first but slowly melted into her godfathers warm arms.

Hope in her heart of a wish thought long gone of having a family rekindled in her reunion with her godfather.


	2. Revelations

After a moment of comforting the young child, Sirius Black slowly and reluctantly released her from his embrace.

Smiling down at her he gently wiped the tears from under her eyes and asked " While we wait for Narcissa and Severus to arrive how about a nice cup of tea?"

Looking up at him Harri gave him a small smile and quickly nodded her head yes. Then she asked " Will you also tell me everything about my past?" 

Chuckling Sirius answered " Of course pup I will tell you everything that you need to know to my best ability."

He then got up from his kneeling position on the floor and gently lead her to the kitchen where his house elf Kreacher already had a tea set waiting for them.

Hesitantly she sat down at the table mumbling a thank you after Sirius pulled a chair out for her, she started to nervously fiddle with her hands as she waited for him to begin his tale.

Observing her as he sat down wondering exactly where he should begin, when he blurted out " I remember the day you were born and I first held you, Merlin you were a tiny thing but so beautiful".

Harri flushed while looking at him with wonder on her face and asked " You held me when I was a baby?" 

Chuckling Sirius replied " Of course pup! You had me wrapped around your finger from the start!"

"Now Harri" he began " To first start off I have to ask is there anything at all that you have done that almost seemed impossible?" 

Looking up at him with slight fear in her eyes she asked " What do you mean Sirius?"

Rubbing his chin he answered " Well has anything weird ever happen to you that you couldn't explain?" He continued " Like making objects come to you that was across from the room or turning things a different color".

Memories went through her mind as she recalled all the strange and impossible things that would happen around her. Things in which she realized a long time ago made her unique and special in ways the Dursley's will never be.

Bravely she lifted her chin and said " Yes, I can make things float when I want to and can summon fire in the palm of my hand". With a smile she continued " I can also speak to snakes, they whisper things to me, teach me things".

Sirius eyes almost bulged out of his head at that " You can speak to snakes!" he whispered yelled.

Flinching back she reluctantly nodded her head yes and asked " I'm sorry is that bad?"

Sirius horrified at his reaction quickly looked at her with apologetic eyes and said " No, no it's not bad at all pup, just keep that ability between you and those you trust. Most of the magical community find that to be a sign of a dark wizard".

Confused she latched on to that word Wizard " What do you mean by wizards, that is just fairy tales right?" 

Sirius gave her a big grin and replied " Nope kiddo that is what we are, you my dear are what we call a witch and I'm a wizard!".

With wide eyes she said " Magic is real?!"

She went through all the possibilities of how she can be great with magic as her tool to carve her path in life. No longer shall she be a victim to monsters like the Dursley's, no longer shall she play as meek and weak little Harriet Potter. Here is the opportunity to be more and she wanted to start immediately.

With eyes aglow she immediately started asking Sirius questions about magic and all that could be done with it.

" Whoah there pup" Sirius said with his hands up " Let's get through the basics first and I promise as soon as I tell you all you need to know and you are finished being checked over by Cissa, I will answer any questions about magic that I can."

Smiling mischievously at her he said " We even have a library here in the manor, the biggest magical library in all of Britain sans Hogwarts of course!"

At this Harriet immediately brightend and asked him " What is Hogwarts?" 

Looking wistfully Sirius replied "Hogwarts is a school for the young witches and wizards of Great Britain to learn all about magic, from charms to transfiguration, defense against the dark arts and so much more" continuing on he said " Hogwarts is a boarding school and there is four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin".

Puffing up his chest he proudly said " I was of course in the best house! Gryffindor the house of the brave and chivalrous!"

Giggling Harri asked " What does the other houses stand for?"

" Ah well" he replied " Hufflepuff is for the ones who are hardworking and loyal, Ravenclaw is the house of the bookworms and knowledge seekers and Slytherin is the house of the cunning and resourceful. Though be mindful of them, most in that house can be quite crafty".

Thinking to herself she figured that either Ravenclaw or Slytherin would fit her best then she wondered " Hey, Sirius will I be able to go to Hogwarts?" 

Sirius nodded his head enthusiastically and said " Of course you will pup" pulling out her acceptance letter from his coat pocket and held it out to her he said " Here is your letter of acceptance into Hogwarts, it's how I was finally able to find you."

Tentatively Harri reaches out for the letter and read on the front of the envelope in emerald green ink Miss Harriet Potter-Black The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey.   
  
Looking up at Sirius she asked " Why did they put Black next to my last name aren't I just Potter?"

" Well pup" Sirius started with a big ole grin " Since you were the second born and you father James made me your godfather, I decided to name you my heir!"

Confusion went through Harri's mind " What does that mean that you made me your heir?" She questioned him. 

" You see pup there are certain families in the Wizarding world that are considered to be the noble class, each hold a place at the Wizengamot, which is much like parliament in the muggle worlds government, both the Potters and the Blacks are such families " he continued on explaining " I am the current Lord of the most ancient and noble house of Black and you as my heir will be next in line to hold the mantle as Lady Black, hence why your last name is Potter-Black".

At that Harriets mind raced through all the possibilities such prestige would bring her and what a good head start in her new found world, but before she could question him further about it Sirius said " Now pup I'll teach you all you need to know about that later on, for now why don't you read your letter!"

Glancing back down at the thick letter in her hands she nodded her head and turned it over to see a big red wax seal, on it depicted a lion, a snake, a eagle and a badger. Eagerly she pried it open and pulled out two thick sheets of what she realized was parchment. The first sheet thus said

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter-Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Scrunching up her nose she said " They await my owl, what does that mean?" 

Sirius chuckled and said " Why that's how wizards send their mail kiddo, by owl post!" Nodding her head at this she continued on to the next sheet and read that it was a list of what she needed for school.

" Sirius you won't happen to know where I could get all these items? I imagine they aren't in some random corner shop down in London.”

Laughing at this Sirius said " Well of course I do kiddo, it's a hidden Wizarding street called Diagon Ally, everyone goes there to get their supplies and shop. It's hidden behind a pub called the leaky cauldron that only wizards can see, your gonna love it kid".

Nervously she asked " And how will I be able to afford all of this? I doubt the Dursley's would be willing too.” 

Thoughtfully she said " I could always work for it, I'm really good at cooking and cleaning".

Sirius frowned at this " Harri" he began " You don't have to worry about anything and you never have to cook or clean for anyone again, you are my heir and thus my responsibility.”

Looking up at him with shock in her eyes, she just could not believe that once again Sirius did what no other adult would do for her, and she couldn't help but tear up again.

Sirius reeling from her reaction, once again vowed to make those monsters pay for what they have done to his poor pup, and he still hasn't even gotten into the crust of all that they had done to her.

He slowly reached out to her with a smile and affectionally patted her hand that was on the table. " There, there kiddo all will be well, Padfoot has you now and you never have to worry about anything again".

Looking up at him with a watery smile she said " I'm sorry Sirius it's just all my life I've always had to fend for myself, it's odd to now have someone to do things for me".

Unsure of herself she slowly leaned over and gave him a tight hug and said " Thank you.” 

Running his hands through her black locks Sirius replied " I love you so much my dear, like you were my own daughter, I'm just glad that I finally found you".

Sniffling she looked back at him and asked " Why did my parents give me up to the Dursley's and did not let you take me if I was not wanted by them?" 

Letting out a little sigh Sirius let her go and proceeded to tell her of the night their lives changed.

" One thing you must understand kid, before you were born there was a civil war between the light and dark factions. The light was led by your headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and the dark was led by the most feared and powerful dark lord in recent history, his name was Voldemort. But don't go on saying his name out loud, many in our world are too afraid to say it and just call him you-know-who".

Licking his lips he continued " Your parents James and Lily Potter and I were really close friends, your father was like a brother to me at one point and we all stood against Voldemort and his followers. One night the headmaster came to your birth parents and told us a prophecy was made, claiming that a child would be born at the end of July, and would have the power to defeat the dark lord. Dumbledore believed it could be either you or your brother".

At this Harri's eyes went wide, Sirius continued on to say " So your parents took you and your brother into hiding, but because of a betrayal from a close friend the dark lord found you both. It was Halloween of 1981 and your parents and I were in a meeting with the headmaster when the traitor led Voldemort into your home. We don't really know what happened that night but the dark lord tried to kill your brother first, but somehow the spell backfired and struck Voldemort himself and Vanquished him, ever since your brother Charlus has been hailed as a hero and nicknamed the boy who lived".

Grabbing her hand he then said " Albus claimed that your brother took most of your magic to save you both and thus rendering you a squib, I did not know until a few days later that for this they gave you up. When I did find out I told them that could not be possible because the Black family Magic's still recognized you as my chosen heir. Of course they did not listen and refused to tell me where you were, all your parents said was you was safe and sound at a muggle relatives and would be far happier if I were to leave you alone".

With a bitter look he said " They claimed you would grow jealous of your brother and did not want to put you through that. Bollocks I say what a load of tosh".

During Sirius's tale a range of emotions went through Harri's mind from curiosity, to incredulous and finally landing on anger.

In a harsh whisper she said " You mean to tell me they thought I was gonna be jealous of my brothers fame, so they thought it best to leave me at the tender mercies of the worst people I ever have met!”

Suddenly at her anger the glass panes of the windows started to rattle and the tea set before them started to tremble on the table, Sirius worried reached out to grab her shoulders and said " Whoah there kiddo, calm down ok you don't won't to hurt yourself".

As she was shakily taking deep calm breaths the floo went off " Ah " Sirius said " That must be Narcissa and Severus, let's go greet them ok pup.”

Still angry from what she had learned she stiffly nodded her head and stood up from her chair.

Reaching out she grabbed Sirius's hand for comfort and gently in a show of support he squeezed her hand back and led her to the fireplace.


	3. Healing

As Sirius left with his goddaughter in tow, Severus made his way to the front door of Privet Drive.

After a couple of loud knocks the door was opened to the not so pleasant smile of a horse faced woman he recognized from his youth. " Hello Tuney" he said with a sneer upon his lips.

Her face immediately paled and eyes bulged at the site of him screeching "YOU!" 

As she tried to slam the door in his face he deftly caught it with his foot and said in a low drawl " Yes me.” 

Storming his way past her he looked around at the too pristine home with a grimace and his eyes locked onto the cupboard under the stairs, eyes turning into slits as he glared at the locks outside it's door.

Petunia was yelling at him " Get out of my house" she hissed " I don't won't your kind in my beautiful home you freak!"

Snapping his attention to her he snarled " Don't worry I won't be here for long I came for the girl.”

Spluttering she looked at him wide eyed and pale then she screeched " She isn't supposed to be a freak like you! Dumbledore promised she was normal but she's not!" Pinching her lips together she continued " Making things float, scaring my poor dudders with snakes! She's a menace".

Raising an eyebrow at her he drawled " Oh do tell me more Tuney, I found it to be very curious that upon her acceptance letter to Hogwarts addressed to her was cupboard under the stairs".

Petunias face contorted into a snarl her eyes slitted into a glare and said " The freak didn't get anything she didn't deserve". With a flash of his coal black eyes his wand was within his hand and pointed it at her.

Petunias eyes bulged and she paled at the sight of his wand, knowing what he was capable of she slowly backed away from the angry potions master and said in a quite timid voice " If you do not leave right now I will call the authorities".

Severus scoffed " You will do no such thing and you know it, imagine the scandal that would bring. You've always been vain and worried about what others think don't you Petunia? Why I wonder what your neighbors would say about a bunch of wizards coming on to your front lawn..."

She screeched " NO! I do not want any of your kind here! Just take the girl and go! I don't won't to see her or any of your lot here again!" then she hissed " And you can tell the old man to leave me and my family alone!"

He just sneered at her " Don't worry I'll be gone as soon as I get what I came for" and he looked her dead in the eye and said " Legilimens."

He was not gentle as he penetrated the horrible woman's mind. Flashes of memories of her and her husbands harsh treatment of the girl passed by and with every beating, every denial of food and every single time they treated the poor child with hatred and abuse his fury grew.

With a pained filled cry from Petunia he ripped out of her mind and yelled " I should torture you and your walrus of a husband within an inch of your pathetic lives" lowering his wand " But I'll leave that for the girl to decide" and with a cruel smirk at the horrified look upon the woman's face he spun on his heal and with a crack landed outside the outer gate of Malfoy Manor.

He only had to wait a second before the gate opened at his presence and with long strides he made his way up the drive, rolling his eyes at the albino peacocks that littered the front garden.

As he approached the front door he was met by his long time friend Lucius Malfoy who greeted him " Ah Severus my friend it's good to see you, what brings you here on this fine morning?"

With a curt nod of his head in greetings the dour man said " Is your wife at home? I require of her services.”

With a pale eyebrow raised Lucius replied " Yes of course she is in the sun room at the moment, let us wait for her in the sitting room".

He then led Severus inside and called for his house elf and with a loud crack a jumpy little elf with big green eyes and bat like ears bowed and excitedly asked " What cans Dobby be doing for Master Lucius?”

Grimacing down at the elf he said " Go inform Narcissa that she is needed in the sitting room, Severus calls for her".

With a low bow the elf said " Dobby be getting the mistresses Narcissa" with a crack he was gone then sitting down Lucius asked " So Severus what do you need from my wife?"

Sitting down himself the potions master replied " This morning as I was working on the current syllabus for this years term, McGonagall came rushing into my office like a bat out of hell".

At this Lucius leaned forward curious of what got the old lioness so riled up. Continuing on Snape said " And waving in my face was a letter, it was addressed to Blacks godchild Harriet."

Interrupting him Lucius said " You mean the child the Potters gave up for being a squib?" 

Nodding his head Severus said " Yes indeed, Black kept trying to tell them she was not a squib, she was still recognized as his heir by the Black family Magics. But of course the fools did not listen and gave her away. And to what we found today was that they gave the child to Lily's magic hating sister who according to the acceptance letters address kept the poor child inside a cupboard!"

Lucius was shocked at this revelation, he could not fathom doing what the Potters have done. He and his wife have tried numerous times to have multiple children but was doomed to leave poor Draco a only child and his wife struggled even with their only sons pregnancy.

But to be blessed with two children let alone magical twins and to throw one child away in favor of the other was unthinkable, a direct spit upon the face of Hecate herself.

He directed his attention to his friend again when he heard him say " I just came here from the loathsome muggles house, I went to Black immediately with the letter and we found the child slaving away out in the front garden like some house elf" he spat " I waited till the mutt left with her to confront the woman myself, she recognized me from our youth and immediately demanded that I leave her pristine home and keep my freakiness away from her family".

With a viscous smirk he said " I then ripped through her mind to discover all that they have done to the child" then his lips pulled into a snarl " Lucius my friend they abused her! Starved her and her pig of a husband beat her black and blue!"

They both turned their heads in the direction of a gasp that they heard coming from the entrance way.

A beautiful tall blonde haired woman with cold grey eyes was standing in the foyer of the room, her face was contorted into a fierce snarl and she said " I have heard enough Severus you must take me to the poor child at once, no telling what damage those foul beasts have done to my cousins heir.” 

Gracefully both men rose from their seats and Snape curtly nodded his head at the woman and said " I trust you heard of most of my tale dear Narcissa, she is currently with her godfather at Black Manor".

" I believe you should use the floo it would be quicker" said Lucius and with a farewell to Lord Malfoy both Narcissa and Severus made their way to the manors floo room and with a flash of green made their way to Black manor.

They were greeted by Sirius and Harriet, her eyes were red rimmed from crying and a look of anger was upon her delicate face.

" Good lord Black you've only had her a whole hour and already made her upset!" drawled Severus. 

Sirius stuck his tongue out immaturely and replied " Oh shut up Snape my poor pup just had some hard truths laid out for her".

"Ah, I would imagine so" said Severus.

Narcissa cleared her throat " So cousin can I start my work now or are you two going to continue to bicker?"

With a sheepish smile he replied " Why of course dear Cissa, let me show her her room that way she'll be comfortable during the whole process".

Harriets eyes went wide and looked up at her godfather " I have my own room?!" she asked excitedly.

" Yes of course you do kiddo! I've had it ready for you a long time now!" replied Sirius with his big wolfish grin upon his face.

And In a quite whisper they heard her say " I've never had my own room before" all three adults frowned at this.

Sirius tugged at her hand and led them down the hallway. They reached a stair case that was at the end of the hall and climbed up to the second floor, as they passed the first door on the right Sirius said " That's my bedroom pup, if anytime you need me or get scared don't be afraid to come ok".

She smiled up at him and quietly said " Ok, Siri." They continued on to the second door on the left not far from Sirius room. Upon the door in gold letters read Harriets Room.

With an encouraging nod from Sirius Harri opened the door to find a room that seemed bigger than her Aunt and Uncle masters bedroom.

She stood in the doorway taking everything in with wide excited eyes, the floor was covered in a creamy white plush carpet, the walls were painted a dark violet and to the far right wall there was a huge window with drapes that matched the carpet hanging on either side.

In front of the window there was a big dark mahogany desk with a straight back chair to match. To her left their was a set of double doors that she assumed that led to a closet and covering most of the wall to her right was huge tall bookshelves, that were filled to the brim with books that her hands just itched to grab and read.

In the middle of the room on the back wall stood a huge doubled four poster bed, it had violet and purple covers and white lacy drapes that had an intricate flora design crossing it.

Sirius nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said " If you don't like it pup I can always change it the way you want it"

Looking up at him Harriet replied " I love it Sirius! Is this all really mine?"

With a gentle smile he replied " Yes of course it is pup! It's yours to do with as you please!"

With a delightful laugh she walked further into the room admiring all that was inside and approached the bookshelf, she gently ran her fingers across the spines of the books placed within.

" And these books are all mine too Sirius?" She asked.

" Yes and there is always room for more, your Uncle Remus handpicked these himself, it seems you have inherited his love for books" he said with a fond smile.

Looking up with a curious eye she asked " Who's Remus?"   
  
Mrs. Malfoy then said " You'll meet him soon enough dear but we must get your check up done now, go on and lay down on your bed so I can see what needs to be done".

Nervously the girl did as told and was pleasantly surprised at how soft the bed was, always used to her stiff cot under the stairs she thought to herself she could get used to such a luxury.

Narcissa approached her and said " Now I'm going to take my wand out and perform a couple spells over you so don't be worried ok my dear".

Shakily nodding her head she relaxed as much as she could and Lady Malfoy moved her wand over her muttering under her breath and to the right of Narcissa's head popped a long slip of parchment that seemed to get longer and longer as she went.

By the time she finished the parchment was several feet long, plucking it out of the air Narcissa began to read it, her face was slowly slipping from her blank mask into one of horror and anger.

Flinching back Harriet was worried she did something wrong but Mrs. Malfoy then handed the slip to Severus and reassured the poor girl that she was not angry at her, just at the "care" that her relatives have shown her.

The regal lady announced to Sirius, " She has several improperly healed bones where they were broken, mainly in her right arm and wrist, both her legs and several ribs. A skull fracture, several burns upon her hands and forearms which caused nerve damage and of course the welt scars that litters her back. Unfortunately I cannot heal those scars, for they are too deep and old but I can heal her bones by regrowing them and correct some of the nerve damage so she can have full use of her hands, we also should start a regiment to correct her malnutrition, though she will never grow to her true height because of that".

With a deep breath Severus said " I will get onto acquiring the required potions now" and with a billowing of his cape Snape made his way out of the room.

Sirius was stunned with what he heard, he could not fathom the suffering his poor Harri had to go through and promised himself that he would do whatever in his power to make sure she was healed, happy and loved for the rest of her life.

Also, he thought they should go to Gringotts so he can officially blood adopt her so the Potters can't take her back to that hell hole.

With a nod of his head he said " Thank you cousin for your help" and with a tender smile at his goddaughter he said " Don't worry pup, Auntie Cissa will fix you right up, then when you are able we shall make our way to Gringotts".

With a delicate eyebrow raised Narcissa said " If your going to do what I think you are cousin I recommend you contacting grandfather, I would think he would want to be there.” 

With a grimace he replied " I reckon I should floo him now to let him know the situation" patting Harri's foot he said " I won't be long pup, just sit tight and I'll be back before you know it!" with a smile he turned and left the room.

Making his way to the floo he nervously patted down his clothes and cleared his throat, he threw some powder down into the fire and knelt down sticking his head in while calling for " Black villa."

After a whirlwind of passing floos he looked into the small sitting room of the Black family villa, where his grandfather Arcturus was currently residing in his retirement from the title of Lord Black.

Spotting the man in his wingback chair with a book in his lap and a pipe in his mouth Sirius called out " Grandfather! It's me Sirius I have news!"

Looking up and puffing a big cloud of white sweet smelling smoke his grandfather arched his grey brow and said in a regal yet gruff voice " What news is so great my dear grandson that you must shout at me from the floo like some uncouth Gryffindor?"

Ignoring his grandfathers jab he replied" It's my heir grandfather, I finally found her! But her health is not quite well. She was left with the worst sort of muggles there is.”

Rising from his chair the old man said " Well move out of the way grandson, I must meet her at once".

Nervously Sirius said " You must not scare her grandfather, she's only just arrived today and Narcissa is healing her as we speak. I just wanted to inform you the situation and on my plans of taking her to Gringotts as soon as she is able to go for a full blood adoption".

Another cloud of sweet smelling smoke wafted by as his grandfather replied " I may not be the current Lord Black anymore Sirius, but I am still head of this family and you will move out of my way so I can meet your heir."

With a sigh Sirius said " Alright, fine" and he stood up and out of the way of the floo, which then flared green again and out stepped his grandfather. 

Pipe still in his mouth and a steely glint in his eyes he looked at Sirius and said " Now where is the child?"

* * *

Said child was currently grimacing as yet another disgusting potion was shoved down her throat by her future potions professor, her Aunt Narcissa was currently rubbing some kind of cream on her hands and forearms that gave her a tingling sensation.

She was about to protest as she watched Snape pull out another potion from his seemingly bottomless bag when her bedroom door burst open, stepping in was a tall regal looking man that looked like an older Sirius.

He had a full well trimmed greying beard, long black hair that fell in curls much like Sirius's did but it was streaked with grey starting at his temples. His eyes were sliver like Sirius's but lacked his warmth and he was currently puffing upon a big bent shaped pipe that emitted the sweetest smelling smoke, almost like vanilla and cherries.

Slightly intimidated by this man she slowly sat up in her bed and lifted her chin refusing to cower before anyone ever again. With a slight approving glint in his steely eyes the man said " Hmm, you have a spine of steel in you child, it's good to see the muggles have not broken you. We could still make a proper heir out of you yet.”

Surprise filled her at the mans comment and she looked behind him at Sirius with questions in her eye, looking back at her Sirius gave a sheepish smile.

" Sorry about that pup, this is grandfather Arcturus he's been most eager to meet you" with a conspiratorial wink he said " He can be a little intimidating but he's a softy at heart."

With a arched brow and looking back at his grandson Arcturus replied " Only for family Sirius."

Looking back at her he then said " Which now means you dear child, one thing you will learn for the Black family is that family always comes first, your godfather learned this the hardway".

Then turning his steely gaze upon Narcissa and asked " Have you scanned her core yet? I'm curious to see just the amount of power our new heir may wield.”

With a shake of her head Narcissa replied " Not yet grandfather, but if you would like to do the honors be my guest".

With a curt nod he took out his wand and waved it over Harriet and started to mutter under his breath.

His steely eyes grew slightly wide and looked upon Harriet with a calculating gaze that made her shift a little in discomfort.

Talking in a low voice he said " Yes, you will bring the Black family name back into a powerful and respected position again dear child.”

Looking at his grandfather Sirius asked " Well what did you find?" 

Coming back from his thoughts the old man said " She has a very powerful core, she could be on the same levels as Dumbledore and the Dark Lord himself when she comes of age. Maybe even more so."

With a thoughtful look he said " Then how did the old fool miss such power? Surely he knew or maybe he named the wrong child discarding her because her core could have been nearly depleted after...". With a loud laugh that startled the others in the room he said " That old fool has claimed the wrong child!"

Sirius paled and shaking his head he said " Surely your not implying what I think you are grandfather! Not my goddaughter she has been though enough already!"

With a manic grin the old man said " It is only a theory Sirius but if she is truly the child of the prophecy instead of her twin then this can turn into our favor greatly".

With a frown Sirius said " Don't even think about taking advantage of my goddaughter grandfather, if you turn out to be right then we will do whatever in our power to protect her.”

With a puff of smoke coming from his pipe the elder Black said " Of course grandson family comes first, and I suggest that you should get that blood adoption as soon as possible before the Potters try and claim her back.”

Turning back to Narcissa he then asked " How long before she will be able to handle the ritual?" 

With a glance at Severus she said " Given I have to vanish and regrow several of her bones I give it a good week before she will be strong enough to endure it, maybe less depending on her magic.”

With a nod Arcturus said " Well then it's settled she will be officially a Black within a weeks time, and I will personally be teaching her the family Magic's and giving her her heir training, granddaughter I expect you will add her to your etiquette training with young Draco as well. Salazar knows those barbarians never taught her a thing".

Agreeing Narcissa said " My dragon would love to have his cousin by his side, the poor dear has been quite lonely it would be good for the both of them I think.”

Turning to the quiet child on the bed she said " I know that this must be so overwhelming my dear, do you understand what grandfather has been saying?"

Looking around Harriet replied " I understand vaguely but I have so much going through my mind right now my thoughts are kinda whirling around, and I still can't quite grasp that I'm no longer with the Dursley's, and learning all that I have from Sirius, it's just well so overwhelming.”

Sitting gently on the bed beside her Sirius reached out to grasp her hand and said " You don't have to agree now, hell if you want to meet your birth parents first you can. And since you are already my heir by magic I want to officially adopt you as my own flesh and blood daughter as well. With the adoption ritual you will be as if you were my own by birth and will be a Black by blood as well as by magic.”

Many thoughts ran through the young child's mind, she was still in shock of how her day has been turned upside down and all that has been revealed to her.

But, one thought rang far clearer to her than any other. Her parents was alive, yet they gave her up in favor of the other child, her twin.

She felt some loss of not being able to grow up with her sibling, yet she could feel nothing for the parents who abandoned her to what was to her own personal hell on earth.

And here was this kind joyous man who claimed he was her godfather and had been searching for her for the past ten years, this man whom she only knew for several hours now yet could not help but to already have a place in her heart for him, this man who rescued her from a torturous life and is offering her not only power and magic but a family.

She knew her decision before she already processed what he was asking her and immediately leaped into the mans arms and with joy in her heart and tears streaming down her face said " I would love to be your daughter Sirius and I do not want anything to do with the parents who abandoned me to a literal hell. I promise to work hard to prove myself worthy"

Giving a watery chuckle as he held her close and running his hands gently through her black locks he said " Oh my dear child, you don't have to prove anything to me, I love you as you are" then pulling her back he gently rubbed the tears from under her eyes and said " You deserve all the happiness and joy in the world and I promise to be the best dad that I can be and to always love you and be there for you forever, even when the day comes that you don't need me anymore I'll still always be there.”

Smiling gently at the pair Narcissa said " Ok Sirius let her get some rest, she has a long way to go to fully heal and I don't won't it to be prolonged any further.”

Nodding his head he gently ruffled her hair and stood up from his seat saying " Alright pup I'll leave ya to it, I'll go with grandfather to gather the necessary papers so we can make it official, if you need me just tell Cissa ok.”

Nodding her head and giving him a big wide smile she laid back down onto her soft bed so Narcissa could continue her work again.

After watching her godfather and grandfather leave the room she turned to Narcissa and asked "Who is Draco?" 

With a fond smile and warmth in her grey eyes she replied " Draco is my son and your cousin my dear, I'm sure you two will become the best of friends.”

Nervous about meeting someone her age and never having a friend before she asked " Do you think he will like me?"

Patting her cheek the beautiful woman replied " He will absolutely adore you, my Draco is a bit on the spoilt side but he has a kind heart. I shall bring him over to meet you in a few days time, you can't do much playing but he will make good company for you I'm sure.” And with that Harriet smiled hopeful of making her first friend.


	4. Diagon

July 31st 1991

Harriet woke with a start, there was something heavy and warm on her stomach and puffing moist hot air on her face. Looking down she froze at the sight of the biggest dog she had ever seen, it had saggy black hair and molten sliver eyes that somehow reminded her of Sirius.

Her breath hitched when the dog barked fear starting to creep in her veins as memories of her Aunt Marge's dog Ripper, who would often chase her up a tree filtered across her mind.

Then the dog whined and lowered his head. Tentatively she reached out to scratch behind the dogs ears and he leaned into her touch. Then suddenly he jumped off of her and the bed and to her amazement turned into her godfather.

With a big grin upon his face and his arms opened wide he yelled at her "Happy Birthday pup!"

She stared at him in awe and asked " How did you do that Siri? And can you teach me?!" 

Giving her a wink he replied " I'm a animagus, it's a rare bit of magic that not all witches and wizards can accomplish, but when you get older I promise to teach you pup.”

Still grinning at the awed girl he then promptly yanked the covers off of her bed whilst proclaiming " Get up pup it's your big day and Kreacher has made a huge birthday breakfast just for you!" 

With excitement in her eye at the concept of celebrating her birthday for the first time in her life she gleefully jumped from her bed, she rushed to Sirius giving him a quick hug and then started to run out of the door giggling out " Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Skidding to a stop at the doorway to the kitchen she could not help but goggle at the amount of food that took up every inch of the kitchen table.

Stacks of syrupy pancakes as tall as Kreacher himself, platters full of eggs, bacon and big flasks of what she assumed to be pumpkin juice was in a overwhelming abundance. Dudders himself could not hope to finish what laid before her though he would give it his all.

Looking back at Sirius as she heard him coming toward her huffing and puffing from his effort of trying to keep up with her she said " This is a lot of food Sirius how are we supposed to eat it all?"

Laughing at her gobsmacked face he replied " With help of course kiddo! The others should soon be arriving and of course your little Dragon as well!"

With a wide excited grin she asked " Draco is coming over for my birthday?" She met her blonde haired cousin a few days in her stay here as her Aunt Cissa promised she would and despite his snobbish attitude they became fast friends.

Ruffling her hair he replied " Of course he is! He wouldn't miss your birthday for the world" and as if summoned said boy stepped out of the floo followed by his mother and father.

His eyes were full of visible mirth but his face was carefully placed into his "Pureblood Mask" he approached Harri slightly bowing his head and said " I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday Heiress Black"

Giggling at him Harri curtsied as Narcissa taught her and said " Thank you Heir Malfoy, I am pleased you could come to my birthday brunch" then not being able to hold herself back anymore immediately threw her arms around the young Malfoy heir causing him to splutter and flush a feint pink at the tip of his ears.

As soon as he reached his arms around her to return the hug they immediately jumped apart at the loud coughing coming from their grandfather who just made his way to them from down the hall.

He stood there with a grey brow raised and said " Well I do believe it is some young lady's birthday today am I correct?"

Nodding her head Harri replied to him " Yes, it is my eleventh birthday today grandfather"

With a gentle smile only reserved for his family the elder Black said " Happy Birthday my dear, it isn't everyday one turns eleven now is it! I do believe we could make a special trip to Diagon Ally today to collect your and Draco's school supplies and of course your wand."

Both children whooped in joy crying out their thanks and immediately began to excitedly talk about their upcoming trip.

Lucius looked at Arcturus and asked " Are you sure that would be wise to bring her out so soon? She has yet to undergo the adoption ritual yet, what if we run into the Potters for surely they would be there today for the golden boy's birthday.”

With a wave of his hand Arcturus replied " I imagine they would be too busy basking in the crowds of adorning fans to notice us, but if they do then we can just head straight to Gringotts a few days early then."

At this Lucius scoffed and said " James Potter will notice his former friend walking around Diagon with dark wizards such as us and will most likely start another one of his rants of how evil we are.”

Pulling his pipe out of his pocket and a draw bag of his favorite tobacco the elder Black said "Come now Lucius, the poor child has been cooped up in this house for a week and she according to Narcissa is in full health. Between the four of us I believe we could protect her very well from whatever trouble Lord Potter's recklessness may cause.”

Sirius just rubbed his hands together and nudged the Lord Malfoy in his ribs while saying " Yeah Lucy loosen up, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves that ole James wouldn't see coming! Plus it's Harri's birthday and those foul relatives of hers never once celebrated it for her, she deserves a nice family outting today.”

Looking to his wife for help Lucius said " Tell them Cissa that we should wait til she is officially the mutts.”

Sighing and patting her husbands arm tenderly she replied " I understand where you are coming from Husband dearest, but she has done so good this past week, just look at her and Draco I've never seen our boy so happy. It would be good for the both of them to get out and we can trust Draco to help keep her safe".

Giving a betrayed look to his wife the proud lord said " Fine but if trouble starts don't come crying to me" and with that he spun on his heel to follow the children into the kitchen.

After a joyous and fulfilling breakfast Harri rushed back to her room to hurriedly get ready for her first trip to Diagon Ally. She was so excited to see it for the first time, Draco has told her of all of his favorite shops that she couldn't wait to visit.

But most of all she was most eager to get her wand, that would be the ultimate proof that this was all real and she was truly a witch and belonged in the magical world unlike what her birth parents thought. Taking a deep breath to steady her rabidly beating heart she made her way back downstairs where her family were waiting for her by the floo.

Clapping his hands together Sirius said " Well now its seems everyone is ready to go. Harri since you have not flooed before Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa will go first followed by Draco then you pup and of course grandfather and I will be right behind you.”

Nodding her head in agreement she watched as Narcissa grabbed a handful of powder from the bowl on top of the mantle and said to Harri " Now pay attention closely Harriet, first you pick up a pinch of the floo powder like so then you drop it into the fire. You'll see it turns a green color then all you have to do now is step into the flames and clearly call out your destination.”

Nodding her head in understanding Harri observed as everyone made their way through the floo system. When it was finally her turn she nervously grabbed some powder that Sirius held out for her and threw it onto the flames, lifting her chin she stepped in and before she could call out Diagon Ally Sirius said " Harri make sure to keep your elbows tucked in and your eyes closed least the shoot get into them.”

Nodding her head she then was gone in a flash of green. She felt like she was tumbling along at a disorienting pace bumping into things here and there going faster and faster until with a whoosh she was flung out of the floo and onto her bum. Draco the prat was laughing at her as he made his way over to help her stand back up again.

Chuckling the boy said " Merlin Harri, I knew you never used the floo before but that was just awful!" 

Hitting her elbow into his gut she replied " Shut up you prat that was my first time" He stuck his tongue out at her then they both immediately straightened up at the look Lady Malfoy was giving them.

Nodding her head regally she said " Good, now behave yourself children and don't wonder too far off from one of the adults. Also, Draco I better not catch you dragging her down Knockturn Ally, it is too dangerous for small children such as yourselves.”

With a quiet sigh the boy replied " But mother it's so cool down there! Imagine all the dark arts books we could get for Harri.”

Arching her elegant brow the Lady Malfoy replied " And do tell me Draco when was the last time you went down there, Hmm? If I do recall I nor your father have never took you down there before.”

Glancing at his grandfather quickly he replied" I haven't been mother I promise, just I've heard all about it that's it.”

Noticing the slip she looked at the old man with a raised brow and he carefully did not look at her muttering under his breath about having to teach them young and focused on repacking his pipe.

Looking around her Harri noticed that they were in a dingy looking pub with its patrons littering the area, some in booths enjoying a quiet lunch some by the bar merrily drinking their troubles away and there was quite a few hanging around the floo excitingly whispering to each other. Uncle Lucius scoffed at the sight of them saying " Waiting to see their boy hero no doubt.”

This immediately set her on edge for she did not wish to meet her birth family on this day or any day if she could help it. Will they recognize her and try and take her away from Sirius? What if they take her back to the Dursley's proclaiming Sirius had it all wrong and she was indeed a squib, her breath quickened at the thought.

Draco noticing her change of mood had an idea of where her thoughts might be going and he gently grabbed her shoulder to squeeze in reassurance.

Draco looked at her in the eye and said " They will not take you away from us, our family's are quite powerful and soon you'll be more Black than Potter once Uncle Sirius adopts you!” 

Giving him a small smile in thanks she said " I know Draco, I just let my fears get the best of me sometimes, thank you cousin dearest.”

He gave her a smile in return then his face morphed back into a blank mask when their grandfather came up to them, he grabbed both the children by the shoulders and started leading them out of the pub.

With a cloud of the sweet smelling smoke that she came to associate with her grandfather the elder Black said " Let's not be caught in the hoarde when the Potters arrive eh? Sirius and Lucius is heading down to the bank to retrieve their money and we shall head to Fortescue's for a nice ice cream treat while we wait for them how does that sound hmm?" Excitably both children gave their agreement on such a wonderful idea.

They reached the back garden of the pub, it was small and surrounded by four weathered brick walls with a small dustbin in the corner.

Like the pub itself nothing too impressive, until the elder Black took out his wand and proceeded to hit the bricks in a pattern that then caused them to move and twist around until the brick wall turned into an arch way.

Beyond the archway was the most spectacular sight that Harri has ever seen in her young life. She could feel an overwhelming warm rush of magic brush over her and she could not help but gaze in wonder wishing for another set of eyes so she could take it all in.

As they walked further down the bustling cobblestoned Ally, her head was swiveling back and forth at all the shops that went up and down the Ally.

Some sold cauldrons, bat spleens and any numerous supplies for potions that would keep Professor Snape occupied for hours. Some shops had towering spires of books that was as tall as a grown man, some sold telescopes and other complicated instruments she did not know what they was used for, but could not wait to find out.

Then immediately turning to her right at the sound of a hoot she saw a shop that had all sorts of animals for sale, from owls to lizards and to her delight snakes.

Then she turned toward Draco who was tugging at her sleeve pointing at a shop on down the way to the left, it had a crowd of children Hogwarts age surrounding the front window and as she got closer, recognized it was the quidditch shop that Draco was so enthusiasticly telling her about earlier at breakfast.

In an excited voice Draco said " Look Harri there's Quality Quidditch Supplies and look they got the new Nimbus two thousand out!"

Their grandfather grabbed hold of their shoulders again and said " We can visit that shop if we get done in time children and as you two should remember first years are not allowed their own broom".

With a groan from the children he led them off further down and to the ice cream shop which immediately lightened their moods once more.

As she was happily finishing off her strawberry and peanut butter ice cream, she noticed Sirius and Uncle Lucius coming down from the tall crooked white building at the end of the Ally.

Sirius spotting them came bounding over with a wide grin nearly splitting his face in two and asked " How are you enjoying Diagon so far pup? Truly a magical place right!" 

Grinning back up at him she replied " Oh Siri it is awesome! Can we go on exploring now that you and Uncle Lucius is back?" 

Chuckling at her enthusiasm he said " Why of course kiddo! Which shop should we head to first?"

At the same time she cried out "Flourish and Blotts!" Draco said " Slug and Jiggers!"

Looking at each other the children began to bicker of which shop should be first, then promptly quieted down when grandfather Black gave them a stern look, his steely eyes flashed at them and he said " You two stop this infernal bickering at once and act like the proper heirs you are or we will go straight home.”

Looking slightly down the children replied " Yes Grandfather" I'm sorry Grandfather.”

With a nod of his head he said " Good now we can head to the other shops first and save those two for later.”

Narcissa said " Let's make way to Madam Malkin's to get their Hogwarts robes measured since that would take several hours to finish" all in agreeance the group headed down to the shop.

Opening the door to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions the children were greeted by a plump short witch, she had pins all along the messy bun in which her greying brown hair was tied up in.

Smiling warmly at them the witch said " Hogwarts dears?" Nodding their head yes she then said " Hop upon the stools over there and I'll get right to it then.”

As soon as they made their way to the stools another witch younger than the first with blonde hair came out from the back room. She immediately began working on Draco as the older witch which Harri assumes must be Malkin herself began working with her.

It was not comfortable being poked and prodded by the kindly witch but Draco seemed to be having a rougher time "Ow!" He said " Watch where you are poking that thing!"

The seamstress before him said " Well if you would keep still I wouldn't be hurting you young man!" 

Rolling her eyes at her cousins dramatics Harri said " It's not that bad cousin dearest, don't be such a baby, it's unbecoming of a heir of Malfoy.”

Turning to glare at her he said " I'm not a baby she is just horrible at her.. OW!" Harri couldn't help but laugh as she watched her cousin glare down at the seamstress in pure loathing.

Before she could poke fun at him some more the bell to the door chimed again signaling that another customer has arrived.

Turning back to look she groaned when she recognized who it was. A short and slightly cubby boy with short cropped red hair, round black glasses that framed his face and resting upon his right cheek was the V shaped scar that made him so famous. A crowd of journalists was outside the shop their cameras flashing capturing every moment of the boy-who-lived's school shopping trip.

Behind him was his parents Lily and James Potter, who upon noticing the Blacks and the Malfoys immediately started to glare at them with hatred in their eyes.

James growled out " Oh look Lily, I didn't know that this shop catered to traitors and death eaters.”

With his fist clenched tightly Sirius replied " Well at least we do not abandon our children Potter.”

With a snarl James retorted " You don't know what you speak of Black!" 

Before it could escalate more Madam Malkin rushed over and said " Please gentlemen let's not start a fight in my shop, Heir Potter is here for his Hogwarts robes correct?"

With a stiff nod Lord Potter replied " Yes my boy is going to his first year.”

With a warm smile the old seamstress replied " How pleasant, yes I have one more stool open for him beside that young lady over there, come on young Mr. Potter.”

She guided the boy to the stool beside Harri and begun her work. The boy looked over to Harri and said " So your going into Hogwarts as well?"

Slightly nodding her head yes he then said in a voice so pompous that Draco himself could not hope to compete " Of course I am as well, I am the boy-who-lived and all! Say what house do you think you'll be in?"

And before she could open her mouth to reply he said " I'll be in Gryffindor the greatest house of course. I would leave the school if I was stuck with those slimy snakes in Slytherin, wouldn't you?" Her hands turned into fist at his blatant discrimination and he continued to rattle on not knowing of her growing ire.

" My father said it would be a shame not to let me into the Gryffindor quidditch team, Do you like quidditch?" He asked turning toward her.

Remembering some of the rambles Draco always got into when he was trying to tell her about quidditch and how great it was she replied " I've only been in the magical world for a week now, but from what Draco has told me it sounds like good fun.”

Not even giving Draco a glance he replied " Well quidditch is the greatest sport in the world! I can play all the positions but seeker is my favorite.”

Then looking her up and down he said " If you only knew of magic for a week you must be Muggleborn, my mum is a Muggleborn and the greatest witch I know! I wouldn't trust most in Hogwarts to be as friendly as me, What's your name then?" But before she could reply the blonde seamstress deemed her and Draco finished and with a sigh of relief jumped off the stool.

She dragged Draco along back to their family who were standing as far from the Potters as possible.

As she went up to Sirius to tell him that she's ready to leave Lily Potter was staring intensely at her her eyes roaming from her bright green eye and her lighting bolt scar that marred the left side of her face and her messy black hair and asked " Young Lady do I know you?"

Harriet fearful of Mrs. Potter recognizing who she was quickly and quietly said " No ma'am I'm new to the wizarding world" and scurried out of the shop before she could be asked more questions.

Sirius followed close to her and grimaced " That was way too close pup, are you ok to continue to shop or would you like to go home now?"

Looking up at him she tried to give him a reassuring smile and replied" I'll be fine thank you Siri, I want to continue shopping and I will not let them ruin our day together.” Grabbing his hand she then lead him down to the book shop.

The rest of the day went smoothly besides a few dodges from the Potters and their ilk.

Harriet got several more books than was acquired and Draco seemed to never want to leave the apothecary. They stopped by the Magical Menagerie where Draco got a fierce looking Eagle-Owl whom he named Ares and grandfather Arcturus bought her what would be to her awe, her first ever birthday gift, it was a ten foot long sassy boa that she named Beau.

She couldn't help but to stutter out her thanks as she admired Beau's beautiful green and sliver scales much to the snakes already huge ego.

Both the children however, was a bit creeped out by the wand maker Ollivander, he was extremely old and it seemed that his pale silverly eyes looked straight through them.

Draco received his wand after a few try's a beautiful ten inch long hawthorn wand with unicorn hair as it's core. Harriets wand however took nearly twenty minutes to find, " How very curious" the old wand maker said to her " How very curious indeed Ms. Potter that you would receive this wand, who's brother gave your twin his scar.” It was a beautiful eleven inchs made from holly with a Phoenix tail feather as it's core.

It was all very disturbing to the young child but only seemed to confirm to her grandfather of his suspicions, of her really being the child who vanquished the Dark Lord all those years ago.

Shaking all that foreboding to the side she decided to focus on the rush and feeling of completeness of now finally having her wand by her side. She truly was a witch and will show the magical world how great she can be.


	5. The Sorting

September 1st 1991

A month has passed since her first trip to Diagon Ally on her eleventh birthday. And in that month much as happened to prepare the young girl, who now since the ninth day of August is officially Harriet Dorea Black.

Her now, and how amazing it was to say, father Sirius and grandfather Arcturus took her to Gringotts to undergo the blood adoption ritual.

Narcissa wanted her to wait another week before she was ready and honestly she was glad, because it was quite a disorientating experience from the physical changes and the changes to her magic. It took nearly a day for her core to settle.

She was now more of a Black than a Potter and decided she wanted to drop the Potter name and the name of the woman who abandoned her. Grandfather suggested Dorea who was Harriets grandmother from the Potter side and his favorite cousin.

She quite like the changes her hair was no longer a mess for it now was curly much like Sirius's and Arcturus's, her eye was still a glowing emerald but she could see flecks of sliver cutting through the green. Her cheekbones were sharper and more aristocratic, she looked like a proper Black now according to grandfather.

The elder Black quite enjoyed bringing her up to par with the Black family Magic's, he started off small with the basics then after a week in immediately started drilling her in dueling twice a week " We Blacks are the best duelers in the world" he told her " And as heir Black you must be the best of the best"

She still struggled with flinching at raised hands and loud voices, trama from her stay with the Dursley's no doubt.

But she was getting better and now when grandfather decided to pop suddenly around the corner she no longer hunched in her shoulders expecting a blow, but stood firm and could hold off the curses sent her way well enough.

She also underwent her Heir training under her grandfathers tulleige, from politics and how the Wizengamot works.

It was really very dull and she did not like it one bit, but she did enjoy learning about her family history and Arcturus showed her her family line all the way back to Ancient Rome for the Blacks and the Peverells for the Potters. He also taught her about the old ways.

A long time ago wizards and witches alike would pay homage to the old gods and especially to Hecate the mother of magic herself. There was a time when magic was balanced between the light and the dark and everyone celebrated the turning of the seasons for it did have a profound effect on their magic.

If you was in favor of the gods your magic would be blessed and strengthened, but if you were not then you were easily over looked.

Over the years as more and more Muggleborns came into the wizardry world they rejected the old ways and proclaimed them as evil.

It progressed and thanks to the efforts of Albus Dumbledore the ways of wizards were banned and dark magic was made illegal. If caught practicing dark magic or holding even a blot to the old gods then one could find themself with a one way ticket to Azkaban.

Grandfather made sure she knew that this is what the dark lords original goal was, he told her stories of his time in school of being friends and believing in a young half blood orphan boy who wanted to change the world and bring back the balance of magic.

She was amazed by his tales and of the feats of magic that the dark lord had mastered and wondered what exactly went wrong, for in the books she read they described him as an evil mad man who killed and tortured even his own followers and wanted to wipe out Muggleborns from the face of the earth.

Arcturus corrected her on this and said it was the lights way to demonize the man and the dark sect even further. " The victor writes the history books or so the muggles say my dear girl" said her grandfather.

And in order for her to catch up quickly to match her peers she would go to Malfoy manor every two days to undergo the torture that is etiquette.

She thought politics was bad but it paled in comparison to Aunt Narcissa's near obsessed drive to make her the perfect pure blood heir.

The reward for that though was quite worth it, as Draco took her to his quidditch pitch where she found her true love that is flying.

The feeling of the wind in her hair laughing maniacally as she flew circles around her cousin, it was like no other feeling in the world.

Yes she had quite a busy month but she found herself more ready than she thought she would ever be to finally attend Hogwarts, and today was finally the day.

She was currently sitting on her trunk, Beau around her neck waiting on her father to finally climb down the stairs. Grandfather Arcturus was puffing on his pipe as he looked down at his pocket watch grumbling under his breath.

Beau lifted his head and said in a low hiss " _What are we waiting for hatchling_?" 

Harri huffed then reaches out to gently stroke Beaus head and replied " _We are waiting on father, he is going to make us late.”_

" _Shall I go and bite him to make him go faster?_ " 

Giggling at the image of her dad being chased around by her familiar she replied " _That won't be necessary but thank you for the offer Beau.”_

Twenty minutes til eleven her father finally made his way down beaming at them all the while " Ready to go pup?" He asked as he ruffled her hair.

Batting his hand away and standing up she said " It's about time dad, what was you doing up there? got lost in a mirror or something?" 

Sticking his tongue out at her he replied " I was just making sure you didn't forget anything young lady”

Rolling her eyes at him she asked " Well did you find anything?"

Smirking he held up a bag that appeared to have the whole of Zonkos joke shop inside of it. Putting it into her trunk he said " Give the ole dungeon bat hell for me kid.”

Smirking back she replied " With pleasure old man.”

Sirius cackled at the devious look upon his daughters face and said " That's my girl! Hogwarts won't know what hit it!"

Grandfather cleared his throat and said " Are we ready now? We have fifteen minutes til the train is supposed to leave.”

Grabbing hold of her trunk Sirius said " Alright pup you go first then we'll follow.”

Nodding her head she grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder tossed it into the flames and called out "Nine and three quarters!"

She stumbled out on the other side to a crowded platform. People were everywhere bustling about carrying huge trunks behind them, owls in their cages were screeching out at being jostled by their owners.

A child that seemed a few years younger than her was cackling madly as he flew upon his broomstick, his father yelling for him to get down. And sitting there at the center of it all was a cherry red train, steam bellowing out from its engine and sides.

It was a magnificent sight and she could feel excitement bubbling under her skin, turning toward her father and grandfather who just arrived not long after her, her eyes wide and joy gleaming in her one good eye she said " I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts!"

Smiling fondly at the child her grandfather said " We've only had you a month, but I know you will make us proud.”

Reaching out to grab both her shoulders he looked down upon her and said " Remember you are a Black and we bow to no one. Never look the headmaster in the eye and learn all that you can.” He then brought the shocked girl into a rare hug then stood back up so that Sirius can say his goodbyes.

Her father immediately crushed her into a tight hug and sniffling he cried " I'm gonna miss you kid, I've only had you a month and now you'll be gone til Yule!" 

Patting his back she said " It's ok father, I promise to use Draco's owl to write to you every week.”

Pulling her back he said " You better kid or I'll send a howler every time you don't.” Her eyes widened at the thought because knowing her dad that would definitely be something he would do.

Then a thought came to her one that has kept her up at night. "Dad would you be mad if I'm not in Gryffindor?" 

Ruffling her hair he said with a chuckle " Pup, I don't care what house you go to as long as your happy and make good friends.” 

Tentatively she asked " Even if I end up in Slytherin?"

Shaking his head he said " Even if you were in Slytherin I would not care, most of your family was in Slytherin and we would all be proud of you no matter what.”

Then she gave him a beaming smile and hugged him tightly. In a low voice she said " I'm going to miss you dad, don't forget to write ok. I love you.”

And a little teary eyed Sirius replied " I love you too kid with all my heart.”

Then the whistle blew signaling the trains soon to be departure and they broke apart. Sirius rushed her and her trunk onto the train just as the second whistle blew and off it went bringing Harri to her new adventure.

Grabbing hold of her trunk Harri began dragging it down the walkway in search of her cousin Draco Malfoy. She passed by several compartments that was full of Hogwarts students of all ages, all excited to see their friends again or to be going to Hogwarts for the first time.

She made it toward the end when she spotted the familiar white blonde hair of her cousin, he was currently sandwiched between two huge mean looking boys that was currently stuffing their face with chocolate frogs.

When she opened the compartment door he looked up and said " There you are cousin, what took you so long! I'd thought you missed the train!"

Rolling her eyes she replied " Sorry cousin dearest, but my father took his sweet time with leaving the manor today.”

With a sigh he said " Well your here now best to come on in.”

Pointing at the boys either side of him who was looking at her quite stupidly Draco said " By the way this is Crabbe and Goyle, their family is allied with ours so expect them to stick around a lot.”

Giving a polite but tight smile as one of the boys burped quiet loudly Harri said " Charmed, I'm sure.”

She then took out her wand deciding to try one of the first year spells they would learn this year and successfully levitated her trunk up top in the luggage cubby above them. She then sat across Draco and pulled out a book on potions that she had in her robe pocket to get through the rest of the train ride.

Not too long after settling down there was a knock sounding upon their compartment door and in stepped three children their age.

A tall slim darked skin boy with black hair neatly trimmed and purple almost violet eyes.

And two girls one had long brown hair that was done up in a elegant bun, she had brown eyes and a puggish looking nose squashed upon her face.

The other girl had long straight blonde hair that cascaded down her back, sharp cheekbones that made her look aristocratic and piercing ice blue eyes.

Standing up Draco greeted them and made introductions " Harriet these are my friends, Heiress Daphne Greengrass" the blonde girl curtsied " Pansy Parkinson" the pug nosed girl nodded her head " and Blaise Zabini.”

The dark skinned boy reached out for her hand and kissed it lightly saying " Tis, a pleasure to meet a beautiful lady such as thee.”

Blushing slightly at the boys antics Harri said " Merry met Heiress Greengrass, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini.”

Draco continued "Guys this is my cousin Heiress Harriet Black.”

At this their eyes went wide and they all said " Merry met Heiress Black.”

Parkinson then asked " I thought there was no Heir Black, when did Lord Black have a child?"

Harri thinking it would be best not to make enemies before she could even begin her Hogwarts career replied " That at the moment is a private family matter that I cannot say anything about, just know that I am Lord Blacks daughter and Heir and leave it at that please.”

Nodding her head in agreement Parkinson immediately sat down next to Greengrass and began to read witch weekly.

Everything was going peacefully the first couple hours of the train ride, Harriet put her book aside for a game of exploding snap with Parkinson and Zabini, Draco was currently engrossed in a very long game of chess with Greengrass and Crabbe and Goyle was going through yet another pile of chocolate frogs.

Then their compartment door was flung opened and a girl with bushy brown hair and big front teeth stuck her head in she asked " Has anyone seen a toad? Neville lost his.”

Looking back behind the girl Harri could see a slightly chubby blonde haired kid who was nervously wringing his hands, tears were in his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling slightly. Shaking her head Harriet replied " I'm sorry no we have not, have you asked a prefect?" 

The girls eyes widened slightly and she groaned " Why didn't I think of that, thank you.” And with that the girl was gone.

The rest of the train ride was spent in realtive peace between the children.

After a disembodied voice announced that they would be arriving at their destination in twenty minutes, all the children took turns using the compartment to change into their uniform.

The train stopped with a slight jolt and hundreds of children made their way out of the train and onto the platform.

Harri turned to look toward the area where she heard a booming male voice saying " Firs't Years over here!" Approaching closer her jaw dropped at the sight of the biggest man she had ever saw.

He was at least seven foot tall with a wide big frame, a large beard covered his face and he had black beetle eyes that she can just see peaking through his messy hair.

He was waving his hand that looked about the size of dustbin lids in the air to beckon the first years to him.

He led them down a slippery muddy hill and toward a fleet of tiny row boats. " No more'n four to a boat" he cried out.

Draco, Harri, Daphne and Blaise climbed into the nearest boat together leaving Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle and one other sandy blonde hair girl that Pansy seemed to know.

The giant man asked " Alright everybody in?" And he tapped his boat that he had to himself with a pink umbrella and off they went across the pitch black lake.

Harri was leaning to the side peering into the lake and she thought she saw a tail fin when Draco yanked her back hissing " Don't do that Harri! you'll fall in and get eaten by the giant squid!"

As she was about to retort to him that the squid would not harm her when the giant yelled out " Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o'Hogwarts in a sec!"

And as soon as he said that they rounded a bend and there sitting above the lake was the most magnificent and beautiful castle she has ever seen. She thought Diagon was magical but the power coming from Hogwarts was breathtaking. Even Draco could not help but to drop his jaw in awe of Hogwarts splendor.

As they approached a curtain of ivy the giant yelled out " Mind your heads!" And the children ducked down as they passed through and into what looked like a dock.

Once the boats stopped they climbed out and followed the giant man up a set of stone stairs, that led to a giant set of oak double doors that the man knocked loudly upon.

The door opened to reveal a stern looking woman in emerald green robes, her greying hair was tied into a severe looking bun and she had a pointed hat that rested at a angle upon her head.

Harri thought that this was a woman that should not be trifled with.

In his booming voice the giant man announced " The firs' years, Professor McGonagall"

With a stern nod she said " Thank you Hagrid". Then she turned her attention completely to the first years causing most to shuffle in their place.

" Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor Mcgonagall said " The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.”

" While you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

She then led the children inside and herded them inside a small empty chamber that was to the side of the entrance hall.

Standing in the door way she looked at them all with her stern eyes and said " I'll be off to make sure they are ready for you, best look your best" and with that she looked at all the students who had ruffled robes and at one red haired boy who had a smudge of dirt on his nose. With a nod of her head she left the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind the Professor the children began to murmur.

Nervously Harri stood beside Draco listening to all the outrageous ideas the other first years had of how they would be sorted.

The bushy haired girl from the train was muttering spells under her breath when one black haired girl suggested they would have some sort of test, thanks to her grandfathers insane teaching regiment she was quite confident on her knowledge thus far.

But she felt a bit feint when the red haired boy with the dirty nose loudly said that his brothers told him that they would have to fight a troll.

Draco scoffed at this and said " The headmaster is quite barmy, but he wouldn't be that mad to set untrained first years against a troll.”

The red haired boys face became redder than his hair and he angrily replied " Oh yeah and what would you know about it then?"

Looking the boy up and down Draco said " Red hair, hand me down robes you must be a Weasley.”

Laughing at the young Weasley Draco continued on " I would say I know a lot more than a blood traitor such as yourself.”

Before the young boy could react Charlus Potter stood in front of him and said " Better to be a blood traitor than a slimy death eater like you Malfoy!"

Just as the boy who lived was taking out his wand a cough came from behind them startling the children. Professor McGonagall gave them a stern frown and said " Put your wand away Mr. Potter. Now, all of you form a single file line and follow me into the great hall.”

As they entered the Hall, Harriet couldn't help but gasp aloud as she looked up to what she was sure the ceiling and not a gaping hole that lead into the heavens.

The starry sky twinkled down on them along with thousands of flaming candles that floated above their heads.

Looking on both her sides was four long tables that was filled with students all who was looking at the nervous first years with interest. At the end of the hall positioned higher than the other tables was a long table that faced the hall and sat there must be her new teachers.

She immediately spotted what must be Dumbledore, he was currently wearing a crimson and gold robe, his long white hair and beard shined just as bright as his robes.

Her anger at the old man spiked, but she started to work on her Occlumency shields that Severus taught her over the summer to calm down.

She looked at the other teachers and spotted the giant who escorted the first years here and she slightly smiled at the sight of the sourly potions master who gave her a curt nod and the barest of smiles, if you did not know Snape it would have easily been missed.

Next to Professor Snape was a jittery looking fellow wearing a purple turban and when he looked at her she could swear his eyes flashed red and a slight jolt of pain went through her scar. Rubbing at her jaw she shrugged it off when she saw to her horror Lily Potter sitting to the left of the headmaster.

Draco leaned back and whispered " What is the golden boy's mummy doing here?" 

Shrugging her shoulders she replied " I haven't the faintest clue but it is bound to mean nothing good for me.”

Before he could reply Mcgonagall cleared her throat and loudly said " The sorting shall commence.”

Then she placed upon a four legged stool the most dirty and raggedy hat that Harriet had ever saw, Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she ever found it in her pristine home.

Then to her great surprise a rip appeared on the hat much like a mouth and started to sing, at the end they all began to clap some students cheering, then Mcgonagall cleared her throat again and pulled out a long sheet of parchment.

In a loud but firm voice she called out " Hannah Abbott" a small blonde haired girl with pigtails nervously made her way up to the stool.

Mcgonagall placed the hat upon the girl's head and after a few seconds the rim of its mouth opened again and it yelled out " HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl excitedly jumped off the stool as soon as Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head and made her way to the yellow and black table which cheered and welcomed her warmly.

Harri was getting pretty nervous if Mcgonagall is going in Alphabetical order then she should be soon called.

Mcgonagall looked down at her list and smiled warmly when she called out " Harriet Black!”

Murmurs went through the hall, no one was expecting a Black to enter Hogwarts anytime soon. Everyone new the young Black lord was unmarried and presumptively thought heir less.

She straightened her back at the encouraging nod from Severus and smirked at the surprised and horrified expression befalling the headmasters face.

It seemed it was safe to note that he recognized her, she should send a letter to father to ask how to handle the inevitable confrontation that would bring.

She sat down on the stool and Mcgonagall placed the hat upon her head, casting her into complete darkness for it was too big for her small head.

She flinched when she heard a brassy voice inside her mind.

" Oh yes what a remarkable mind you have dear child.” 

The voice said, startled she immediately tried to force her Occlumency barriers to go up causing the hat to say " Fear not dear one, I am bound by the school and the old founders themselves to not reveal the secrets in their students minds.”

A little reassured by this she let the hat do it's work, it was a weird sensation to feel a foreign being rifle through your mind all her thoughts and memories laid bare for the hat to see.

" You have a clever mind and like to gain whatever knowledge you can, but not for knowledges sake, but what it can do for you. Hmm, you've had a hard life my child but your bravery and cunningness has seen you through, ah what's this? Your a parselmouth! Ooho! what a delight I have not sorted one of the serpent tongue in many years.”

At this point she was sure there was no house for her, surly it did not take this long.

With a chuckle the hat said " Do not fret there is a house for you yet. I find myself at a hard decision, your extremely brave, yet I believe you would be stagnant and overshadowed by your brother in the house of the lions. We've already determined Ravenclaw is not right for you and your loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff but only to those who's earned it.”

" I believe there is only one place for you, there you shall find the path to greatness and show your true worth, it better be... SLYTHERIN!"

And to a loud round of applause coming from the sliver and green table Harri made her way to her new house giving her cousin a smirk as she caught his eye.

The sorting went on and on afterward and a couple more went to Hufflepuff, a few to Ravenclaw, the bushy haired girl from the train went to Gryffindor and so did surprisingly the timid boy who lost his toad.

And of course when Draco swaggered to the stool once his name was called the hat barely touched his head when it too yelled out Slytherin.

Smirking he made his way to the open seat beside her and said in a smug voice " See I knew we would be in Slytherin together cousin.”

Waving her hand she replied " Yes you were correct all great wise one" the proud pure blood heir stuck his tongue out at her, but her attention was caught by the name Charlus Potter being called out.

The boy who lived proudly strutted his way up to the stool and was smugly smiling when the hat immediately called for Gryffindor.

It seemed this caused the lions house to go completely wild, they were cheering and clapping so loud it nearly burst Harri's poor ears, she rolled her eyes and said to Draco " It's not like his head needs inflating anymore than it already is.”

Not too long after the golden boys sorting till Blaise, the last one was sorted into Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and said with his arms open wide as if to embrace the whole school " To those that are new welcome to Hogwarts and to those returning welcome back" he smiled warmly at them all then continued saying " There is a time for long speeches but now is not that time tuck in.”

And with a clap of his hands the tables filled with so much food Harri could hear the wood groan at the weight.

She had never seen so much food in her life, there were hills of roasted chicken, steak and kidney pies, baked potatoes and oddly enough bowls filled with humbugs.

She enthusiastically began to fill her plate up as did the other children around her. Excited chatter filled the room as students began to converse with each other, an older boy in her house called down to her from her left.

" Hey Black" he said, Turing to him with a questioning brow raised the boy continued on to ask " I didn't know there were any Blacks born in recent years, how come nobody has seen you til now?"

She lifted her chin and gave him an unimpressed look but carefully replied " For starters, I would like to be called by my appropriate title of Heiress Black" at this the young mans eyes went wide " And another I do not see where my family business concerns you, and I would appreciate not to be ask anymore questions about it unless I see it necessary to inform you all" at this she looked at all the Slytherins around her who was trying yet failing to give subtle curious looks her way.

Satisfied she finished her meal and was pleased to see her favorite dessert treacle tart appear on the table once pudding was presented.

After the children had their fill and sleepiness began to creep in the Headmaster stood from his chair and clinked on his goblet to gain everyone's attention.

" Now just a few start-of-term notices to give you now that we all have been fed and watered.”

" First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" his eyes flashed to the Gryffindor table at this.

" I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors, also he has a list of the banned items such as fanged frisbees and screaming yo-yos, there are some 375 items on the list which you can find on Mr. Filches office door." Dumbledores mustache quivered at this, he didn't seem all to concerned at all about the banned items.

" Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.”

Harri leaned in to Draco and said " You were right cousin dearest he's completely mad. Who in their right mind would say such a thing, it's like a moth to a flame to those fool hearty Gryffindors" and sure enough the red and gold table seemed intrigued by what the headmaster said and her twin himself was excitedly whispering to the Weasley boy next to him.

Roiling his eyes Draco said " Five galleons on Potter being the first one to go into the forbidden corridor.”

Smirking at him Harri replied " Oh you are on but I put five on it being within the third week of term.”

Their attention was immediately grabbed again by the Headmaster saying " I believe it is now time for bed. Off you trot!"

And with that everyone got up and made their way to their dorms, the first years gathered around their houses perfects to be guided to their right dorms.

But before Harri could follow her year mates Professor Snape came up to her and said " Ms. Black the headmaster would like to see you in his office. Follow me.”

Nervously she looked up at her now head of house and asked " What does he want?"

With a grimace the potions master said " I'm not sure, but it could be that he knows who you are and probably wishes to confirm that."

Nodding her head she replied " I figured this would happen but not so soon, would you please stay with me?"

Reaching out to squeeze her shoulder Snape replied " Of course and as your head of house I am obliged to be with you in any and all meetings with the headmaster.” And with that they both broke off from the other Slytherins and made their way up to the headmasters office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used both McGonagall's and Dumbledore's speech from canon. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling


	6. Spark of Friendship

Professor Snape and Harri quickly made their way up to the seventh floor of the castle where the headmasters office was placed.

Despite the circumstances Harri couldn't help but admire the castle around her, what she could see in the darken halls was beautiful, she couldn't help but think she stepped back in time with the medievalesqe decor.

There were knights in armor standing guard every six feet of the hall and as they approached the grand staircase Severus said " Mind your step child, these stairs have trick steps and most annoyingly they like to move."

And to her wonder every wall was filled to the brim with portraits all looking curiously at the young student and Professor as they made their way up.

Harriet couldn't wait to explore the castle further and maybe discover the hidden passageways that her father told her about.

As they were making their way up the final landing, Severus slowed down and said in a low voice " Remember Harriet do not look the headmaster in the eye, he is a powerful occlumens and you have barely scraped the surface of mastering the art. I do not know what exactly will happen but know if he does know of who you are then there will be nothing that he nor the Potters can do about it."

Looking up at him she said " They are very powerful people Professor, what if they can take me back?"

Looking down at her the potions master replied " Powerful they may be but the house of Black still has a higher station than the Potters could ever dream of. Listen to me girl when I say that even if something were to happen to your mutt that the Potters would have to fight your grandfather and the Malfoys as well for your custody, and there is no way that they could win."

Feeling reassured she nodded her head in thanks and carefully focused on her own occlumency shield much to the approvement of her Professor.

They then reached a stone gargoyle which Severus whispered " Lemon Drops" to and it leapt to the side revealing a stone staircase that lead up.

As they reached the top they could hear loud voices coming from the other side of the door.

Severus reaches out to knock and as he did the door opened with the voice of the headmaster saying " Come in, come in."

Harri briefly froze at the door at the sight of both Lily and James Potter, who was looking at her with longing and a deep regret in their eyes.

Mrs. Potter stepped forward and said " Harri is that you my dear sweet girl? I knew I recognized you in the shop back in Diagon!"

Harri stepped back closer to Severus and said " I'm sorry but I'm not your girl, I haven't a clue to who you are." Mrs. Potter began to cry and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

" Harriet, this is James and Lily Potter your mother and father." he said with a grandfatherly smile.

Shaking her head Harri replied " I'm sorry headmaster Dumbledore but my parents are dead."

Frowning at the girl he said " Who told you that my girl?" 

Harri replied " My aunt and uncle of course, they told me they died in a car crash.”

Dumbledore looked shocked at this and then asked "'You are Harriet Potter correct?" 

Shaking her head she replied " I was Harriet Potter but I'm now a Black. My father Sirius found me and rescued me from my horrible muggle relatives."

James Potter shouted out " More like kidnapped! I told him to leave you well enough alone. You were happier without a dark wizard like him!"

His shouting caused the young girl to flinch back but she quickly took ahold of herself and said in a low angry voice " I was miserable with those monsters! If you ever had any love for me whatsoever you would have checked on me!"

James looked at her with shock in his eyes and Lily choked on a sob as Harri continued " Sirius rescued me, he gave me a home and for the first time in my life I finally can say that I'm happy! So no in my eyes my parents are dead! Sirius is my father now. Him and grandfather are all that I need."

" My dear girl" the headmaster said " I'm sure that your aunt and uncle loves you very much, perhaps they did not tell you the truth for they feared it would only hurt you."

Harri gave such a bitter laugh it disturbed the adults in the room for such a sound should never come from a child's lips.

" They loved me you say? How do you call being forced to work as their own personal house elf mean love. How does being beaten and starved equal to love! Tell me headmaster" She lifted her scarred hands and said " Tell me how this is love!"

Tears were now flowing down her cheeks and then Severus placed his large hand upon her shoulder and said in his low drawl " If you do not believe her Albus I have in my pocket the copy of her health report. I believe you all will find it to be quite enlightening to your own ignorance.”

James immediately grabbed the rolled up parchment in Severus's hands and as he read it his face paled and tears began to flow down his face.

He wordlessly handed the report to his wife and then rounded on the headmaster.

Sadness turned into rage as he pointed his finger at the old man and said " You said she was safe! You said you had someone to watch her and made sure she was happy! Making sure she was healed! You told us that she was but this is proof that you lied!"

Albus Dumbledore looked upon the distraught man before him and said " To what I was told she was safe James, though we could never really see what went on inside the home.”

He then bowed his head in shame and said " I am sorry my dear boy, I have failed you all.”

Lily was currently balled up in a chair distraught at what she had read of how her own sister had treated her daughter.

Dumbledore was now reading the report his eyes wet with unshed tears and said " This has been a grave error, tell me dear child what could this old man do to gain your forgiveness?"

Harriet gave them a fierce snarl and said " There is nothing any of you could ever do to make me forgive you!"

Lily scrambled from her chair and said " Oh my sweet darling girl I'm so so sorry! I didn't want to give you up neither did you father, we do love you so very much.”

At this point Lily was on her knees before the girl slowly reaching out to grab her hands and said " If you want we can be a family again, wouldn't you like that?"

Harri jerked her hands from Lily's grasp and said " I found my family Mrs. Potter.” Lily looked like she'd been slapped and she buried her head in her hands sobs racking her body.

James slowly approached and said " At least can you give us the chance to get to know you? Please!" He begged. " If not for our sakes then for the sake of your brother who never knew you!"

Harri looked upon both Potters and said " And who's fault is that hmm? We may never reach the relationship that you may want but if Charlus is willing to try I would be willing to give him a chance, after all like I once was he is only a child.”

At this the old man smiled and said " Good, very good my dear girl. Now I know you must be exhausted so Professor Snape if you would escort her to her dormitory so she may get the rest she needs."

With a curt nod he led the girl out the door and they silently made their way to the castle dungeons where the Slytherin commons was located.

The next morning as Harri made her way down into the common room she was immediately bombarded by Draco.

"'What happened last night Harri? What did the headmaster want from you?" He asked urgently.

Holding her hands up and tiredly yawning she replied " Calm down cousin dearest, I'll tell you ok just let me have my tea first."

Then she grabbed him by the arm and all the first years followed them together down to the great hall for breakfast.

After she took her first few sips of her morning tea she gave a long suffering sigh at the curious looks Draco and their friends were giving her.

" Alright, alright I suppose you all should know since it'll be going through the rumor mill soon enough." 

She groaned and said " Draco knows the truth but I shall give the rest of you the basics, so who knew that Charlus Potter had a twin sister?”

They all gave her befuddled looks and shook their heads she scoffed " Of course you don't know because after the dark lord attacked the Potters and the golden boy was declared the boy who lived, their daughter was deemed a squib and thrown to the welcoming arms of her mothers magic hating muggle family."

Gasps and cry's of outrage came from her friends and she continued on " The daughter could have easily gone to her godfather who already made her his heir upon her birth, but refused his rights and kept her location hidden from him. It wasn't till the week of her eleventh birthday that she was finally found again and brought back into her rightful heritage."

Blaise gave her a calculating look and said " You are the hidden twin then?" 

She hesitatingly nodded her head and Pansy gasped and said " But clearly your not a squib! How could they make such a grave error?”

She clinched her fist and said " Because they are fools who blindly follow Dumbledore like the lost sheep that they are."

Then Pansy asked " So you are the Black heir because Lord Black is your godfather?" 

Nodding her head Harri replied " Yes but he officially blood adopted me so I am his daughter as well as his heir."

Draco snickered " I bet the Potters won't take to kindly to that." 

With a devious smirk Harriet said " Oh Mrs. Potter looked like I punched her in the gut when I told her that I've found my own family." 

He looked at her with slightly wide eyes and asked " So she was in there with the headmaster? They recognized you?"

Grimacing she said " Both Lord and Lady Potter were there, acting all distressed and claiming they never wanted to give me up in the first place."

Scoffing she continued " Mrs. Potter wanted me to go back to them to be a 'family' that's when I told her that I've already got one. They of course were devastated but too little too late in my opinion."

Frowning she said " They want to at least get to know me but settled with me giving Charlus a chance."

Draco grimaced and said " Why would you want to give the boy hero a chance cousin?"

Harri said in a low but firm voice " I know he is the lights savior or whatever they are calling him these days, but he is still just a child. You never know he may not be all that bad."

Draco scoffed and said " Whatever you say cousin dearest, but if he does anything to hurt you then he'll have to answer to me." 

Pansy cut in and said " He'll have to answer to us all, like Professor Snape said last night we Slytherins stick together."

Harri smiled at them and said " Thank you all for your support and not immediately rejecting me because of my true patronage."

Daphne reached over to squeeze her hand and said " You are one of us now Harriet Black." 

Blaise who was sitting next to her reached his arm over her shoulders and said " Yeah you can't choose who your related to and your alright to me Black."

Harri shoved him off and replied " You lot aren't too bad yourself." 

They all laughed but abruptly their mirth was halted by the tall black glad figure of their head of house looming over them.

He looked at them all with a single brow raised and said In his low drawl " Your schedules and I best remind you all that you represent Slytherin house so no acting like foolish imbeciles" and passed their schedules around and then proceed on down the table.

Draco groaned " Ugh, first class is transfigurations with the Gryffindors."

Rolling her eyes Harri said "Looks like three out of our seven classes we are with them, hmm, Transfigurations, Potions and history of magic. That should be fun, no disasters waiting to happen at all."

Soon after Daphne noticed the time had said " Guys we have thirty minutes to gather our things and make it to our first class" and with that all the children quickly stood up and made their way back down into the dungeons.

A few moments later found the first year Slytherins sitting quietly in the transfiguration classroom. Harri and Draco sat together in the second row, Daphne and another Slytherin first year Tracy Davis, a sandy blonde hair girl who introduced herself to Harri last night in their dorm room sat in the first row.

Behind them was Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Nott was a quiet boy with brown wavy hair that reached just past his ears and he seemed to always have his face in a book.

In the very last row was Crabbe and Goyle. All the Slytherins were on the left side of the room as the Gryffindors claimed the right side.

Class should have started a minute ago, yet curiously looking around all Harri could see was a tabby cat that was sitting on the teachers desk before them. Professor McGonagall didn't seem the type to let children alone in her classroom or to be late to her own classes.

With a bang the classroom door opened making some of the students jump, turning around to her amusement she saw her brother and his friend Ron Weasley make their way in.

Weasley sighed in relief and said " Blimey Charlie we got lucky, imagine Mcgonagall's face if she saw that we were late!"

Then to the boys horror the cat on the desk leaped off and turned into their Professor.

She gave them a stern frown and said " I do hope you will not make a habit of being late for my class Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley.”

Gulping Charlie said " Sorry Professor McGonagall we just got lost."

" Well maybe I should transfigure one of you into a map so you'll never be lost again." Then she shooed them off to their seats and began the lesson.

Professor McGonagall then began her speech about the wonderful art of transfiguration and turned her desk into a pig and back much to the awe of the students. Unfortunately they would not be getting to do animal transfiguration like that until their sixth year.

Then the stern Professor placed a matchstick on their desk and asked them to turn it into a needle.

All along the classroom the first years were waving their wands around, some like Weasley were jabbing their wand aggressively trying in vain to turn their matchstick.

Harri rolled her eyes at the red heads idiocy and then looked at her matchstick.

She like the others was not finding success and she thought back in her time in that dark cupboard, searching deep within herself to find that which made her special.

She closed her eyes and could feel the small tendrils of her magic emitting from her core and guided it to the matchstick, she imagined it and willed it to turn into a needle.

With a gasp from above her she opened them to see a shining sliver needle where her matchstick was. Professor McGonagall gave her a warm smile and said " Well done Ms. Black a perfect transfiguration! Five points to Slytherin."

She received a pat on her back from Draco and a whispered well done from Blaise behind her.

The buck tooth girl from the train whom Harri learned her name was Hermione Granger glared at her and hissed " How did you do that!"

Harri glanced at her and replied " It's all about intent, just reach out with your magic and image the matchstick turning into a needle."

Granger scoffed and said " That's not what Professor McGonagall said to do!" 

Harri shrugged and said " To each their own then."

And proceeded, much to the Muggleborns ire, to change her needle back to a matchstick and back to a needle three more times.

Most of the week that followed was one of the greatest of her life. She was doing well in most of her classes, besides of course history of magic which was taught by the ghost Professor Binns.

He made the subject seem so dull with his continuous monotonous voice, that it sent Harri straight to sleep.

Luckily her new friend Theo seemed impervious to Binns droning and managed to make his notes, which to his chagrin gave to his friends to copy.

She was also very disappointed in defense against the dark arts, she loved her grandfathers lessons on dueling and defense and knew it would be her best class, yet the stuttering of Professor Quirrell made it hard to understand what the man was saying.

Her scar also tended to act up when in his class which made her automatically suspicious of the cowardly man.

Fortunately for Harri her brother had not tried to talk to her yet and despite Lily, which she learned from Professor Flitwick during charms class is trying to get her masters in charms and thus will be helping the short charms Professor during his classes, has not bothered her other than stare intently at her during class and at meal times.

It made her highly uncomfortable but she easily brushed that thought aside as today was Friday and she was finally going to her first potions class.

Severus had took the time last month to teach her the basics and she fell in love with the craft much to the potions masters delight. So to say that she was excited was a vast understatement.

Since the Slytherin common room was on the same level as the potions lab, Harri and her friends arrived early and waited patiently by the locked door.

When Charlus with the rest of the Gryffindors following at his heels made their way down, Draco said under his breath " Well its the boy wonder and his band of sycophants coming to brighten our day."

Harri hit him in the gut and hissed " Play nice cousin.”

When Weasley yelled out " What did you say Malfoy? Got a problem slimy snake!"

Harri looked at him coldly and said " I would be glad if you were to refrain from insulting my cousin and my house."

The red haired boys face went red and he said " What's it to you scar face!"

Gasps were echoed through the hall and Harri had to physically hold Draco back when he yelled out " Don't you dare call her that you weasel!"

She was disappointed to see her supposed brother make no move to stop his friend as he continued his insults.

" What happened to you face Black? Did your death eater daddy do that to you cause he's ashamed of what a..."

But he did not get to finish his sentence as the door banged open to reveal the sneering face of Professor Snape who said in a cold voice " Thirty points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for bulling your classmate and a weeks worth of detentions with me."

He then stepped back so the students could come in. Weasley angrily stomped his way in and Potter was hissing something in his ear.

Once the students settled down Professor Snape made his way to the front of the class and folded his large robes over him that made him look like a overlarge bat.

" You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began in a low voice " As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach."

Silence filled the classroom and Harri shared a brief look of excitement with Draco.

Then suddenly Snape barked out " Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harri saw at the corner of her eye Charlus confused face and rolled her eyes at Granger who had her hand high in the air.

" I don't know sir" Charlus said

Snape then asked " Well tell me Potter where would I find a bezoar?"

Grangers hand was thrust into the air again her bottom nearly leaving her seat and Charlus shrugged and said with a smirk " The potions cabinet sir."

Snapes lips formed into a sneer and he said " Two points from Gryffindor for cheek Mr. Potter."

Charlus glared at the dour man and then Snape asked " Let's try this one more time, tell me the difference Mr. Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Charlus gritted his teeth and said " I don't know sir.”

Snape smirked at him and said " Clearly fame isn't everything, did you think you were too good to open a book before class Potter?"

He then turned to Harri and his smirk grew " Ms. Black same questions."

Nodding her head she said " Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion called the Draught of living death, you can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat and there is no difference between wolfsbane and monkshood because they are the same plant also know as aconite."

Nodding his head the Professor said " Very good Ms. Black five points to Slytherin." He then flashed his coal black eyes on the rest of the class and barked out " Why aren't you all writing that down?!"

Immediately the familiar sound of quills scratching on parchment filled the room and Snape turned around, he flicked his wand at the chalk board which started to write instructions on a simple potion to cure boils.

He then said in his low drawl " Today we will be brewing a simple potion to cure boils, you will find the correct instructions upon the board and the supplies are in the storeroom behind my desk."

Spinning around he said " Well don't sit there like imbeciles get to it!"

All the Gryffindors sprung from their chairs and made their way to the store room. Harri and Draco shared a smirk and calmly set their table just the way Sev taught them.

Thirty minutes in everyone was busy bustling at their cauldrons when a loud bang like a cannon went off at the table to the far right of the room.

Professor Snape stormed his way over to the cowering and crying Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan who was currently covered in boils.

He growled out " You idiot boy! Did you forget to cut off your burner before adding the quills!" He then spun on Potter and said " Think it'd make you look good to sabotage a fellow students work eh, Potter!"

Stuttering Charlus replied " I didn't.."

" Yes I know you didn't stop him before he could get hurt! That's another five points you've lost. Weasley, Thomas take Longbottom and Finnegan to the hospital wing now!"

After the four boys made their way out of the lab the rest of the class went fairly well.

When it was time to bottle their completed potions, both Harri and Draco set their near perfect potions on Snapes desk, and smiled broadly at the proud gleam that shone in his usually cold black eyes. " Well done, Five points to Slytherin each."

After class was done and Harri and Draco made their way out to the grounds to catch what little summer sun they could, Charlus yelled out " Hey Black!" Which stopped them in their tracks.

Slowly turning around Harri morphed her face into a cold blank mask and said " What do you want Potter?"

Charlus flinched at the coldness in her tone and said " I'm sorry about Ron, he has a big mouth and I told him to leave you alone."

She sniffed at that and said " Oh yes you've done a very good job controlling your Weasel back there."

Charlus sighed through his nose and said " Listen Mum and Dad talked to me the other day and told me you were my sister. It's a real rotten thing what they did but can't we just let the past go and try again."

Her lip formed in a sneer and said " Let the past go you say?" Scoffing she continued " You don't know what hell I went through because of their careless actions."

His eyes went wide and he said " Come on, Please! I've never seen them so heart broken."

" Not my problem" she replied and then flicked her hair and turned her back to him.

Before her and Draco could continue he yelled " Wait!" Turning back to him with a brow raised Charlus continued " At least can you give me a chance? I've always wanted a sister." And he stuck his hand out toward her.

She looked down at his outstretched hand sighed and said " I did promise Lord and Lady Potter that I would if you wanted to try."

He smiled brightly at her as she grabbed his hand and then he pulled her in a hug causing her to squeak at the sudden movement.

" Brilliant!" He cried " I can't wait to get to know you sister!" Then he let her go and continued down the hall with a spring in his step.

Draco rolled his eyes at her " What" she snapped.

He shook his head and replied " Your way to nice to be a Slytherin cousin." 

She punched his shoulder and said " Shut it you git" both children laughed as they went on to join their friends outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Snapes speech from canon, it is my favorite so i had to put it in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling


	7. Trolls and Fights

The weeks seemed to just fly by for Harriet and much has happened since her first handshake with her twin.

Slowly people found out about her connection to the Potters, it wasn't easy to be subject to stares and people whispering as she passed, but Draco and the others helped distract her from the gossip spreading throughout the school. She is just glad it has yet to be in the Daily Prophet.

And despite the house rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor, her and Charlus has at least spent two days out of the week either studying or just hanging out by the lake together.

Usually they would have to go alone without their friends because Ron or Draco would begin to fight like cats and dogs, it was quite annoying really especially during their first flying lessons when Draco taunted her brother and the Weasel.

Longbottom lost control of his broom and ended up breaking his wrist, causing the flying instructor to leave a bunch of first years and brooms alone.

Surely nothing could go wrong, not true unfortunately, because Neville dropped his rememball which Draco spotted and as soon as he picked it up Ron puffed up like a angry cat demanding him to give it back.

Of course unknown to the Gryffindors Draco did plan on giving it back to Longbottom himself but could not pass the opportunity to mess with the red head.

Her brother bless his noble hearted soul came into Ron's and Neville's defense, which lead to him chasing Draco on his broom and miraculously catching the clear ball in the air after Draco threw it.

Besides getting into trouble like her cousin did once Snape found out, her brother somehow got landed on the Gryffindor quidditch team as their new seeker, much to her cousins and the rest of Slytherin houses annoyance.

Other than that things were going well, Sirius replied back to a letter she sent, he was upset and wary with the Potters and made sure to tell her to be careful.

He also congratulated her on her sorting into Slytherin and grandfather was so happy, he sent her a box of goodies and a slightly illegal book that she quickly had to hide, the crazy old man seemed to forget where she was.

She was also top of her class which caused her to form a bit of a rivalry with the Muggleborn Granger, the buck tooth girl seemed very annoyed when Harri got the spell or her potion done first, and better than what she could ever accomplish.

Lily Potter still left her alone, though she did hover around her during charms class and always had this strange look upon her face like she was constantly in a battle with herself on what she wanted to do.

Samhain quickly caught up with them today, and Harri woke up extremely annoyed and irritable for reasons she did not understand until at breakfast.

She witnessed a unusually larger number of people surrounding her brother and giving him vast amount of praise, today marks the tenth year of his defeat of the dark lord.

Oh right, she thought bitterly, today was the day her life went to hell.

She stabbed her sausage with her fork so hard that it bent a little and beside her Blaise looked at her warily and asked " What's got your knickers in a twist?"

With a yelp he rubbed his arm as he looked at her with fake hurt when she hit him with her fist and said in a hiss " Today marks the day that my life went to hell!"

" Ah" he said " I'll make sure the others know so as to save them from your wrath."

She pouted at him and said " I'm sorry Blaise, it's just so hard for me to suffer this day, while you look at my perfect brother over there basking in the sheep's praise!"

He glanced over to the Gryffindor table and said " Well he does seem to enjoy it" he then looked at her and said " I thought you two were getting along rather well."

With a frown she replied " Well we have, it's been rocky but I think things have been going ok."

Then with a shrug she said " At least in my opinion, better than what I thought our relationship was going to be, especially since he still hates Slytherins."

She glared a bit in Charlus direction and said " Did you know he told me I could get resorted if I wanted to?" Scoffing she continued " Said his parents are really close with the headmaster and he was sure he could get him to make it happen."

Snorting Blaise said " I'm not surprised at that at all. Probably part of his hero complex that he has to save his long lost sister from the dark evil snakes before it's too late."

Giggling Harri swooned with her head on Blaises shoulder and her hand covering her face in a dramatic pose and said " Oh woe is me! Chosen one please save me from this den of snakes!"

The Slytherins in hearing distance started to laugh and shake their head at the Black heirs antics, Flint the Slytherin quidditch team captain stood up from his seat and knelt before her with his arms outstretched and said in a dramatic voice.

" Oh dark princess! I fear it's too late for your golden lion to save you! For your once light heart has been corrupted by Slytherins noble house!"

She with the rest of the Slytherins started to laugh uproariously, which caused the rest of the other houses to stare at the house of snakes quizzically, and Snape to glare at them for loosing their decorum.

They quickly settled back down and the burly fifth year gave her a wink and ruffled her hair as he got back up to his seat.

Shaking his head Blaise said " You really know how to cause a scene don't you Black.”

She smirked at him and replied " I learned from the best."

Happily she finished her breakfast her mind off of what was troubling her and she began to hope the rest of the day went just as well.

Unfortunately, for her the day only got more strenuous, everywhere she went there were people talking about her brother or to her mild horror talking about her, and how horrible it must be for Charlus to have such a dark twin.

Her friends bless them was trying their best to keep her spirts high, but if one more kid tries to send a tripping jinx in her direction she will snap.

It was finally time for the Halloween feast and though she was disappointed in not being able to perform the proper hallowed rights to honor her ancestors. Harri and every Slytherin made sure to set aside a small portion of their meal in order to make up for it.

Her and Daphne was currently laughing at the Hufflepuffs, who had an infestation of spiders and centipedes that were crawling all over their plates and food, Draco gave her a knowing look and rolled his eyes at the devious smirk she flashed at him.

But all good mirth was quickly forgotten when Professor Quirrell burst into the great hall and ran all the way to the teachers table, his turbon was slightly eschewed and he was breathing harshly as he yelled out " TROLL! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know!" And then promptly feinted in the middle of the hall.

As everyone around her started to scream and scramble from their seats Harri sat there stunned, surely this is some sort of cruel Halloween joke.

But as she looked to the other teachers she realized that this was no joke.

Even Professor Snape looked mildly alarmed by the defense Professors announcement.

There was a loud bang and purple smoke that came from Professor Dumbledores wand which seemed to stop everybody in their panic.

" Students" he started his face looking grim " Please follow your prefects quickly and quietly to your common rooms. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Harri looked toward the Gryffindor table and let out a slight breath of relief to see Charlus lining up behind his house perfects, knowning him he would end up facing the troll if left unsupervised the foolish idiot.

Since the Slytherins common room was in the dungeons and the Hufflepuffs was in the basement both houses decided to hold fort in the library, hoping that the troll didn't make his way up any floors.

* * *

Meanwhile Charlus and Ron was following Ron's older brother Percy the prefect, when he suddenly realized that Hermione has been locked away in the girls toilet crying all day because Ron can't keep his fat mouth shut.

He reached out to grab Ron's sleeve and whispered " Hermione doesn't know about the troll"

Ron's eyes went wide and a guilty look crossed his features and he said " What do we do Charlie?"

Charlie started breaking off from the other Gryffindors and into a pack of Hufflepuffs with Ron following closely behind and he replied back " We'll have to go and warn her, come on I've heard from Lavender that she was in the first floor bathroom."

Both boys managed to sneak their way to the first floor but upon hearing footsteps behind them they quickly hid behind a nearby tapestry.

Peaking out they both spotted Professor Snape making his way up to the next floor.

" What's he up too?” said Ron he looked at Charlie and asked " Isn't the troll supposed to be in the dungeons?"

Charlus frowned in contemplation and replied " Dunno, come on the bathroom is just down the hall."

Once the coast was clear both boys left their hiding spot only to be bombarded with the most horrid smell.

It was like a week old pair of dirty socks that sat for far too long in a vat of rotten cheese.

To the boys horror the thing that created the awful smell was the twelve foot tall mountain troll, it seemed to have made its way up two floors and was heading straight into the girls bathroom.

They heard a scream and both boys rushed down the hall yelling out " Hermione!"

As they made their way to the doorway the troll lifted his heavy club that he was carrying and swung it down on the sink faucets shattering them upon impact.

Hermoine screamed and Charlie yelled out to Ron " We have to distract it!" And began to pick up fallen debris to throw at the trolls coconut sized head.

Ron picked up a big metal pipe and yelled out " OI! Pea brain!" As he chucked it. The pipe hit the beast on the back of his skull which caused it to turn around with a confused look upon its ugly face.

As it approached Ron, Charlie was trying to coach Hermoine through the small gap between the trolls trunk sized legs and what was left of the stalls, but she was too frozen in fear to move.

The troll swung his great club again hitting the wall which busted up more tile and Hermione screamed again in terror, which brought the trolls attention back to her.

Charlie took his wand in hand and ran and jumped landing on top of the trolls back. The troll tried to shake him off and in the fast movement his wand somehow ended up in the beast nose causing it to grunt in pain.

Ron desperate on what to do to help his friends took out his own wand and preformed the spell " Windgardum Leviosa" and the trolls club lifted from its grasp and hovered over top its head.

When Ron let it go it smacked with a great thud on top of the trolls skull knocking it out cold.

All three children briefly stood there in shock and when Hermione asked " Is it dead?" 

Charlie with a look of disgust reached out to pull his wand out of the beast nose and said " No just knocked out."

Just then Professors Mcgonagall, Snape and Qurriell along with, to Charlie's dispare, his mother Lily Potter came storming into the room.

" CHARLUS JAMES POTTER!" The red head screamed " Just what were you thinking! You could have died!" She then rushed over to him and began to check him over for any injuries.

When finding none she then smacked him in the back of his head and said " Your father and I raised you better than this Charlus James, just wait til I tell your father you've been trying to fight a fully grown mountain troll." Then she crushed him in a bone breaking hug.

Mcgonagall looked upon the three children and said in a stern voice " Just what do you three think you were doing! Why were you not in your common rooms like the rest of your classmates?"

Just before Charlie or Ron could open their mouth to explain, Hermoine stepped forward a guilty and ashamed look upon her face and she said " It was my fault Professor McGonagall, I've read up on trolls you see and I thought that I could take one on."

Both the boys were giving her stunned looks, then immediately started to nod their head yes when Hermione continued on to say " Charlie and Ron tried to stop me you see."

Mcgonagall frowned at the young girl and said " Ms. Granger I would have never thought that you would be capable of such foolishness."

Hermoine looked down tears started to form in her eyes and the Professor continued " Be it as it may, not many first years can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. So I am taking five points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger and awarding five points to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for pure dumb luck."

The children looked excited and shocked at each other, Lily patted her son affectingly on his shoulder and Snape glared at them all. Quirrell just sat upon a toilet looking at the troll with a terrified expression upon his pale face.

The next day the school was bustling with the news of what Charlus and his friends did and on their way to dinner after a long day of being congratulated and asked by everyone what happened, A very angry Harriet Black came storming over to Charlus.

Her eyes were like a green inferno and they seemed to burn Charlus upon his skin as that frightful gaze locked upon him.

He raised his hand in a wave and meekly said " Hey Harri...OW!" He yelped as the angry first year belted him on the back of his head.

" What were you thinking you bumbling, reckless fool!" 

He lifted his hands up in defense from another blow and said " What did I do Harri?!”

Lifting her chin up and giving him her best impersonation of one Severus Snape she said " You acted like a complete imbecile! Going out there chasing trolls and then if you please strutting around with your nose stuck up in the air as the whole school sings your praises!"

He glared back and said " Don't be mad at me cause your jealous!" Her eyes went wide then morphed into her usual cold face that has not been directed at Charlus in months.

" Oh I see, jealous am I?" Charlie nodded his head yes and said " You wouldn't be acting like this if you wasn't, I see the way you stare, always glowering in my direction because I am the famous one while you were hidden away."

He immediately regretted what he just said and was shocked to see tears to begin to form in her eyes, before he could apologize she said in a voice so cold that it sent ice shooting down his spine.

" Well if that's how you confuse my concern for jealousy then I really see how you feel about me." Shaking her head she continued " I shall take my leave then heir Potter."

And with that she spun around and made her way past the great hall and all the way down in the dungeons, no one saw as the tears fell from her eyes.

The weeks that followed seemed to have past in a blur, Slytherin had their first quidditch game against Gryffindor and despite how her brother hurt her her heart still felt like it stopped when his broom tried to buck him off.

Observing the teachers stands with her binoculars she witnessed both Professors Quirrell and Snape whispering under their breath and looking directly at Charlie.

She knew that Snape would never hurt the boy who lived so her suspicions of Quirrell just skyrocketed. Before she could make her way over she noticed Snapes robes catch on fire which caused both him and Quirrell to lose concentration, much to her relief her brother was now safe and of course caught the snitch much to the angry shouting coming from Draco and Blaise either side of her.

* * *

The leaves turned and fell and a heavy snow began to fall as the Yule holidays approached closer.

Harri was excited to spend her very first Yule with her father and family. The Dursley's never let her in their Christmas celebrations, always locking her away in her cupboard after she prepared Christmas dinner.

Often she wondered what it would be like to be able to join them and silently crying to herself as she heard the happy cheers coming from her cousin as he opened his many presents.

But this was different, this time she had a family that actually loved her and wanted to be in her company.

Sometimes she can't help but to think that the last five months has all been a dream, she hopes not because it is the best dream she had ever had.

Well except for the bit where her and Charlus has seem to part ways, it still hurt to think that he thought she was jealous of him. Perhaps she would have been if she didn't have Sirius, jealous that their parents kept him and not her. He would never know the pain of hunger gnawing at his insides nor the terror of meaty fists and angry words.

As she explored the castle that was completely decked out for the season, the suits of armor sung carols and the great hall had giant beautiful green trees that was strung up in tinsel and baubles that shined and gleamed in the candlelight, she ran into her brother. Speak of the devil and he shall appear indeed.

He looked like he was in battle with himself and as she passed by him he reached out to grab her arm and he said " Wait Harri!" She stopped but did not turn to look at him.

He sighed and said " Listen I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it and immediately regretted saying it."

She slightly turned her head and cocked a brow, embolden he continued " I've been wanting to talk to you for weeks now but" and he began to rub the back of his neck " You Slytherins really know how to stick together eh?”

Her lips twitched but then morphed back into a firm line, Charlie looked at her pleadingly and said " Look I know you are not jealous and this has just been so hard on us both. I know you were only thinking of my well being and I really messed up."

He smiled at her and asked " Can you please forgive me?" 

She looked him up and down and replied " Against my better judgment I will" at this his smile broaden and before he could say anything she continued " But, when either of us have a problem with the other we must communicate. No name calling and no yelling or assuming the worst of each other."

He nodded his head and said " Yes I can agree to that.. sister."

Then he stuck his hands deep in his pockets and asked her " Christmas break is coming up and I see that your name isn't on the list of students who are going to stay at the castle."

Lifting her brow and crossing her arms Harri gave him a get on with it look, he said " I was wondering if perhaps you would like to spend the holidays with me and mum and dad?"

Frowning Harri replied " I appreciate that gesture Charlie but I don't want anything to do with them, plus I already have plans to spend Yule with my father and grandfather." 

He looked dejected but said " That's good you'll be with them, but if you ever change your mind just send an owl ok."

Nodding her head she said " Ok.”

Then Charlie grabbed her hand and said " Come on I have to show you something really neat I found!"

Begrudgingly she allowed him to lead her down the hall and to another floor when they stepped outside a unused classroom.

He looked back at her excitement glitteringly in those hazel eyes and he said " I've found this a couple days ago while exploring the castle."

He opened the door and as they walked in Harri saw that the room was nearly empty, it housed only a tall mirror that was sitting in the middle of the room.

When they approached the mirror she could read etched on the frame above Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. " What sort of language is that" she asked her brother.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied " Dunno, but I think it shows the future or something."

Looking at him incredulously she asked " Oh and what makes you think that?"

Smiling he said " I see myself as the best seeker in the world! I'm playing for Puddlemere United! That's mine and dad's favorite quidditch team."

Rolling her eye she approached the mirror and froze at the image before her. She saw a older version of herself, power seemed to radiate from every pore and standing just behind her with their hands upon her shoulders and pride gleaming in their eyes was her father and grandfather.

Standing next to her was a tall man, a devilish smirk upon his handsome features and he had red hellfire eyes that she recognized to be the eyes that haunted her dreams. Who was this man and what does he mean to her.

The image seemed to draw her in and then with a jerk she looked away quickly.

" Charlie" she began " There is something not right about this mirror."

Frowning the boy turned to her and asked " What do you mean? It shows the future how could it be bad?"

Turning to look him in the eye she said " It's just a feeling I have, promise me not to return to this mirror." 

He sighed and nodded his head and said " Ok, Harri"

Both children left the room their thoughts stuck on what they saw.

Harri waited til the day everyone was settled in the train and headed on for break when she let slip that she and Charlie are no longer fighting. Draco rubbed the palm of his hand against his face and groaned " I can't believe you are giving that prat a second chance!" 

Daphne nodded her head and added " Especially since he thinks your jealous, he's so full of himself."

Harri frowned at her friends and said " I know but I just can't help it, he's family and that's very important for a Black." Then looking toward Draco she continued " You should know cousin dearest, your mother can be quite scary when it comes to family. Also look at my father for example, Sirius completely rejected his family and his dark core when he was a foolish child. He even fought for Dumbledore in his order! Now look at him."

She smiled fondly and said " He learned the hard way as grandfather Arcturus always says. After the Potters threw me away he reformed ties with aunt Narcissa and well as they say the rest is history."

Theo looked up from his book and said " I can understand that Harri I really do but what makes you think he will be like Lord Black?"

Blaise nodded his head and said " Yes, unlike your father he comes from a light family."

" I know that" Harri began " I don't expect him to go dark or anything, it would just be nice if he could be a little more understanding and accepting that's all."

Draco frowned and said " Just be careful ok cousin, I don't won't to see you get hurt and frankly I trust him as much as I trust Dumbledore."

Sighing Harri replied " I promise to be careful."

The rest of the train ride was spent in peaceful silence and when they finally arrived at kings cross Harri wished her friends a blessed Yule and her and Draco made their way toward their family who was waiting on them.

Sirius swooped down and squeezed Harri tight crying in her ear " Oh pup it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much." 

Harri patted his back a broad smile on her face and replied " I missed you too dad."

He sniffed and let her go ruffling her hair he said " Did you get taller while you were away pup?" 

She stuck her tongue out much to his amusement and turned her attention to aunt Narcissa and said " It's good to see you aunt Cissa, I hope you are well."

Smiling gently down at the girl she reached out to hug her and said " I've been doing well, it's good to see you as well little one." She then stood up and looked at her and Draco saying " I do hope you two have been behaving yourselves."

With mischievous smirks both children said " Of course we have, been good as gold!"

She shook her head then turned to Sirius " Make sure you don't forget our annual Yule Ball this year cousin, you now have an heir to present." 

Gulping the man replied " Don't worry Cissa I'll make sure we will be there." Then he winked at Harri and whisked her off back home to Grimmauld Place.


	8. Yule Balls and Mysterious Stones

When Harriet stepped through the front door of her home she was greeted by their family house elf Kreacher.

The old elf bowed so low his long nose nearly touched the floor and he said in his groggy voice " Kreacher is happy to welcome the little mistress back home. What cans Kreacher be doing for the little mistress Black?"

Smiling fondly down at the old elf she replied " It's good to be home Kreacher, if you would please send my trunk up to my room I would be thankful."

He rose from his bow a smile upon his wrinkled face and said " Kreacher would be pleased to do as the little mistress asks." And he snapped his fingers and he and her trunk disappeared.

Sirius shook his head and grumbled " How is it that grumpy old elf loves you so much? While he treats me with such contempt."

She patted her fathers arm and replied " I'm just easier to like father dear."

She laughed at his pouting face and before she could escape to the library Sirius reached out to ruffle her hair and said with excitement " Come on pup there is someone in the sitting room that you should meet."

Curious she followed her father down the hall and upon entering the sitting room she spotted a man sitting by the fireplace with a book in his hand.

Upon them entering the room he nervously stood up and brushed down his worn tweed jacket, he had greying brown hair that was combed neatly to the side and kind amber eyes. Several long scars marred his face like some sort of beast had decided his face made for a nice scratching post.

He gave her a warm smile and Sirius grabbed her shoulder and said " Pup, I would like you to meet your uncle Remus Lupin."

She smiled up at the man and said " It's a pleasure to finally meet you uncle Remus, father has told me all about you."

He chuckled and replied with a wink " I do hope it's been all good things he's been telling you. I'm sorry I wasn't there over the summer to meet you, busy with some business the headmaster had me on."

Inwardly she scowled at the thought of the old headmaster but outwardly she smiled and said " Oh I understand, no worries uncle Remus it was quite a busy and overwhelming time for me at any rate."

The rest of the afternoon was spent hearing Remus and her father reminisce on their Hogwarts days and sharing small secrets that they learned over the years of the castle.

She also learned that Remus was Charlie's godfather and he was quite pleased to know that they have been trying to get along with each other despite the circumstances.

He stayed for a couple more days then left the day before Yule claiming he wanted to spend some time with Charlie before he left for Hogwarts again.

Harri woke up to a cool crisp winters morning, she got up from her bed and stretched like a cat, Beau was grumbling from under the covers claiming it to be too cold to move.

She giggled at her grumpy snake and then a smile formed on her face as she realized what day it was.

She immediately pulled on her house robe and made her way downstairs toward the smell of freshly cooked bacon that was wafting from the dining room. As she entered she saw her father and grandfather Arcturus at the dining room table, they both turned to her with smiles upon their faces and said " Good morning Harri and blessed Yule."

She gave them a broad smile and replied " Blessed Yule grandfather, father."

After enjoying a big breakfast they made their way to the sitting room where a big Yule tree was shining with red and sliver baubles, and below it rest a pile of presents that Harri was shocked was just for her.

" I have presents?" She asked her father with big wide green eyes and a beaming smile that brightened the room.

Chucking Sirius ruffled her hair and said " Of course you do pup! And it seems some of them came from your friends as well.

Reverently she carefully opened the silver and green packaging of the first present that her father gave her, she gasped in delight to see a sliver chain necklace that had a beautiful sliver crow skull hanging from it.

Grandfather said in his gruff voice " That my dear is the symbol of our family, the crow and it also makes for a portkey back home. The keyword is Toujours Pur."

She looked at him with a smile and said " Thank you grandfather I will never take it off " and she proceed to put it around her neck as Sirius reached into her pile to pull a rather long present.

She could see excitement in his grey eyes and she reached out to take it from him.

She shouted in glee to see in her hand a nimbus two thousand. She immediately sprung from her place in the floor and wrapped her arms around her fathers neck saying " Thank you, thank you!".

Chuckling Sirius patted her back and said " Your very much welcome pup." Then he pulled back and winked at her " We'll head out back to try it out before we have to go to Cissa's ball."

The rest of the morning was spent in merriment as she opened the rest of her presents from her family and friends, she even got one from Charlie he sent her a wand holster that she immediately put on.

Before she knew it evening approached and it was time to get ready for the Yule Ball.

Kreacher laid out for her a beautiful scoop necked dress that was emerald green with fine black embroidery and beads that formed a beautiful design on the dress.

She paired it with some Mary Janes and her new black family necklace, her hair was done in a simple yet elegant bun with a few curly strands framing her face.

When she made her way down to the floo both her father and grandfather were waiting on her.

Sirius looked like he was about to cry and he said " Oh pup, you look so beautiful!" 

Grandfather sniffed and said " My dear you radiate beauty " and he slightly bowed to her and held out his arm.

She gently took it with a smile and said " Thank you grandfather, father." 

Chuckling the old man said " Are we ready?" With everyone nodding in agreement they made their way through the floo and stepped on the other side into the Malfoy's grand greeting hall.

Lord and Lady Malfoy along with their heir and son Draco was waiting by the floo to greet their guest, Draco was looking like the proud pure blood heir that he was with his white blonde hair slicked back and dashing black robes with silver trim.

He was currently slightly bouncing on his feet in his excitement to have his cousin and friends over.

Narcissa smiled warmly at all three Blacks and said " I'm glad that you three could come, Draco show them to the Ball room."

Slightly bowing his head Draco replied " Yes mother." And he spun around on his heal and lead them out of the room and down the vast hall into the Malfoys Ball room.

It was almost as big as the great hall itself back at Hogwarts. It was decorated in colors of sliver and white and made one feel as they stepped inside a winter wonderland.

Many people already filled the room mainly important Lords and Lady's and ministry workers alike.

Grandfather lowered down to whisper to her " There are many here that would be good for you to meet my dear. I know you are just eleven but it's never to early to start gaining allies for house Black." He then pointed at a short pudgy man with thinning brown hair and in his grasp was a lime green bowler.

" That man there is the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge, quite a simpleton if you ask me but our dear Lucius has the man in his pocket."

She filed that information away while her grandfather began to escort her around the room introduceing her to their allies and other people grandfather seemed important to know.

Sirius was somewhere by the bar flirting with a young blonde who seemed to already have too much to drink.

After meeting the people her grandfather says she should know and dancing with her father she was finally released from her grandfathers clutches, she made her way to a small room down the hall where the rest of the children her age had their own party going on.

As she opened the door she was bombarded with the loud music of the weird sisters and Daphne and Pansy excitability squealing out her name.

Both girls immediately rushed over to hug her and said " Oh Harri aren't you having such a wonderful time!" Daphne then held up her hand which held a beautiful sliver bracelet and said " Thank you Harri for the wonderful gift."

Smiling at her friend Harri replied " Your welcome Daphne and thank you for my wonderful gift, I can't wait to read _The Tales of Beedel the Bard_."

Harri and her friends had a wonderful time together and when it was time for them to part it was with tired farewells and sleepy faces.

The rest of winter break seemed to pass by too quickly, for Harri soon found her self at the welcome back feast at Hogwarts.

Even though she missed her family back home she was glad to be back in Hogwarts majestic halls. After the feast she made a beeline for Charlie to thank him for the thoughtful gift.

" Hey Charlie!" She yelled at his retreating figure.

He turned around and a brilliant smile lit his face as he saw her. " Hiya Harri!" He called back with a wave.

They met halfway and she surprised the boy with a quick hug " Thank you for the holster Charlie, it's dead useful."

He smirked at her and showed her his own holster " Top of the line sister mine, the top Auror's use these holsters."

Remembering that Lord Potter is currently the head Auror she forced herself not to grimace at the gift coming from him.

She smiled a tight smile and replied " Well that's good to know " then with a wink she said " Never know when it'll come in handy." Both children laughed and said goodbye and made their way to their respective common rooms.

* * *

A few weeks into the new semester found Harri and Charlie studying together in the library. Harri was busy writing a essay for Professor Snape when her brother asked her " Harri?" she made a humming nose to let him know that she was listening " Do you know who Nicholas Flamel is?"

Pausing her quill she looked up and said " I think I ran across that name in the library back home."

Frowning she looked at him and asked " Why do you want to know?"

Stuttering Charlie replied " O-oh no reason just curious is all." 

He then gave her a sheepish smile when she cocked her brow and said " Don't you try and lie to a Slytherin brother mine, it's embarrassing."

She then put her quill down and turned her body to show that he had her full attention and said " How about a deal then, you tell me why you need to know who Flamel is and if I like what you have to say then I'll tell you who he is."

Charlie groaned and said " Bloody Slytherins and their stupid bloody deals." He then sighed and said " Ok I'll tell you." 

She then had a triumph smirk cross her face and then cast 'Muffliato' a charm that Professor Snape taught her so no one would listen in to their conversation.

" Ok, do you remember back last summer when Gringotts was broken into?" Nodding her head yes she then frowned when he continued on to say " Well Professor Dumbledore is hiding something in the third floor corridor that may have been in that vault and we think it has something to do with Flamel."

" We?" She asked Charlie nodded his head and replied " Ron and Hermione, we ran into a three headed dog that was locked away in the corridor! He's apparently Hagrid's which he named the beast Fluffy!"

Harri looked at her brother incredulously and said " Are you trying to tell me that that daft old codger is hiding a priceless artifact in the third floor corridor, which by the way is guarded by a man eating Cerberus!"

Charlie vigorously nodded his head and Harri groaned and put her face into her hands. She looked up at him after awhile of grumbling to herself of the stupidity of those around her and said " Don't you dare investigate this further! It's none of our business what the headmaster does."

His eyes went wide and he said " But it's in danger whatever it is!" He scowled and said " I know it's that no good Snivellus, dad says he's a dark wizard."

Harri growled at him and said " Don't you dare use that name around me! Uncle Sev " at this Charlie's eyes went wide and he spluttered as she continued on " Was bullied quite harshly by both of our fathers! I can't believe Mr. Potter is still calling him that atrocious name and taught you it none the less."

She took in a deep breathe and said " At least my father grew up and made admends with Professor Snape, he may not be the most pleasant of teachers but he's a good man."

Charlie scowled and said " No he is a no good rotten snake! He tried to kill me during my first quidditch match!"

Scoffing Harri replied " That was Professor Quirrell, I saw him with my own eyes. Uncle Sev was trying to save you with a counter curse."

Harri was glad she cast that silencing charm for Charlie's voice got louder as he laughed and said " Professor Quirrell?! That man is afraid of his own shadow!" 

Scowling at him Harri replied " Well maybe that's his act. Who would guess a stuttering bumbling fool like Quirrell."

Frowning Charlus stubbornly said " I still think it's Sni-Snape he hates me why wouldn't he want to kill me." 

Harri just rolled her eyes and said " Your just bias because he's head of Slytherin house and your father hates him."

Then she flicked her hair back and said " Back on point the person you seek is the famous alchemist who created the philosophers stone, a stone so powerful it can create you unlimited amounts of gold and can help you live forever."

He looked upon her with wide eyes and said" Anyone would want to steal something that powerful, no wonder Dumbledore is hiding it in the school, Hogwarts is the safest place in England."

Begrudgingly she agreed with him then she looked at him with curious eyes and asked " If Hogwarts truly is the safest place in all of England than why are you so worried about the stone?"

Frowning he replied " Back in Halloween, as Ron and I was heading to warn Hermione of the troll we saw Snape head to the third floor corridor." 

Rolling her eyes she said " Are you sure he wasn't just checking to make sure Quirrell didn't use the troll as a distraction to steal the stone?"

He glared at her and huffed " The man feinted in the middle of the hall, he's supposed to be our defense Professor if he feints at the sight of a troll what makes you think he was brave enough to lure it in the school?"

Glaring back Harri said " Gryffindors are so blind, ok let's make a bet, how about ten gallons on it being Quirrell." 

Charlie smirked and held out his hand " That's easy money, ok I'll bet ten on it being your beloved 'Uncle Sev'."

Harri gave him a devilish smirk and shook his hand and said " You know this means you have to let me join in on your little adventure brother mine." 

Charlie groaned and said " But I thought you told me to stay out of it?!"

Shrugging her shoulder she replied " Colored me intrigued."

* * *

Later that night when Charlie told his friends that Harri will be joining them, well they were not too pleased one bit.

"You can't trust her Charlie" Ron began " She's a Slytherin what if she tells Snape? We'll be done for then." 

Shrugging his shoulder Charlie replied " One thing I've learn about Slytherins from hanging around Harri is that they keep to their word when a deal is involved."

" Still" Hermione began " We have to be careful around her, you said it yourself she called him ' Uncle Sev' she could tell him what we learned in order to steal the stone."

Charlie frowned at his friends and said " Now wait a minute guys that's my sister your talking about! She isn't dark like that old dungeon bat." 

Ron and Hermione just glanced at each other worriedly and then Hermione said " Well at least some good did come from it, we now know what fluffy is guarding."

Ron eagerly nodded his head and said " Yeah mate, now all we have to do is make sure Snape doesn't get the chance to put his greasy mitts on it."

The months past since with no sign of any thievery going on. The snow melted away for spring and the only exciting thing to happen was Hagrid somehow getting his hands on a dragon egg.

Harri having enough of the idiocy of her brother and his friends decided to tell Professor Snape about the dragon before they all got expelled for helping to hatch a dragon illegally.

Snape much to Hagrid's sadness gladly took care of the beast before it could burn down half the forest, Norbert the dragon went to a nice reserve located somewhere in Romania.

Of course Charlie and co was none too pleased with her but was secretly glad to be free of the troubling beast, especially Ron since the baby dragon took a bite out of his fingers.

Soon final exams were upon them, Harri was quite confident in her ability to pass them effortlessly and she was greatly amused to witness Granger lose her cool in her preparation for them.

The stone cleared from the children's minds as they revised and took their exams over the course of two weeks, until one beautiful sunny day as Harri and Draco walked out after taking their final exam, the black lake and their friends on their mind, when she saw her brother and his best friends run past them their faces were creased with worry.

Curious she stopped Draco and said " Go on without me cousin dearest, I've seem to have forgotten my quill back in the classroom."

Draco frowned at her and said " Are you sure? I don't mine waiting." 

She patted him on the arm and replied " Don't worry I'll be right behind you, plus I heard Blaise has some after exam goodies that his mother sent."

He smiled at her and said " Ok don't take too long or there will be nothing left for you!" 

And with that Draco made his way outside and Harri immediately made her way to the third floor corridor positive that is where her brother was headed.

When she made it to the area that lead to the Cerberus she spotted the golden trio as they were about to open the door.

Gasping she said " What are you guys doing?"

The children jumped in the air and Ron held his hand to his heart and said " Bloody hell Black! What was that for?"

Glowering at them Harri replied " Why are you three breaking in? It's too dangerous!" 

Charlie sighed and said " I'll give it to you briefly, Dumbledore is away at the ministry and I figured out that Snape must have given the dragon egg to Hagrid in order to learn how to pass fluffy, and I was right because Hagrid just told us music puts him to sleep. So now with Dumbledore gone Snape is after the stone!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Harri said " I'm going to regret this but I see there will be no stopping you lot so I'm coming with you."

" No you bloody will not!" Yelled Weasley.

Charlie just sighed and said " The more the merrier I suppose, come on guys he's probably already there!"

And with that the four children entered the room to hear the smoothing sounds of a harp gently playing and the great snores of Fluffy as he slept.

They quietly made their way to the trap door by the beasts paws and Charlie reached down to lift it up.

When he peered down all he could see was darkness, but before the children could argue who to go first they realized the snoring and music was gone.

They looked up to see the three headed dog growling, all three sets of amber eyes were trained on them and with a scream they all jumped in one by one before the beast could get them with his mighty jaws.

They landed upon a squishy surface Harri heard Weasley mutter under his breath " Good thing there was a soft landing."

And no sooner than he said that when vines started to wrap itself tightly around the children's legs and bodies.

Harri said " Be still it's devils snare" she then summoned fire into her hand and threw it at the plant causing it to shriek and let them go.

" Of course "Hermoine said as they got up from their fall " Devils snare hates sunlight " then frowning at Harri she asked " How did you do that spell? "

Harri waved her hand and said " Some other time Granger."

Charlie and Ron seemed to already have made their way to a door at the end of the room and called out for them. When they opened the door they saw what seemed like thousands of birds flying around the room.

" What kind of birds are they?" Weasley asked.

Harri looked at them closely and replied " Those are not birds, they are keys."

" You don't think we need to catch one of them to get to the next room do you Charlie?" asked Ron.

Frowning at the locked door before him he said " I believe we do, 'Alohmora' won't work on this door."

He then made his way over to a broomstick that was leaning against the wall he grabbed it and immediately shot off into the air.

Hermione yelled at him " You'll be looking for a big brass key! Probably one that looks a bit rough since Snape has already used it to get through!"

Nodding his head Charlie zoomed through the swarm of keys and spotted what he was looking for, indeed it was a big brass key and it had a broken wing.

He plucked it out of the air and tossed it to Harri who caught it without trouble and the four children made their way into the next room.

In the next room was the biggest chess board that Harri has ever seen, the pieces were as big as Hagrid and when they tried to cross the board to the other side they were stopped by the white pawns.

Grimacing Ron said " Looks like we are going to have to play."

What followed must be the most dangerous game of chess in Harri's life, for they all had to play as a chest piece themselves. Luckily Weasley was good for something as he turned out to be an amazing chess player.

Only problem was that he ended up sacrificing his self in order for Charlie as bishop to check mate the king.

Ron was knocked out cold by the queen piece in front of him and a big bump formed on his head. Harri was used to such injuries and reassured Charlie and Granger that he would be ok.

She looked to the other girl and said " Granger, it might be best if you stay with him, if he wakes up keep him awake ok."

The bushy haired girl shakily nodded her head and reached out to hold Ron's hand.

Standing back up from her kneeling position Harri grabbed Charlie by the arm and said " Come on, he'll be fine don't worry."

They made their way into the next room and to the horribly familiar scent of Troll. Luckily it seemed to be knocked out and quickly and quietly the twins made their way to the next room.

As they stepped inside a wall of flame blocked their way back and a wall of black flame blocked their way forward. In the middle of the room there was a table with seven differently shaped bottles and a piece of parchment that had a riddle on it.

" Well what is it?" Charlie asked her as she read over the riddle.

Looking up she replied " Well it seems only one is a potion to let you forward, one to go back, three are poison and two are nettle wine."

Chuckling she said " It's quite clever really, most wizards don't have much use of logic so it would be easy for them to be stuck here forever."

Smirking she said " But luckily for you brother dear I'm not most wizards." She then picked up a small round bottle and said " This one will get you through the black flames."

Charlie frowned and said " There isn't enough for both of us, you go on and take the one that will let you go back, you take that broom back in the key room to fly back up to get help."

Harri rolled her eyes and said " So noble little lion" and then passed the vial to him. He drank it in one go but before he could step through the flames Harri grabbed him by the shoulder and said " I'm sorry but this is for your own good brother dear" and promptly shoved him through the way that they came.

She smirked and picked up the right vial putting it up to her lips and drinking the potion inside.

She felt like ice was coursing through her veins and she lifted her chin and stepped through the black flames.

When she stepped on the other side she said in a whisper " Charlie owes me ten gallons."


	9. The Man With The Red Eyes

In the middle of the darkened room she could see Professor Quirrell standing before the mirror that her brother showed her back in December.

He turned around and said, with not to her surprise no trace of the stutter " Well Ms. Black I was not expecting you" then with a smirk he continued " But it seems by the look on your face that your not surprised to see me."

She slowly stepped forward into the room with a smirk of her own and replied " I'm a girl full of surprises."

" Indeed you are Ms. Black." Then he asked in a puzzled tone " If anybody in this castle was going to try and save the stone I expected it to be your twin, but I only see you."

She shrugged her shoulders and replied " Oh he did come, he thought it was Snape that was after the stone." 

Quirrell chuckled and said " Yes he does seem the type, who would suspect p-poor P-Professor Quirrell when Snape stalks the corridors like some overgrown bat."

He then asked " I'm curious why is it you are here and not your brother to save the day."

Smirking she replied " Oh, he's gone back, help should arrive any moment now."

The Professor laughed a cold laughter and said " Oh is it now, tell me is your hero Dumbledore going to save you? The twin he so carelessly tossed aside."

Scowling she said " I don't give a damn about that old goat, but at least you won't get the stone. "

She cocked her head to the side and asked " Tell me, do you seek it for yourself or for another?”

Deciding to humor the girl he replied " Oh I seek it for my master, for you see last year when I went on a sabbatical he came across me somewhere in the forest of Albania " he then shuddered and continued " Even in such a weakened state my masters magic was still so dark and powerful. He promised me some of that power, so I brought him with me, he is always with me."

Her eyes went wide and she said " Are you talking about the Dark Lord? He still lives?"

Then a raspy voice sounded in the room " Let me speak to the girl." Her eye rapidly looked around the room and in the darken corners to see where the new voice came from, she was not expecting two thieves to be here.

Then her eye locked on Quirrell as he said " But master your not strong enough.”

The voice replied " I'm strong enough for this."

The man reached up toward his head and began to unwrap his turban and Harri's jaw dropped at the horrifying scene of what should be the back of Quirrell's head was instead a face.

It was chalky white with slits for nostrils much like a snake and it's eyes was the ever familiar hell fire red that frequented her dreams.

The face looked upon her and her scar flared up, she reached up to grab it and hissed in pain.

Then it opened its mouth and said " Harriet Potter or should I say Black now. Look at what I've become, mere shadow and vapor."

She looked upon him in awe and said " So your the Dark Lord my grandfather has told me about."

Chuckling the face or should she say Voldemort replied " Do you mean Arcturus?" she nodded her head yes then he continued " Ah, I'm glad to hear that my old friend is still alive, tell me child how does he fare these days."

Now nervous knowing who this being is and what he is capable of she replied " In his last letter he was doing very well." Then she smirked " Mad as ever though.”

The Dark Lord laughed and said " That's good to hear nothing has changed, tell me has he been teaching you the old ways and the Magics of your family?"

Nodding her head she replied " Yes he has made it his mission to make up for lost time."

Then to her shock the Dark Lord smiled and said " That's very good little one" he then snarled " I was surprised to learn what those fool Potters have done."

Then he looked at her intently a calculating gaze glittering in those red orbs and said " Would you, like your grandfather and family before you join me? I can offer you vengeance, I can give you the power I know you crave. Together we could right the wrongs and bring back the old ways."

She frowned her thoughts conflicted as she replied " Its tempting and in a different scenario I would agree but Charlie is my brother and I will not stand aside while you threaten his life."

The Dark Lord laughed again and said " Oh my dear one your brother is of no consequence to me!"

She scowled and said " Then why did you try and kill him back in November?" 

Sneering Voldemort replied " A simple mistake from my loyal servant here, he seemed to think he would gain favor for killing the boy."

She frowned and asked " But he is the boy who lived, the one supposedly destined to defeat you. Why would you not want to kill him?"

Voldemort smirked at her and said " Oh that's where it gets good though child! How amusing it was for me to learn that Dumbledore chose the wrong child!"

She took a step back and gasped and the Dark Lord continued " Yes it was not your brother I aimed my wand at, it was you! It was always you."

Her mind was reeling at the truth of that night laid bare before her. Anger swelled within her chest at the thought that such a simple mistake ruined her life. Well she thought she would ruin theirs in return.

Voldemort gave her some time to process the information before he continued on to ask " Now knowing the truth, would you join me?"

She looked at him with shock and said " But if I'm the child of the prophecy why are you not killing me where I stand?"

He frowned and replied " If death is what you seek then I will have no problem to deal it, but I would see that we could easily cancel out the prophecy if we would to agree to never harm or kill another. I did not want to kill you in the first place all those years ago, too much magical blood had already been spilled. Yet, I was so close to victory and I could not afford a puppet of Dumbledore's that could easily challenge me."

She could understand that, probably something she would have done herself, thinking it through she then came to a conclusion " If I would to join you I could easily see what you gain, the true child of the prophecy would ensure your victory but what would I get in return?"

Smirking at her boldness he replied " I see there is a lion under that snake skin my dear, what would you say that I make you my apprentice? I've never given another such an honor before."

She lifted her chin and said " And would you spare my brother since he is not the one Dumbledore claims him to be?"

" As long as he does not harm me or mine then I see no reason to harm him." he replied.

She crossed her arms a brow lifted and then asked " You would teach me everything you know, even parslemagic?" 

Voldermort quietly laughed and replied " I would but only those of the noble tongue could do such magic."

Then his eyes went wide when she replied to him in parseltonge " _Oh you mean like this my Lord_?" 

He stepped closer to her and said " How could this be? You do not have any parselmouths in any of your family lines."

He then reached out and touched her scar and instead of pain, there was a pleasant tingle like a soft caress of feathers on her face. The Dark Lord hummed and said " Oh well this is a interesting turn of events."

He then stepped back a gleam in his eyes and said " I shall teach you everything I know. If you were to swear to be loyal to me and my cause. You will not be a death eater, no, as my apprentice you shall be much higher in my ranks, maybe even one day become my second in command."

She looked up at him wondering if she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life or the greatest choice she would ever make.

She bowed her head and said " It would be my honor my lord." 

The Dark Lord looked pleased and then asked her " Now would you please see if you could retrieve the stone for me my dear."

She then looked toward the mirror but did not see the image she saw the last time she looked into it.

She saw herself as she was and her image self held a ruby stone in her hand and with a wink placed it inside her pocket.

With wide eyes she felt a heavy weight hit the same pocket and she reached inside and dug out the philosophers stone.

She then turned to the Dark Lord and handed it to his outstretched hand.

He looked at it his red eyes glittering with glee and he said " Well done my apprentice."

She smiled and said " Your welcome my lord."

He looked at her thoughtfully and said " While it is just us and my inner circle you may call me Marvolo, you are now my apprentice and destined equal so it only sounds right for you to address me thusly."

She bowed her head in a sign of respect and said " Thank you...Marvolo."

He then placed the stone within Quirrell's pocket and said " I do not wish for Dumbledore to know of my return so soon." Frowning he used Quirrell's wand to make a replica of the stone then destroyed it making fine red dust that landed on the stone floor.

" Hmm, that should fool Dumbledore well enough " he then looked at her and said " Let's test out your skills apprentice, you and Quirrell shall duel here so the headmaster would not be suspicious of you, I imagine he would be here in a few minutes time."

He then turned around and let his host back in control of his body, who then quickly cast a blood boiling curse her way.

Harri quickly deflected it, her wand shooting into her grasp quickly thanks to her new holster and sent a cutting curse his way.

The man laughed and their dance began, dodging and casting spells back and forth, she was never more grateful for her grandfather's dueling lessons until this moment.

Quirrell was still far more advanced than her but she was a natural talent, as she deflected spell after spell finding enough space in between to strike Quirrell with a cutting curse, but her victory was short lived when he sent a ' Bombarda' at her feet which sent her flying into the wall behind her.

Her head hit the wall with a dull thud and a searing pain went through her brain. She crumbled to the floor and looked blearily up at the red eyes of her new mentor.

Just before she could pass out he smirked and said " Well done Harriet, you will make for a powerful apprentice." And with that she knew no more.

* * *

Groggily she woke up, a headache pounding through her skull.

She opened her eye and was blinded by whiteness and the smell of antiseptics burned her nose.

Blinking the bleariness out she saw that she was in the hospital wing and to her right she heard a chuckle.

Turning her head she saw the golden frames of Albus Dumbledore's half moon spectacles and his twinkling blue eyes that peered at her over them.

Smiling jovially at the girl the headmaster said " You gave us quite the fright back there Harri my girl."

She frowned and looked away from him and said " What happened Professor?" She then gasped in shock " The stone! Charlie! Is he alright did he find you in time?"

He reached out to pat her arm and said " Yes my girl he found me just as I was heading to check on the stone, I was afraid I lost you there for a moment."

She looked toward him careful not to look him in the eye and said with a frown " I'm sorry I destroyed the stone sir. I didn't know how long til help arrived and Quirrell " at this she took a shuddering breath " He had Voldemort on the back of his head."

Dumbledore just nodded as if he already knew of this information and she continued on " If it wasn't for grandfathers teachings I would have died down there, but still it was not enough after I destroyed it he became so enraged and he threw me into the wall."

Dumbledore just nodded again and gave her a grandfatherly smile " You preformed a very brave act my dear girl. Sacrificing yourself in place of your brother, your mother and father are very proud."

She tried not to outwardly scowl at that and the old man continued " The stone is best to have been destroyed at any rate, I fear it was far to dangerous to keep intact."

She frowned and said " But what about the Flamels sir?" 

He chuckled again and said " Ah! I see you done it right then. Nicolas and his wife has just enough elixir to set their affairs in order, but then yes they will die."

He smiled at her and said " But to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

Nervously she asked " So does that mean that Voldemort will never return?"

He sighed and said " I fear that there are many other ways that he could return to his full power, but thanks to you he has been thwarted of this chance to do so. Now your brother has more time to train for I fear one day soon, it could be a month or several years on down the road but he will return and your brother must be ready."

Curious if he would tell her, she looked at him quizzically and asked " But why sir? Why does he want to kill Charlie so much?"

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and a sad smile formed on his lips as he said " I'm afraid both of you are far too young to yet know that truth. But when Charlie is old enough when he is ready I trust that you would be there to stand at his side."

A determined glint shined in her eye and she said " Of course Professor, I shall always have Charlie's back."

The old man smiled at her and patted her blanket covered foot and said " I shall then bid you farewell, your friends and brother has been most anxious to see you." And with that the headmaster made his way out the infirmary whistling as he went.

Not too long after Dumbledore left the infirmary doors opened wide and in stepped Draco, Theo, Pansy, Daphne and Blaise, their faces were creased with worry and when they noticed that she was awake their frowns morphed into beaming smiles in their relief that their friend was ok.

Draco ran toward her and said " Harriet Dorea Black! What were you thinking you could have died!" 

Then he flung himself at her she winced for her head still throbbed but she patted his back gently and said " It's ok, I'm sorry for worrying you cousin dearest."

He chuckled wetly and said " If you ever do that again I'll kill you myself."

She laughed and replied " I make no promises so make it quick and easy will you." She then winked at him as he let her go and he shook his head fondly at her.

She looked to her friends and asked " So how long have I been out?" 

Daphne grimaced and replied " About four days" Harri groaned.

Blaise nodded his head and mournfully said " You missed the game yesterday, Gryffindor won the quidditch cup but we still have the most house points so we should win the house cup."

Draco and Harri shared a smirk and said " Don't worry we'll win it back next year."

Her friends managed to stay for a hour laughing and catching up with each other before Madam Pomfrey kicked them out.

Later that evening Lily Potter crept into the infirmary a determined look set upon her face.

Harri sat up in her bed looking at the woman warily and asked " Can I help you Mrs. Potter?"

Lily flinched and said " I just wanted to come and see you. Also, to thank you for what you did for Charlie, I'm so proud of you."

Harri frowned and said " I did it for Charlus, I don't need your thanks."

The elder woman sighed and said " I know your with Sirius now, but you are more than welcome to come home to Potter manor this summer." She then tenderly smiled at her and reached out for Harri's hand.

The girl jerked it back and said " While I appreciate the offer Mrs. Potter, Grimmuald Place is my home. Charlus is more than welcome to visit me but I'm afraid I do not feel comfortable residing in Potter manor."

A mournful look crossed the woman's face and she replied " I understand, but the offer will always stand." She then left the infirmary feeling worse than ever before.

The next day she was given a clean bill of health and sent on her way.

She was sad that her brother had not took the time to visit her and didn't get the chance to see him until the day of the leaving feast.

As he was headed into the great hall she pulled him to the side and asked him " Hey, I haven't talked to you all week, are you ok?"

He frowned at her and said " Why did you do that Harri? You could've gotten killed." 

She just shrugged her shoulders and replied " I didn't want you to get hurt Charlie."

He crossed his arms and said " I'm the boy who lived, I'm the one that supposed to prevent you from getting hurt."

Sighing Harri said " Your just a kid Charlie, you don't need to save the world. I wish you would understand that."

Shaking his head he said " No it's my responsibility, I led you down there, I should've been the one to face him. "

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said " I'm not sure if I can trust you to let me do what I need to do. I'm not sure why Voldemort is after me, Dumbledore said I have to wait until I'm older, but as long as he is still out there then I have to be ready."

Then he frowned and shook his head again " You just don't understand Harri, I've got to go, have a good summer." And then he left and made his way back toward the great hall.

Harri sighed again wondering why he has to be so stubborn. She then made her way to a empty seat between Draco and Blaise at the Slytherin table ready for what the summer would bring her.

It turns out that Slytherin lost the house cup to Gryffindor as well by just a few points.

Dumbledore gave some last minute points to Weasley, Granger, Charlus and for some inexplainable reason Longbottom.

She too received some last minute house points but not enough to win the house cup.

In the safety of their compartment on the train ride back to London, her friends tried to get her to tell them what happened down in the chamber, rumor has it that Quirrell was trying to steal something valuable from the school, but fortunately no rumors that it was for the Dark Lord.

To their awe and excitement she told them of her little duel with the man and all the traps her and her brother had to go through. She carefully avoided any slip of her meeting the Dark Lord.

When they arrived at the station and after many farewells and promises to write Harri approached the tall figure of her grandfather Arcturus. Looking around frowning she asked " Where is father?"

The older man looked down at her with a glint in his eye she could not decipher and said " I've told him I wanted to pick you up my dear, I'm taking you to the villa we have some matters to discuss."

Curious she took her grandfathers arm and they made their way to the floo systems of the platform.

Did he know what she had done back at school, was he angry or proud that she helped the Dark Lord to return. These questions filled her mind as she stepped into the fireplace and called out " Black Family Villa."

When she stepped into the parlor on the other side grandfather called for a elf to take her things to her spare bedroom here at the villa and he said " You'll be staying with me for the night, come with me into my office we have much to discuss granddaughter."

Nervousness started to creep in her veins so she lifted her chin up and dutiful followed him up to the second floor and into his study.

She waited for him to sit down at his desk then made for her favorite comfy chair that he had to the side.

He cleared his throat and said " What you did back at Hogwarts was very dangerous young lady, you would think as a Slytherin you would have a bit more self preservation."

She looked down and said " I'm sorry grandfather.”

Then he started to laugh " Sorry!" He said " You have nothing to be sorry for girl!"

She swung her head so quickly to look back up at him she thought her neck would snap. With wide eyes she observed the proud smile upon her grandfathers lips and he said " Oh my dear I knew you would bring glory to the name of Black! Yes indeed."

He then leaned back into his chair and said " Our Lord found me, to my surprise and delight alive and fully restored and what did he tell me, that my granddaughter and heir was the cause and that he has made her his new apprentice no less!"

He then gave a mad cackle and said " Oh my dear, I am so proud! " then a serious look crossed his face " But you must be careful my dear, many would kill for such an honor of being our lords protégée. Be ever vigilant and listen to what Marvolo says, he does not take disobedience or laziness well."

All she could do was nod her head for she was too shocked but pleased that her grandfather was not angry with her, and then she was curious and asked him " Does father know?"

He frowned and said " Not yet my dear, he has come a long way, but I'm afraid he will yet fully accept the Dark Lord just now. Hmm, maybe in a few years when the Dark Lord is ready to announce his return can we get your father to understand, to agree. As of now only the elder Malfoy's, Severus and Lord Nott knows of his return."

She nodded her head in understanding and then asked " So what would we tell him when the Dark Lord calls?"

" Ah" he began " That is simple, you will be coming here four days out of the week, three for your training under our lord and one day to continue your heir training with me. You will have the weekend for your leisure and homework."

She smiled and said " That sounds like a excellent plan grandfather, when do I begin."

A deep baritone voice sounded behind her " Now is good time as ever my apprentice."

She spun around in her chair to see standing in the doorway a very tall and handsome man. He looked to be in his late twenty's early thirties, sharp cheekbones and a sharp chin outlined his features, dark wavy hair combed just so and he had the most beautiful dark red eyes that she immediately recognized.

She quickly stood up and bowed saying " Good afternoon, my lord."

He waved her off " None of that now while we are among friends Harriet." She straightened back up and then sat down upon her chair as the Dark Lord took his own seat.

He looked at her and said " Now since Arcturus has told you of your new summer activities, I believe we should set to making that unbreakable vow before we can begin your training."

He then looked to Arcturus and asked " Would you be so kind as to be our binder my friend?"

Grandfather stood up from his chair and said " It would be my pleasure Marvolo."

" Very good, now Harriet before we do this you do understand that one cannot simply break a unbreakable vow, it would mean loss of ones magic and even death." 

A fierce fire entered her eye and she said " I understand and I am willing to proceed with the vow."

A sharp smile crossed his face and he said " Very good, now we hold each others forearm as you're grandfather uses his wand to bind us."

Nervously she nodded her head and reached out to grab him by the forearm as his hand grabbed hers.

Arcturus took out his wand and touched the tip at their conjoined limbs, a silver chain that slithered like a snake came from his wand and began to coil itself around their arms.

Grandfather then cleared his throat and said " Tom Marvolo Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort, do you swear to never intentionally harm or kill Harriet Dorea Black with any means including a third party?"

Marvolo looked at her and said " I do so swear" another chain came from the wand and coiled around them.

Then turning to her the elder Black asked " Do you Harriet Dorea Black swear to never intentionally harm or kill Tom Marvolo Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort, with any means including a third party?"

She took a deep breath and said " I do so swear" and another chain emitted from the wand to bind them further.

Arcturus then turned to Voldemort " And do you promise to take heir Black under your wing and mentor her and teach her all that you know fully and to your best ability?"

" I do so swear" the Dark Lord said firmly and another chain coiled around them.

Grandfather turned to her and then asked " And do you swear to be loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause and to do whatever you can to help him achieve victory?"

A little bit more confident she said " I do so swear" and a final brighter chain wrapped around on top of the others.

" So mote it be" whispered Arcturus and then the chains burned into their skin sealing their destinies together, somewhere deep in the halls of the department of mysteries a glass orb shattered.

They let go of each other's arm and the Dark Lord had a self satisfied smirk cross his lips as he said " Very good, thank you Arcturus, you may go now. I still have some things to discuss with my new apprentice."

Her grandfather bowed and gently ruffled her hair as he made his leave.

Marvolo made himself comfortable in his chair and summoned a house elf to serve them some tea.

He stared intently at her white milky left eye and frowned " I don't apologize much but I do regret the loss of half of your sight, tell me child does it hurt often?"

Trying not to show how nervous she was she replied " Not often anymore, it is completely dead, it has often been a problem in the past when I couldn't see what was coming from my left side."

Humming the Dark Lord replied " Yes I can see that it will only hinder you further and in the coming war it could put you in grave danger."

She sat a little straighter worried this may effect her chance of proving herself capable and stubbornly replied " Don't worry Marvolo I will not let it hinder me, I've survived half my life with it I can still be useful."

He chuckled at her and said " Don't worry my dear I'm not blaiming you, it is my fault after all."

At this her eyes went wide and she asked " Is it from where the killing curse struck me when I was a babe?" 

Nodding his head he replied " Yes it is, but do not fret I have every ounce of faith in you to conquer through and perhaps there is something that I could do to help."

She bounced in her seat and said " Really! Could you fix it?" 

Sighing he said " Unfortunately, no but there may be something better that I can do for you, but all in good time my dear."

She nodded her head and said " Thank you Marvolo."

The rest of the evening was spent with Marvolo explaining to her his expectations and his dislike for tardiness and complaining.

She would be on time at seven in the morning on Mondays, Wednesday's and Friday's in Black Villa where he will be staying to start her lessons.

When he let her go for the afternoon she left with a spring in her step ever excited to start her new journey.


	10. Summer Schemes and Activites

When she came home the next day it was to a happy yet concerned Sirius. " Oh pup" he started " I was worried to death when I found out you were hurt, I can't believe that barmy old man let such a dangerous person teach at the school."

Guilt began to fill her chest as he fretted over her, will he hate her when he does find out what she did. Will he understand that she did it for him and their families future, with the old ways returned then they will be free to practice their magic.

She smiled up at the man who has given her everything and silently promised to be the one to tell him, even if he does end up hating her for it. He deserves better than a daughter like her.

Over the next few weeks Marvolo trained her as promised, he went over magical theory which she struggled to understand but with his guidance it started to make sense to her.

She finds that the man would make for a excellent teacher, if the whole dark lord thing doesn't work out.

Sometime in mid July he started to teach her dueling techniques, he mainly targeted her left side much to her frustration but she persevered, she began to learn to use her other senses such as her hearing to doge a spell as it came barreling at her from her blind side.

" Excellent " Marvolo would say " Remember by using your surroundings and even reaching out with your magic you will always know where your opponent lies in wait."

In her free time she would go over to Malfoy Manor to practice quidditch with Draco, sometimes her father would join to give them a few pointers, they both hoped to make it on the Slytherin team this year, her as seeker and he as chaser.

She was confident in their chances for both her and Draco were natural fliers.

Time went on and before she knew it her twelfth birthday quickly approached.

Two days before her birthday found her in the study that the Dark Lord commandeered, sitting across from said Dark Lord as he discussed the current politics in the Wizengamot.

" Lucius informed me that they are proposing on yet another bill restricting the rights of dark creatures" he sneered " At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if they easily flocked to my ranks, the werewolves would be easy to gain their loyalty but the vampires are a whole different story."

Harri spoke up and said " Well the muggles have a sort of blood bank for their sick and wounded that gets donated by others, you could take from that idea and promise them a blood bank of their own."

Marvolo looked at her with a contemplative frown and said " A interesting idea Harriet, but where would the blood come from? Even the dullest of wizards know the dangers of blood magic, you would find most would not be willing to donate their own."

Frowning back she said " Well that is true, but I didn't say anything about wizards donating blood, we could easily form a blood bank in the muggle world, they need not know that it's going to a clan of vampires instead of a muggle hospital."

Smirking the Dark Lord replied " Well there's an idea."

He then looked at her and said " Your birthday is in a few days times is it not Harriet?”

" Yes I'll be twelve in two days Marvolo" she replied.

" Ah" he began and then pulled out a sliver wrapped package from his inner robe pocket and said " I suppose I'll give this to you early then since it's on the weekend."

Her eyes lit up and she tentatively grabbed the package saying " Thank you sir."

She then gently tore the paper off to reveal a worn brown leather book and as she flicked through it Marvolo said " Take very good care of that Harriet, it's a book on parselmagic written by Salazar Slytherin himself."

She looked at him with shock amazed that he would give her such a priceless treasure, especially coming from his ancestor.

In a quiet voice she said " T-thank you my lord.”

He nodded his head and replied " You are welcome my dear, read through that book and then by Yule I can begin to add parselmagic to your lessons."

Giddiness filled her at the prospect of finally learning such a rare and dark art and she said " Don't worry sir I'll be ready by Yule."

He chuckled at her enthusiasm and before he could reply he was interrupted by his snake familiar Nagini " _Tom_ " she began as she slithered up Harri's chair " _You didn't tell me my hatchling was here, such a good hatchling she gives the best scratchs._ "

Giggling Harri reaches under Nagini's chin and scratched at her scales and said " _It's good to see you Nagini, I'm here for grandfathers lessons but he had to end it shortly, something about cousin Andromeda's daughter stumbling into a cursed family heirloom. I'm sure she will be fine._ "

The snake gave what probably would be a hissy laugh and said " _Silly two-leggers should be more careful. Where is Beau? I wish to hunt with him._ "

" _He's off snoozing away in the sun somewhere as usual._ " Nagini rubbed her snout against her cheek and said " _I'll see you later my hatchling_ " and she slithered off and out the door in search of her friend.

Marvolo rolled his eyes and began to read a book that he plucked from the shelf, Harriet snuggled deeper into her chair and began to read her new gift.

A few days later she awoke on her twelfth birthday to a giddy Sirius once again barking as Padfoot on her bed.

Giggling she shoved him off and said " Good morning dad." 

He turned back and said " Happy Birthday! Oh your growing up too quickly! Twelve years old and going into your second year!"

Then he held his hand to his heart and said " Your making me old kid " he pouted as she laughed at him then he got his revenge by yanking her out of bed and saying " Come on pup! Birthday breakfast awaits then off we go to Diagon with your Dragon."

By the time she finished her breakfast and managed to put on a nice casual robe, Sirius was calling for her downstairs, the Malfoys' were here and it was time to head out.

She took the stairs two at a time and beelined her way to her cousin startling the boy as she jumped him from behind.

With a yelp the boy said " Don't do that Harri!"

Laughing she got off of him and said " Oh don't be a spoilsport cousin dearest."

She then giggled at his pouting face and said " You ready to go to Diagon? I heard they released the new nimbus two thousand and one out."

He immediately brightened and said " Yes I've heard it far surpasses that pheasants broom that you got cousin, father has promised to get it for me if I make it onto the team."

Sirius gasped his hand in his hair and said " I just realized! This whole time I've been training the opposition!" 

Draco puffed out his chest and said " Gryffindor can say goodbye to the cup for the next six years." 

Harri smirked deviously and said " And it's all thanks to you father."

The children laughed at his forlorn face and merrily made their way to Diagon.

To their dismay the ally was packed, more so than usual and they didn't know why until they made their way to the overfull Flourish and Blotts.

Apparently today the famous and ever charming adventurer Glidory Lockhart was signing his new book Magical Me inside the shop, witches young and old excitedly filled every corner of the shop and Harri and Draco made their way to the upper levels to avoid getting trampled by the overeager witches.

From above they could see the man himself in gaudy violet robes posing for a camera that flashed brightly as it took a shot of his wide beaming smile that showed his too white teeth.

As soon as the second flash settled the man looked into the crowd to see Charlus Potter. His smile went impossibly wider as he yelled out " Could it be, Charlus Potter!"

The boy made his way closer and Lockhart reached out to grab him and pulled him to his side, he said something to Charlie but Harri could not tell what, then they both looked up to the camera with beaming smiles as it flashed a few more times.

The man then reached down to grab a tall stack of books and shoved them into Charlie's arms and said to the crowd " When Charlus Potter came into this store to purchase my books he did not expect to receive not only my entire collection free of charge."

The camera flashed again and the crowd clapped, when they settled down he continued " But I am pleased to announce that this year at Hogwarts he will be getting the real magical me as his new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor."

He beamed as the crowd went wild and Draco and Harri looked at each other and groaned. Looks like once again they will have a mediocre teacher for defense.

" I can't believe Dumbledore hired that imbecile to teach us" Draco ranted " Does anybody actually believe he did all those things he says he did in his books?"

Before Harri could reply a scoff sounded behind them, turning around they saw Hermione Granger as she opened her mouth to say " Of course he did! He's the greatest wizard alive sans Professor Dumbledore of course."

Sneering at her Draco replied " Of course someone like you would believe that Granger."

Behind them a voice said " Is there a problem here Malfoy?" 

Turning around Harri saw her brother Charlus giving her cousin a look full of loathing.

Draco sneered at him " I bet you liked that back there Potter, can't go a week without your face hitting the front page can you." 

Harri dug her elbow in Dracos side and hissed " Behave, lets get out of here."

Charlie looked at her and frowned " Been having a good summer hanging with baby death eaters sister."

" Charlus James " a voiced screeched behind him, it was his mother Lily Potter " Apologize to your sister right now!" 

Sighing the boy turned to her and rubbed the back of his neck and said " I'm sorry Harri, Malfoy here just brings out the worse in me."

Harri sniffed and said " It's no excuse to be rude though brother mine." She then lifted her chin and said " I wish you a happy birthday " and then grabbed Draco and left the shop before something bad could happen.

Despite her best efforts though as she and Draco were leaving uncle Lucius and her father got into a fight with Lord Potter and a balding red haired man she assumed must be Weasleys father Arthur, the dark lord informed her that he's been conducting raids on family's suspected of having dark artifacts in their homes.

They were broken apart by the towering figure of Hogwarts keeper Hagrid, who lifted the men by the scruff of their necks as easily as one would a kitten.

In his booming voice the giant asked " Jus wha yer lot thin yer doin! Fightn in this crowd! Should be ashamed of yerselves."

Uncle Lucius straightened up his robes and said in a drawl " You should be more careful James, I would hate for you to lower yourself further like the muggles you so adore."

James Potter just scowled at the proud lord before him and replied " Well at least I'm not some slimy death eater like you Malfoy."

Lucius sneered and said " Come back when you have more than school boy insults Lord Potter."

The children quickly made their way over to them and said " Come on lets get out of here before you get us into more trouble."

James frowned when he saw the crowd his daughter was with and called out " Harri" she spun around as she was about to leave and he pleadingly told her " Becareful with them, they will only hurt you."

She sneered at him and left with her family in tow.

The rest of the trip was made without anymore trouble and at the end Sirius treated them to a ice cream at Fortescue's, which brightened all their moods from the drama of earlier that day.

It was the day before she left for Hogwarts when she was summoned to the study of the dark lord.

The man was currently working on some paper work and peered at her when she stepped in.

He set his quill down and motioned for her to take a seat, as she sat down he said " So tomorrow you leave for Hogwarts." 

Nodding her head she replied " Yes sir."

He smiled and said " Very good, now I know you will be busy with your studies within school and I do not want you to slack on them. But also please remember to continue what you have learned from me so far, and continue that book if you still wish for me to teach you parselmagic come Yule."

She nodded her head and replied " I won't let you down Marvolo!" 

" See that you don't my apprentice " he said firmly.

He then leaned forward and said " I will also give you this mission while you are in school. It has no time limits, Salazar knows it took me til my fifth year to find it myself. "

He lifted his elbows to rest on the table and rested his chin upon the tip of his fingers and asked " Have you heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

Frowning Harri thought back and replied " I think there was a brief mention in Hogwarts A History but it didn't really specify what it was."

The dark lord hummed and said " It is a chamber that Salazar Slytherin himself built." At this her eyes went wide and he continued on " Only a parselmouth can access it, that's the reason why no one has ever found it in a thousand years, until me."

His smile was sharp when he said " I want you to discover it for yourself, before you graduate from Hogwarts in six years time. I'll give you a hint since I'm a merciful lord." At this he chuckled and went on to say " A carving of a snake rests at the entrance of where it is hidden."

Smirking he then said " Also, word of warning once you discovered the chamber keep your eyes closed until the beast knows you are a ally and deems it safe for you."

Curious and a little bit scared she said " There is a beast down in there?" 

Marvolo nodded and said " Yes, but he will not hurt you once you speak to him."

Leaning back further in her chair curious of why he wishes her to find this chamber she then asked " What do you want me to do once I find it?"

He leaned back resting his hands on the arms of his chair and replied " Whatever you desire my dear, Salazar's study is within that chamber, you could discover more than what I ever had the chance to do myself. "

Grimacing he continued " When I opened it fifty years ago I allowed the beast to roam free and he petrified some of the students, eventually killing one toward the end of the year."

Harri gasped and said " What ever happened?"

Humming Marvolo replied " It was a complete accident, the girl was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. After that I knew I could not open the chamber again for Dumbledore was suspicious of me. They were going to close down the school but luckily that oaf Hagrid had a fondness for monsters as pets, so I framed him and his pet acromantula. He was expelled, but Dumbledore showed him mercy by hiring him as gamekeeper" he shrugged.

So that's why Hagrid was expelled from school, she remembered her brother telling her that he and Ron tried to ask him but he refused to tell them.

Grimacing she surely hoped that they killed that acromantula and he didn't run into the forbidden forest.

She then looked at Marvolo with a mischievous smile and remarked " I'll try and not to cause too much trouble my lord."

Huffing out a laugh he replied " If you do, try and not link it back to yourself my dear." Sighing " You would do me no good if you get yourself locked away in Azkaban."

Cackling as she was dismissed she said " I'll see you come Yule Marvolo."

Shaking his head at his apprentices antics he muttered under his breath " Too much like Arcturus."

The next day found her on the train ready for another year at Hogwarts.

As she was catching up with her friends over their summer activities the compartment door opened to reveal the frowning face of Charlus's best friend Hermione Granger.

" What can I do for you Granger? Charlie is not in this compartment" Harri asked as politely as she can.

The bushy haired Muggleborn asked " Have you seen him at all? I've been up and down this train for the past hour and he nor Ron is anywhere to be found." 

Harri stilled and said " Have you talked to Weasley's brothers?"

Granger nodded her head and replied " They said Charlie spent the night at the burrow last night and went with them to the platform, they were running extremely late. Oh you don't supposed they missed the train do you?"

Harri pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed " Who knows with my brother, he manages to get into all sorts of trouble, maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley is already with them and informed the headmaster." Shrugging her shoulders " Honestly there is nothing we can do being stuck here on the train but wait til we get to school to inform a professor."

Sighing Granger said " I figured as much, well goodbye then Black."

After she left Draco and Blaise sniggered at each other and said " Who wants to take bets on them arriving in some flashy manner only to get suspended?" 

Theo shook his head and said " No they won't get suspended just some points docked off, I'll put five gallons on that."

Harri rolled her eyes at her friends as bets went around on what her brother was up too.

Turns out he did arrive in a flashy manner, apparently they missed the train by a minute. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already apparrated back home and left their enchanted car back at the station to pick up later.

Besides sending his owl, Charlie and Ron thought it'd be a good idea to take it for a joy ride across the country to Hogwarts, where they then crashed into the whomping willow.

Five muggles spotted them as they flew into the sky endangering the statute of secrecy. But of course instead of being suspended they both received a week of detention and lost fifty points each.

Harri was greatly amused the next morning when a howler came for Weasley, his mother's shrill voice filled the great hall berating the young embarrassed boy who was trying to sink further into his seat.

She thought Draco was going to choke on his pumpkin juice he was laughing so hard.

Their first class of the day was defense with Lockhart, Harri would be dammed to call that peacock a Professor.

When they all settled in, Charlie and his friends were sitting in the front while Harri and the rest of the Slytherins sat as far in the back as they could, Lockhart dramatically made his way in fuchsia colored robes billowing behind him as he went.

Harri and Draco rolled their eyes at each other as the man began with that beaming smile " Welcome to defense against the dark arts, I am as you know your Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!"

He began to strut through the rows of students as he continued on " Order of Merlin third class, on the dark defense league and of course my most favorite of accomplishments, five time winner of Witch Weeklys most charming smile award."

He flashed his white teeth in a broad smile chuckled and said " Though I didn't vanquish the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him."

Harri leaned in to whisper to Draco as the fool continued to prattle on about himself " I thought banshees were only females?" 

Draco shrugged and said " Dunno, I'll ask father."

They didn't pay anymore attention until he flourished a stack of parchment in his hand and said " Now, I shall pass around a test to see just what you know."

He handed the stack to a blushing Hermione Granger who took one off and passed it down her row.

When the now smaller stack reached Harri she scoffed at what she read " Is he seriously going to pass out a test based on him?" She whispered to Draco.

Draco sneered down at the paper and said " How am I supposed to know what his favorite color is?" he asked in return.

Blaise smirked beside them and said " Just make something up, for example, the answer to number four, what is Gilderoy Lockharts ideal birthday gift? Is obviously a new brain."

" My, my Blaise I didn't know you knew so much about our esteemed Professor" Draco said with a smirk.

Blaise just rolled his eyes and threw a rolled up piece of parchment at the blonde.

After the quiz was done Lockhart sat down at his desk and his wide smile slowly dimmed the more he read through the answers to his test.

" I am rather disappointed in you lot, nobody got the answer right that my favorite color is lilac" he said chastisly.

Then when he flipped to the next test his smile brightened and said " Well a Hermione Granger here seemed to know that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between the magic and non-magic peoples, though a bottle of Ogdens finest fire wiskey wouldn't hurt either" he winked at the class.

Looking around he asked " Who is Ms. Granger?"

Hermione who's face was as red as Weasleys hair lifted her hand up. Harri and Draco sniggered in the back.

He winked at the Muggleborn and said " Well done Ms. Granger, it seems you got every question correct, ten points to Gryffindor."

He then stood up from his desk and then gestured to a covered cage that wiggled every so often.

" Now ladies and gentlemen it is my duty as your Professor to prepare you for the horrors of the world. In this cage here you will find the most terrifying beasts this side of the channel" Lockhart said with a serious expression upon his face.

The class seemed to hold its breath as it prepared to face whatever monster the Professor has brought before them today and after a flourish of his hands he pulled the cover off to reveal several tiny blue winged creatures who were currently showing off rude gestures toward the students.

" Cornish Pixies!" Laughed out Seamus Finnigan " What's so dangerous about them!" At this the whole class laughed with the Gryffindor much to Lockharts dismay.

Then with a smirk the Professor said " Laugh all you want Mr. Finnigan, Let's see what you make of them now!" And the fool opened the cage letting out the devious little pixies out.

Chaos ensued as the pixies began to rip the classroom apart, books were torn and thrown, ink pots smashed into the walls and poor Neville Longbottom was being pulled by his ears.

Harri and Blaise were hitting what they could with their books knocking them away, then Lockhart said " Come on! They are only Pixies!" Then he pulled out his wand and said ' Peskipikisi Pesternomi' which did nothing to the annoying little beasts.

One pixie yanked Lockharts wand out of his hand and tossed it out the window laughing at him in a shrill giggle.

The Professor grimaced and said " Well I suppose you lot can round up the rest" and then he took off and fled back to the safety of his chambers.

Annoyed by the uselessness of their new Professor she grabbed Draco and Blaise and said " Come on let's get out of here, that fool can clean up his own mess."

Ducking and holding tight to what was left of their school things the Slytherins hightailed it out of there.

Charlus, Ron and Hermione was all that were left, determined to wrangle the mess that their teacher made Hermione lifted her wand and shouted " Immobulus" which stilled all the pixies in their spots.

Looking to her in awe Ron said " Your bloody brilliant 'Mione."

As Charlus and co were wrangling the pixies up Harri and her fellow Slytherins were headed to their next class.

Harri was annoyed and frustrated, she cannot believe what a disaster defense has become.

Sighing she thought to herself she should write to Marvolo and see if he knows anything about that fool Dumbledore hired, there is no way she can suffer the rest of the year with that dunderhead.

Smirking as plans formed into her mind she continued on to her way to Herbology.


	11. Myrtle

A few days later found a regal black owl that seemed to glare at her as it landed near her plate at breakfast.

It held up its leg impatiently, waiting for her to take the letter it carried. She fed it some bacon before it flew off, clipping Draco in the back of his head.

She chuckled at the blonde as he rubbed his head with a disgruntled look, she then smiled when she recognized the elegant script on the parchment before her that could only be the dark lords.

She placed it in her pocket to read later, best to not let others see what may lay within.

Since it was the first weekend of the term she decided to get a head start on finding the Chamber, turning toward Draco she said " Cousin I'll be in the library most of the day, so I'll see you all around dinner time."

He pouted and said " But it's a perfect day to practice for the quidditch tryouts Harri!" 

Patting his arm she replied " Then take Blaise with you I'm sure he won't mind training with you while I'm away."

He just sully nodded his head and replied " Alright but you are not skipping out next time."

" Wouldn't miss it for the world cousin dearest" she said with a smile and got up from her seat and made her way to the library in hopes of finding clues about that girl who was killed fifty years ago.

When she walked through the giant double doors of Hogwarts vast library she immediately headed to a small section in the back that she knew held a collection of old daily prophets.

She got her hands on a particulary thick stack of papers from the forty's, surely somewhere one of them would have a mention of a death of a student within the halls of Hogwarts.

When she finally finished the year nineteen forty-two and began forty-three a thick heavy book thumped onto her table.

She looked up into the determined face of Hermione Granger, raised a brow and said in a low bored drawl " Do you mind Granger? I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

The young muggleborn huffed and said " How are you getting those spells so quickly! I read the course books several times, I clearly understand the theory more than you do, yet you always seem to preform a spell like it was nothing!"

Sighing Harri said " Like I've told you before Granger, it's all about intent." 

The Gryffindor said in a haughty tone " That is not in the books, nor is it what the Professors tell us!"

Shrugging Harri replied " Well I can't help you if you don't want to listen."

Groaning the other girl sat down crossed her arms and asked " So what do you mean by intent?" 

Smirking Harri folded up the paper in her hand and replied " It's all about feeling your magic and using that force to do as you want it to do, just think and direct it."

Grangers eyes went wide and she leaned in to say " But that's dark magic! I've read about it and Charlie said..." Harri rolled her eyes and raised up her hand to stop the girl.

" You don't know a thing about dark magic little lion" Harri said with a scowl " Why don't you run along with your books if you don't want to listen to what I have to say."

Granger looked like she was about argue back when she looked down and gasped " That's moaning Myrtle!"

Harri confused from the sudden change of subject, looked down on a prophet from June of nineteen forty three that was peaking just out of the stack from where Grangers book unsettled the papers.

Granger yanked it out and there was the school picture of a bespectacled girl who died mysteriously in the halls of Hogwarts, who now conveniently enough for Harri haunted the first floor girls bathroom.

Frowning Granger said " It doesn't say how she died " then she looked up at Harri and asked " What are you doing with these old newspapers anyway?"

Shrugging one shoulder Harri replied " Oh I'm just interested in recent history is all, particularly during the time of Grindelwald." Granger just raised her brows then shrugged and set the newspaper down.

Standing up she grabbed her book and said " I'll be off, someone actually has some reading to do" then she left with her nose in the air.

Rolling her eyes at the muggleborn, Harri pocketed the paper about Myrtle's death and put the rest away, she has a ghost to see.

As she was headed down to the bathroom she ran into Professor Snape, he looked down at her with a raised brow and asked " Why are you wondering the corridors alone when you could be outside on this beautiful day Harriet?"

Smiling innocently up at him she replied " Oh I've decided to go in the library today, don't worry uncle Sev I'm not up to anything."

Sighing the man replied in a low drawl " I find it quite hard to believe you " then he smirked and continued on to say " Since you've seem to be done with the library, as you are headed away from it, why don't you come with me, I need some help preparing some potion ingredients."

Groaning she followed the dour potions master down to the dungeons, muttering under her breath about grumpy bats who need to prepare his own ingredients.

Later that evening she trudged into the Slytherin commons, flobberworm guts under her nails and hair fizzy from potion fumes.

She looked a right sight and when she passed by Pansy and Daphne in their shared dorm room they sniggered at her and said " You look a mess Harri! What happened to you?”

A grimace crossed Pansy's face as she said " I do hope you will clean up, don't want to go to dinner looking like that."

Sighing irritatebly she replied to her friends " Snape caught me as I was leaving the library, said since I wasn't going to be outside then I should make myself useful preparing some potion ingredients for him."

She then grimaced and said " I sliced up a particularly fat flobberworm and it's guts exploded everywhere, I'm going to take a shower, wait up for me please."

Her friends nodded as they made their way down to the common room and as Harri prepared for her shower she pulled out the letter from Marvolo.

Checking there wasn't anyone else in the dorm room she cut the green seal on the back and pulled out a thin sheet of parchment.

My dear apprentice,

I find it troubling that your education is being sabotaged by that blithering idiot, I've read a few of his books and where I find there are some accuracies between the lines, I find it seemly impossible that he has done what he claims to have achieved, yet can not handle a swarm of devilish pixies. I will look deeper into this and discover whatever he may be hiding, in the mean time keep an eye on him and perhaps start a study group with your peers to make up for the lack of education.

Best regards,

Marvolo Gaunt

Lord Slytherin

Sighing as she burned the letter in her palm she was glad that Marvolo will look more into it, maybe he can find a way to get rid of him before the school year was out.

At least now she can focus on finding the chamber, she is sure Myrtle is the key, once she can find the free time again she will be that much closer to opening the chamber. With a smirk she went on to get ready for dinner.

A couple weeks passed before she could break away from Draco's insistence to practice every chance they could, and Daphne and Pansy's desire to teach her new beauty charms their mothers showed them over the summer, to finally have the chance to speak to the ghost moaning Myrtle alone.

As she walked into the haunted bathroom, water that flooded the floor soaked her shoes and she could hear someone crying in the stall across from the sinks.

Approaching closer she called out in a gentle voice " Hello, Myrtle is that you?" A sniffling noise and a hiccup is all she got in return.

" I just want to talk Myrtle " Harri said. 

Then she was startled as a ghostly figure jumped in front of her yelling out " Are you here to make fun of me too!"

The ghost began to wail again and Harri smiled and held out her hands in a peaceful gesture and said " No of course not Myrtle, I loath bullies." Then her head cocked to the right as she asked " Who was making fun of you Myrtle? "

Myrtle hiccuped again and said " Everyone makes fun of poor old moaning Myrtle! "

Harri frowned and replied " Well that's just awful, my cousin Dudley used to make fun of me, especially my scar " she gestured to the marred left side of her face.

Myrtle looked closer and giggled " Oh my that is quite a nasty scar! I bet you were made fun of loads of times!"

Harri chuckled " Yes indeed I was. But- " she began with a smirk " You know what I did to my mean bully cousin the last time he made fun of me?"

The ghost shook her head with a small smile upon her wet face, Harri continued on to say " I set a big snake on him! You should've seen the look on his face!"

Both girls laughed and Myrtle said " Oh that's why I stayed behind after I died. Olive Hornby was always mean to me and like to make fun of my glasses, so when I died I decided to stay behind so I can scare her!" 

Harri smirked and said " I bet that gave her quite the freight "

Myrtle just nodded and said " Oh yes she didn't get a moments peace within this castle."

Harri began to look around the normally unused bathroom, remembering early on her first year coming in here to use the loo, only to be screamed at by the girls ghost.

Cobwebs littered every corner where water could not reach and the floor was filthy, obviously Flinch had given up cleaning the place a long time ago.

She then looked up at Myrtle a pleasant smile upon her lips and said " My I do love what you've done with the place, tell me Myrtle did you die here?"

The ghost eagerly nodded her head and replied with a wistful sigh " Oh it was dreadful, I was on the toilet crying something awful because Olive Hornby was making fun of my glasses again. I heard a voice coming from over there " at this she pointed at the sinks " It was a boys voice so I opened my stall door to tell him to go away! Then I died."

She began to sway happily in the air and Harri smiled up at the Bespeckled ghost and said " Oh that sounds so delightfully dreadful Myrtle, what is it exactly that you saw?" 

The ghost shuttered and said in a low dramatic voice " Big yellow eyes."

Harri remembering Marvolo telling her to keep her eyes closed til the beast knew she was an ally, slowly made her way to the sinks where Myrtle said the eyes were.

She looked all around the sink as Myrtle began to talk about all the girls who came to cry in the bathrooms giggling as she recounted them all.

Harri just tuned her out when she spotted a snake eteched upon the faucet directly across from myrtles stall.

The deep baritone of the dark lord filtered across her mind " A carving of a snake rests at the entrance of where it is hidden."

This must be it she thought joyfully. Looking toward Myrtle she smirked and said " Oh Myrtle, I just remembered I heard some poor ickile firsty is crying, homesick the poor dear, I do believe she was on the top floor bathroom."

The ghost laughed and swooshed down into her toilet with a loud splash. Well that's her gone for a short while Harri thought to her self.

She then said " _Open_ " in the snake tongue and the stone grounded together as the sink was lowered into the ground, while the others were spread far apart revealing a gaping maw of darkness.

Smirking she said " Well that was easy " then she grimaced as she cast a light down to reveal a slimy dirty tunnel that seemed to act like a slide to the bottom.

Sighing to herself she cast a quick cushioning charm on her person and lept into the unknown.

She spiraled down further and further for what seemed like hours; which was only a few minutes, before she abruptly landed on her feet which crunched the vast amount of what seemed to her to be rat skeletons.

She grimaced at her now dirty robes and cast a quick cleaning spell before she moved on down the dark and musty smelling tunnel before her.

She kept her eyes half lidded as she trekked further down, her socks now soaked with fifthly water made a squishing noise to go along with the cracking of bones.

Cringing at the noise she made hoping that whatever creature lies down here will let her get a word in before it kills her, for it surely will hear her coming.

Her eyes quickly closed when the light of her wand revealed a long and scaly skin.

She waited for a while thinking it was the monster and when she reached out to touch it she let out a huff when the flaky dead skin crumbled under her touch.

She opened her eyes to see a huge shedded snake skin, for it looks like the skin Beau sheds as he grows new scales, but this was hundred times larger than Beau.

Whatever snake this is he must be at least fifty feet long.

She was glad that the beast was a snake, now knowing that she can communicate with the great serpent her confidence grew.

Not too far from the snake skin was a huge metal door much like a vault door at Gringotts.

It had seven snakes that seemed to be holding the door closed with their mouths, each one had green glittering eyes that seemed to watch her, judging to see if she was worthy to step inside Salazar Slytherins chamber.

" _Open_ " she hissed in parseltongue and another snake began moving along the edge of the door forcing the others to release their burden and with a groan from age and rust the great door opened.

She couldn't help but gasp at what she saw lay inside.

On either side of the room were tall statues of snakes with their fangs barred out in preparation for a strike and they lead up to a huge statue at the end of the great room, she assumed it to be Salazar Slytherin himself.

He had a monkeyish face with a long beard that reached his bare stone feat.

She approached the statue reverently, every Slytherin that ever was or is or will be would kill to stand where she stood right now.

Smirking at that thought she began to look around for some sort of door or pathway that could lead to Slytherins study, as Marvolo said it would be here.

She looked upon a flat stone resting between the giant stone feet and written in that familiar squiggly script of parsel she read it out loud " _Salazar Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four_ " and as soon as she said it she heard stone grind against stone as something began to open.

She immediately closed her eyes when she heard a voice say " _Master have you returned to me?_ " Behind her frozen body she heard a loud thump as a great heavy body hit the stone floor.

" _You smell like master but you are not him_ " the voice said.

Angrily it hissed and she blurted out " _I'm a friend of your master oh great serpent!_ " The snake seemed to calm down as he flicked his great tongue against her back and he said " _You are a speaker hatchling?_ "

Nodding her head she slowly turned around, making sure her eyes remained closed as she could feel the hot breath of the beast before her.

She stuck up her chin and said _" I am your masters apprentice, he told me to find this place that it holds his ancestors knowledge_."

The snake hissed almost like a hum " _Yes my first master built this place to hide away all knowledge that the others wished to destroy, he placed me here to ensure its protection and that his future hatchlings can learn as he wished for them to learn_."

He then nudged her with his snout almost knocking her over and said " _You may open your eyes hatchling, I will not harm you_."

And when she opened her eyes they widened in awe at the magnificent serpent before her, it was a basilisk almost fifty feet long with beautiful deep green and gray scales and a large blue and orange plume of feathers rested on top of its great head. It's teeth were long and sharp and it's eyes were a bright beautiful yellow.

She reached out to pet the snakes snout as she said " _You are the most beautiful being I have everseen!_ " the basilisk preened at her praise and it's eyes closed as it leaned into her touch.

Harri giggled and asked " _What is your name great one?_ " 

The snake purred as he replied " _My master called me Mehen_."

She smiled how fitting to be named after the protector of Ra.

She spent the next hour talking to Mehen and learned that Salazars study was actually located in the mouth of Salazar's statue where Mehen's nest also resides.

But she was gone too long to attempt to explore it now and asked the basilisk how she could get out of the chamber.

" _Silly hatchling_ " he hissed amusedly " _Your voice commands this chamber does it not_." Embarrassed she didn't think to call forth stairs she thanked the ancient serpent and left promising to return soon.

The weeks slowly passed as she snuck in and out of the chamber, she found many books written by Salazar Slytherin himself within his study.

She wrote to the dark lord of her discovery and to say that he was pleased at how quickly she found the chamber was an understatement.

Quidditch tryouts came and went and despite the teams first doubts about her ability to catch the snitch with only one eye working, she shocked them all with her skills so much that she thought Marcus Flint the team captain was going to cry.

Uncle Lucius was so proud to learn that both his son and niece got on the team, the pompous peacock that he was bought the whole team brand new nimbus two thousand and ones.

There was no doubt in their minds that Gryffindor would be crushed before they knew what even hit them.

Currently the Slytherin team with Professor Snapes permission was headed out to the pitch to try out their new brooms that came in the night before. As they were crossing the courtyard they ran into the Gryffindor team who seemed to have the same idea.

Oliver Wood the other teams captain yelled out in his Scottish brogue " What do you lot think your doing! We reserved the pitch first."

Flint just smirked at his counterpart and said as he held out Snapes written permission slip " We have Professor Snapes word that we can have the pitch to test out our new seeker and chaser."

Frowning Wood took the parchment from the Slytherins hand and said " You have a new seeker, who?"

And the team who was currently surrounding both Harri and Draco parted ways for the Gryffindors to see them.

Charlie huffed and said " You can't be their seeker Harri!" 

She just smirked back and said " Oh I can and I am brother mine."

Ron Weasley who was following the team along with Granger scoffed and said " Don't worry Charlie she is probably the best they could find, I mean it's not like she could see it anyway."

The Gryffindors laughed sans Charlie and Hermione who grimaced at Ron's untacfulness.

Draco sneered at them and said " You'll be laughing now but just you wait til we hit the pitch, with Harri's skills and our new brooms that my father so graciously donated to the team, you lot would wish to never see a quaffel for the rest of your pathetic lives!"

The Slytherins laughed this time as one of the Weasley twins gasped out " Those are the new nimbus's"

Granger just rolled her eyes and said " Well everyone on this team didn't have to buy their way on, they got in on pure talent."

Draco scowled at her and said " Take that back you filthy little Mudblood!"

The Slytherins laughed as the Gryffindors roared their outrage at the blonde haired boy for using such a horrible slur.

" You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" The youngest Weasley boy said as he pulled out his, what Charlus told Harri, broken wand and said " Eat Slugs!"

His jinx though flunged backwards to hit him instead, his face became so pale the freckles that donned his face was more pronounced than ever before.

He then bent over with a groan and to Dracos delight puked up a slimy fat snail.

Charlus and Granger each grabbed their friend by a arm to support him as they announced they will take him to Hagrid since he's closer.

As soon as the Slytherins separated from the other team Harri rounded on her cousin, a scowl adoring her face as she said " What did I tell you about using that word Draco?"

He huffed and said " I'm just calling her for what she is Harri, she rejects our culture and spits upon our traditions."

Harri rolled her eyes and replied " If it wasn't for the fact another house would have been witnessed to it, I would have hexed you for your stupidity right then and there! I know what she is, but using that word only alienates other muggleborns when they hear one of their own being called a slur such as that! They will then believe the propaganda against us!"

Draco began to look sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck as he replied " I didn't think of that." 

Huffing Harri replied " No you didn't but next time use that brain of yours, I know it's in there somewhere cousin."

Shaking her head at him, she turned around to follow the rest of the team to the pitch. A disgruntled Draco trailing behind her.


	12. Enemies of the Heir Beware!

Harriet was currently curled up in a comfy chair reading a book she found on raising basilisks in Salazar's study. Mehen was curled up in his nest located near the entrance, curious about something she read she looked up to the great serpent and asked " _Mehen why is it that I can look you in the eye without being killed or petrified?_ "

He lifted up his head to reply back " _It is because you are a speaker hatchling, only speakers can look into my eyes without being hurt. I don't always kill with my gaze, I have a second eyelid which allows me to petrify my enemies, if I do not wish them dead so quickly._ "

Humming to herself, Harri thought that made sense why Marvolo told her to keep her eyes shut before she met Mehen, probably didn't know for sure if she could bear the front of the basilisks stare or not.

" _Good to know Mehen_ " she replied to the serpent, plans started to form in her head and then she said " _I may have use of your ability's soon._ "

The great serpent replied " _As I have followed the speakers before you, so too will I be at your command my hatchling._ "

Soon Samhain quickly approached, tonight is the night when her plans will start to move forward.

She made sure to inform her friends and fellow Slytherins that she would be late for the feast.

Fortunately for her, Slytherins stick together, so she knew they would easily cover for her.

Just after classes she snuck her way back down into the chamber, she told Mehen to only Petrify, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. With the ideal being to start with the basilisk set off to find his target.

She waited for him until he returned, he told her where he left them and she conjured a plump rabbit for him in thanks.

She trekked her way back up and out of the bathroom, the feast was about to start so the halls were completely empty as she made her way to the petrified body of Filch’s cat Mrs. Norris.

And there she was, stiff as a board just behind a tapestry, no doubt looking for trouble making students.

With a smirk she gently picked the cat up and decided it would really spook the old man if she set the cat at the site where Myrtle was found fifty years ago.

She lifted the cat and hung it on a old torch bracket, tilting her head to the side she decided something else was needed, and then in bright red letters that looked like blood she wrote _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir...beware!_ absolutely perfect she thought.

Then she skipped her way to the kitchens and while the house elves were distracted by sending food up to the feast or filling her arms with sweets, she slipped a little potion on the lions side, Marvolo would kill her for not making sure she had an alibi.

When she finally made her way up, the feast was well and truly going, as she was taking her seat between Draco and Blaise shouts and screams were heard coming from the Gryffindor table.

Looking up with a smirk she saw many of the lions were sporting overlong noses or ears, some had green and sliver stripes or polka dots littering their skin, Draco nudged her in the ribs chortling and said " So that's why you said you would be late! Brilliant, too bad that brother of yours isn't at the table to enjoy such a marvelous prank!"

Frowning she looked over the now chaotic table and did not see her brother nor his two best friends. Shrugging she decided to dig in and enjoy the rest of the feast.

As the feast ended she tried to keep her face as neutral as possible, knowing that her work would be seen by all, as the whole school made their way down the corridors and back to their dorms.

What surprised her though is to see her brother and co standing right in front of the scene, if she didn't know better she would say he was caught in the middle of the crime.

Everyone stopped frozen at the scene before them, Filch the caretaker was grumpily making his way through the crowd of students saying " What's this all about, why are you lot blocking the corridor!"

Then he froze as his mean eyes looked upon his petrified cat, " Mrs. Norris" he said in a low whisper.

He then charged toward Charlus and started to shake him by the arm yelling at him " You've killed my cat! I'll get you for this!" 

But before Harri could do something to get the man off her brother the other teachers came with Dumbledore on the lead.

" Mr. Filch!" Dumbledore started " Leave Mr. Potter alone, I do not think he killed your cat."

Filch spluttered " It was him! He's been caught at the scene of the crime!" 

Professor Snape said in a low drawl " Perhaps, it is a simple case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time."

He shrugged and continued " Then again I did not see Mr. Potter nor his friends at the feast." Murmurs flittered across the hall as the students processed this.

Dumbledore frowned and said " Perhaps we should investigate this privately." 

Lockhart eagerly nodded and said " Yes of course headmaster, my office is right down this way we can use it."

Dumbledore gently took the cat off the bracket and said " That would be wonderful, thank you Gilderoy. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger " then he frowned deeply as he looked at Harriet and continued " And Ms. Black come with us please."

Professor Snape stepped closer to Harri and said " Headmaster if I may ask but why is Ms. Black being called? She was at the feast, unlike these three." 

Dumbledore just sighed and replied " If I recall she was extremely late to the feast was she not?"

Harri just smirked and said " Indeed I was headmaster, but it wasn't to kill poor Mrs. Norris. I must ask that you saw my prank on Gryffindor house sir?" 

Chuckling the old man replied as the lions gasped in outrage " Ah, I thought it might have been the Weasley Twins, that was you my dear?"

Nervously she nodded her head and said " My father has shown me quite a few pranks he's done over his years at Hogwarts, I thought I might continue on in that tradition, hence why I arrived to the feast late sir."

Nodding his head he let her go with the rest of the Slytherins back to their common rooms. All along the way Draco and Blaise was guessing who the heir was and if he would strike again.

* * *

The next day she met her brother in the library, as she sat down at his table much to the disapproval of Weasley, she asked Charlie in a quite but curious voice, " So did they find out who killed Mrs. Norris?"

Shaking his head no he replied " No, they have no clue and she isn't dead."

With wide eyes she leaned forward and asked " Then what's wrong with her?"

" Professor Dumbledore " he began " Said that she was petrified, luckily when the mandrakes that are growing in the greenhouse mature, Snape can brew a cure for her."

Shaking her head in disbelief Harri said " Who would do such a thing? "

Weasley scoffed and said in a harsh whisper " One of you slimy snakes that's who!"

Glaring at the freckled boy Harri replied " You can't prove that Weasleby, it could have been anyone."

Granger cut in to say " Professor Dumbledore said that only a dark wizard could petrify someone, so it would be more likely someone from the darker house."

Harri's nostrils flared and replied heatedly " I doubt a child could preform such magic, your just being prejudiced against my house!"

In order to change the direction of the conversation Charlie cut in to ask " What even is the Chamber of Secrets anyway?"

As Harri reigned in her temper, Granger replied " I don't know, I left my Hogwarts : A History back home " groaning she continued " And all the copies here have been checked out, the waiting list is three weeks long!"

To say the whole school was very intrigued to find out exactly what the chamber was, is a gross understatement, what happened last night is all that everyone can talk about.

Scratching the back of his neck Charlie said " I could always ask mum, she's brilliant! She'll know for sure."

As the golden trio began to pack up their things Harri stood up and said " Well I'll see you around Charlie, let me know what you found out."

Frowning at her he replied " Why don't you come with us?"

Before she could protest his eyes grew wet and wide, his lips formed into a pout and he said in a childlike voice " Please! Oh please sister mine!"

Groaning she replied " Alright, I'll come with. But, if she tries anything, I'm out!"

He gave her a broad grin as he pumped his fist in victory with a loud yes, Madam Pince, the librarian gave them a glare as they made their way out of the library.

Harri trudged along behind her brother and his friends as they quietly discussed the chamber together. Weaslby kept looking over his shoulder, mistrust and loathing in his blue eyes. Luckily, Mrs. Potters quarters was in the charms corridor, so the awkward trekk there was short.

As they approached the door it opened to reveal the red haired beauty whom Harriet loathed so greatly.

Mrs. Potter was startled when she spotted the four children standing outside her door. But quickly the shock turned into joy as she recognized it to be her son and his friends, upon spotting her daughter that smile got impossibly wider.

" What can I do for you four?" She asked them in her warm voice.

Harri scowled at the woman when she looked at her, causing her smile to briefly fall much to Harri's pleasure.

Charlie cleared his throat and said " We would like to know what the chamber of secrets is mum."

Mrs. Potter grimaced and asked" Why would you lot want to know of such a terrible thing?"

Weasley proclaimed in a loud voice " Everyone wants to know! The whole school is going bonkers, they want to find out why Mrs. Norris was attacked and what that message on the wall means!"

Charlie began to give his best puppy dog look, knowing full well that his mother could not deny him anything.

Opening her door again she ushered the children inside and said " Oh alright then, but best to talk about this where no one can hear."

Beaming Charlie followed after his mother, Harriet tagged along in the back feeling extremely uncomfortable being in Mrs. Potters office.

Granger immediately migrated to the bookshelf to the right of the room, it held countless tomes mostly on charms and as she excitedly ran her fingers over the spines, Mrs. Potter sat down at her desk and conjured squishy chairs so the children could sit.

" Now " the red head began " What you have to remember that this is just a old tale, probably told in order to scare muggle-borns within the school." At this she scowled a bit and continued on to say, " It is said that before Salazar Slytherin left this school he created a chamber somewhere deep within the school. Nobody knows exactily what this chamber contains, though there has been rumors of a terrible beast that only a heir of Slytherin's can control. It is said he placed it there so his heir can use the monster to purge the school of all that he deemed unworthy."

Granger grimaced and said " Muggle-borns"

Mrs. Potter nodded her head in agreement and said " Yes, but those are just hearsays, every headmaster of this school and even the ministry itself has searched the school, none have found such a chamber. I'm sure that this is just some cruel joke to scare the muggle-borns."

Weasley snarled out " I bet it's that Malfoy git! He called 'Mione a mudblood."

Mrs. Potter gasped in horror, Harri rolled her eyes and said " Draco is not the heir of Slytherin, if you have any brains you would know his family came from France just a few hundred years ago."

Glaring at her past Granger and her brother who was seated between them, Weasley replied " I don't care about who's his grandfather is, he's a foul prat who boasts his blood purity any chance he gets."

Lily Potter cleared her throat and said in a stern voice " Now Ronald we can't go on and accusing your fellow classmates of such a horrible crime. I expect you four to better conduct yourselves than that."

Weasley looked throughly chastized as he replied " Yes Mrs. P, I'm sorry."

Nodding her head in satisfaction the elder Potter then said in a gentler tone " Now how about we get off such a terrible topic, tell me how has school been going for you four?" Granger perked up at this and immeditaly started droaning on about her classes, Harri did her best to tune them out, counting down the mintues until she was set free from the Gryffindors grasp.

* * *

A few more weeks has passed since that Samhain night, and her first game against the lions quickly approached. During that time she came to greatly regret using that corridor to set the scene. Filch made camp right under the words that she written, hoping she assumed that whoever was the heir would return to the scene of their crime.

He'll give up eventually, she thought to herself. It was better to lay low before her next strike at any rate, especially if the old man was already suspicious of her.

She quickly found herself in the Slytherin locker rooms getting ready for her first game.

Nervousness crept through her veins like ice, she began to take a few deep breaths to settle her nerves.

When she was ready to go she looked towards her cousin. Draco looked pale as he was lacing up his boots, giving him a pat on the shoulder she smiled and said " Don't worry Dray, we've been practicing since the summer, we will crush the lions."

His eyes sparkled at bit when he replied " Even if one of those is your twin?"

Smirking she replied " Of course! It makes it more fun!" Laughing the two children seemed calmer than before.

Flint their captain called out " Alright gents!" And with a glance toward Harri after she coughed, " and Lady" he continued with a shit eating grin.

" This is the first game of this term and I want it to be made known to the others that we mean business! We are the best players out of all of Hogwarts" smirking he continued " And we have the best brooms out of the other teams."

The others began to cheer and quieted down when he held his hands up.

Flints smirk turned to a snarl as he growled out" I want you to go out there and show no mercy! Show them what it truly means to be a Slytherin!"

At that the whole team cheered as they followed their captain out of the lockers.

Mounting their brooms they took off into the air in a Flying V formation.

They flew out into the stadium, circling the booing crowd as the announcer, a Gryffindor Lee Jordon, said in his amplified voice, " And here comes the Slytherins, this year they have two new players on the team, both second years. Draco Malfoy as chaser and Harri Black as their new seeker!"

As they made one final swoop over the crowds, she spotted in the teacher stands her father and uncle Lucius, they were sitting either side of a exasperated Professor Snape. Her father looked like Christmas had come early as he stood and cheered them on.

Confidence growing she and her team stopped as one in the middle of the field.

The Gryffindor's were straight across from them, she spotted her brother to the right of his captain and cheekily waved at him.

He rolled his eyes and waved back. Madam Hooch the flying instructor and referee instructed them to have a nice clean game, she gave the Slytherins a knowing look.

Nodding her head she then blew her whistle and launched the quaffelin the air, thus starting the game.

" And their Off!" Cried Jordon " Malfoy has the quaffel he passes it to Flint who then passes it to Pucey right over Johnson's head!"

With a groan he announced " Pucey throws the quaffel making Slytherins first goal."

Boos were heard across the stadium, But Slytherin not to be out done shouted over them their approval.

Harri kept flying high above the game, her eye constantly moving back and forth as she hunted down the snitch.

Charlie trailed just behind her, he shouted out " Give up now sister! While you still have some dignity left!" 

Turning back to smirk at him she shouted back " In your dreams Potter!" and cackled as she zoomed out of his reach.

As she was making her seventh round through the pitch she heard Jordan cry out " Johnson has the quaffel, passes it to Bell who then... YES! ten points to Gryffindor! Isn't she just the best guys, she can hold my quaffel anytime." 

"JORDAN!" Harri could hear McGonagall shout, berating her lion.

" Just kidding, geesh Professor" he said cheekily and as Harri finally spotted the snitch for the first time that day a buldger flew just past her head, she could hear as it whistled by and the wind in its wake ruffled her hair, it was that close.

She scowled at the twin terrors who high-fived each other in the air.

As Gryffindor made yetanother goal, there just at the corner of her eye she could see the shiny gold of the snitch.

With a smirk she turned her broom and leaned down into a dive to retrieve it, she was six feet away from it, when her brother bumped into her.

A smirk crossed his lips as they both were neck and neck, the snitch flew down into the rapters of the stadium.

Both seekers followed it down dodging the poles and beams that held the seats up.

It was dark with just barely enough sunlight to filter through. Her brother tried to over take her, he bumped into her right side several more times and on the third she suddenly stopped, he was not fast enough to stop his broom from rocketing out of the lower stands and into the open air again.

Her victory was short lived as she looked forward again to see the snitch was gone. Figuring it had made its way out she then followed her brother.

She was frustrated to hear that the lions was fifty points ahead, she had to catch the snitch soon or else they would not win.

Sighing she began to circle the field again when she spotted her brother not to far off, he was diving and just ahead of him was the snitch.

Giving it all she got she shot her broom forward, it was just superior enough that she was able catch up to Charlie.

They were level with each other,both arms stretched as far as they could. Just as her fingers just barely closed around the snitch a loud crack sounded in her ears and a sharp pain pulsed through her arm.

She barely managed to lower her broom closer to the ground before, with a cry she tumbled from her broom.

Her arm with the snitch still fluttering in her shaking hand, was clutched tightly to her chest as she rolled to her back.

She gasped out, her breath temporarily knocked out of her after her fall, slowly she sat up noting the hoard of sliver and green that began to surround her.

Draco was freaking out and said " Harri, Harri! Are you alright? Did you hurt something, you look pale! Someone get a teacher!"

She barley registered as a figure in teal colored robes came bounding to her, with a groan she recognized him to be Lockhart.

" Not you!" She muttered ferociously, the man laughed and said " She must have hit her head hard, she doesn't know what she's saying."

He took out his wand and gently grabbed her, what she finally realized, broken arm and said " I can have this fixed in a jiffy!"

Draco sneered at him and said " Don't you dare touch her!" 

But before he could do as much as take a step further to shield her, the daft man waved his wand and said " Brackium Emendo!"

To the horrid gasps she dared to look down at what was supposed to be her arm.

It no longer hurt, but there wasn't anything to be hurting anymore.

Flint yelled at the fool " You vanished away her bones!"

Sheepishly the man said " Ah! That can happen. But the point is they are no longer broken."

" Wait until my father hears about this!" Draco yelled and just as he said that did uncle Lucius and her father show up.

They both had murdeous looks that darkened their handsome features.

Sirius snarled in the mans face and said " How dare you! "

Uncle Lucius's blue eyes were so cold they seemed frozen over in his anger.

In a low clipt voice the blonde Lord said " You will be facing an inquiry after harming a heir of a noble house Gildeory."

The peacock spluttered his handsome face turning a hideous red in his embarrassment " Now see here Lord Malfoy, I was only helping the girl."

" Fat load of good that did her " cried out her father " Just look at my daughters arm!" He gestured to her now flat and rubbery like arm.

Her brother and cousin both lifted her up, concern creasing their young faces, but upon seeing the snitch fall out of her useless hand the Slytherins began to cheer their victory.

Draco was smiling broadly as he guided her off the pitch, Charlie look resigned at his first lost but said in a low voice " I'll give you that win just once sister dear."

Smirking she bumped him with her shoulder and replied " Oh how naive of you brother, to think this will be the only time I beat you."

Just as they were trekking up the path back towards the school a bright flash nearly blinded what sight she had left.

Sighing to her left her brother said " Merlin Colin not now please."

Blinking the spots out she saw a little excited first year Gryffindor, one that she recognized that had became one of her brothers little shadows. He always had his camera on him and took pictures of everything he could, her brother especially was his favorite target.

The young boy followed them like an excited puppy chittering " Wow! I've never seen anyone's arms without bones before! Isn't magic awesome, can I get a proper picture please? My brother won't believe me if I don't!"

Sneering at the overeager muggle-born Harri said " Why don't you shove off, I do not want this being made more of a spectacle than it is!"

But this did not deter the young lion, still he continued to nag her until about half way up Draco, exasperated, said " Why don't you go take pictures elsewhere if your so desperate."

Then a smirk formed on his lips as he then said " Say there's a full moon tonight, why don't you go and capture yourself a werewolf! The forbidden forest is full of them, I'm sure one would be glad to meet you."

Charlie snapped back " Watch it Malfoy" but this did not seem to scare Creevey away, in all reality he seemed even more eager.

" Oh is there really?! My dad would love to see a picture of one of those!" Creevey said excitabley

Groaning Charlie said " Don't you dare Colin, they are very dangerous and would kill you without a thought!"

* * *

Later that night after taking a dose of skelegrow, a potion that regrows bones, she tried to settle down in bed.

The constant prickling of the potion as it worked through her left arm was annoying but not as painful as the matron said it would be, then again she had suffered worse under the careful care of her dear old uncle Vernon.

It was just enough though to keep her from sleeping, she was wide awake and itching to cause some mischief.

It's been a few weeks since she caused the chamber incident, it was sometime nearing midnight, surely the grumpy old caretaker was asleep or prowling some other corridor.

With that in mind she carefully climbed out of bed, looking to see if she tripped any wards that Madem Pomfry might have set.

Seeing as the woman did not come storming in to see why she was out of bed, she figured it to be safe to sneak out.

She creeped down the halls, hiding in the shadows as she made her way back to the chamber. She was pleased to see that the chair that Filch placed at the door was empty, she made her way in and down into the Chamber once more.

The great basilisk was pleased to see her after so long apart.

" _What took you so long hatchling? You've been gone forever now!_ " Mehen said sullenly

She patted the great snakes snout and replied " _I'm sorry my dear friend, the entrance has been guarded by the caretaker for weeks now, it was unsafe for me to come and see you._ "

" _Silly speaker should know there is more than one way in this chamber_ " he replied. Frowning she asked " _There are other entrances?_ "

Curling around her Mehen replied " _Of course there are! How else do you think I am able to get around this school? Or leave the grounds to go hunting in the dark forest unseen."_

Groaning at her stupidity she said " _Well that makes things a lot more easier. I'll have to return soon, could you go out and petrify another? Perhaps one of the of the prefects this time, but don't petrify a teacher and don't hurt anybody unless threatened._ "

Nuzzling her he said " _As you wish mistress, I shall find my way back._ "

And with that she bid him farewell again promising to visit soon.

Just as she made her way back in to her bed in the hospital wing the doors opened, she immediately closed her eyes and settled her breathing as she tried to listen in.

She heard Professor McGonagall gasp and said " What happened to him Albus?"

Just barely she heard him say " I was on my way to the kitchens for a hot chocolate when I stumbled upon him, it appears that he has been petrified."

" Not a student " she stuttered out in reply.

" It appears " Dumbledore started in a grave voice " That the chamber of secrets indeed has been opened again."

McGonagall asked " What will happen to the school? Will we have to shut down?"

Solemnly the old man replied " Alas, I can not say, we can only hope the culprit will be caught before more students are harmed."

At this Harri could feel the eyes of the headmaster staring at her prone form.

" Mr. Creevey has his camera on him, do you think he managed to take a photo of his assailant?" Asked McGonagall.

Harri's heart began to beat rapidly, hoping that the foolish boy did not manage to capture Mehen's image. If they knew it was a basilisk then surely they would know how to kill him.

She peeked her eye open just barely to see the tall frail form of Dumbledore, a camera in his hand and as he pried the back of it open to get to the film, a whistling pop and the smell of burnt plastic filled the air.

She was relived to note that the film must have been destroyed by Mehens gaze, Dumbledore sighed and then said " Until this matter is resolved or when Mr. Creevey is cured and can tell us who the culprit is, we will have to up the patrols through the school. Students will have to be escorted to classes by a teacher, it is the only way to ensure our students safety."

As the teachers left Harri snuggled deeper in her bed, her plan was going brilliantly so far and soon hopefully not only can she tarnish the old mans reputation, but possibly get him kicked out of the school altogether. With that thought in mind she easily fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos! You guys are truly the best. I hope you will enjoy what I have planned, it was really hard for me to write the quidditch scene so I hope it turned out well for your enjoyment.
> 
> As always, Happy reading!
> 
> Also, I drew some inspiration from ‘ Children of the Dark’ by Cleotheo for Harri opening the chamber, though reasoning behind Harri’s choice of doing it is entirely my own. It’s a good series of stories that spans through the seven years of Hogwarts, the first I read that had Harry actually controlling the Basilisk, definitely recommend reading.


	13. The Dueling Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos my lovelies, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had to take a bit of a mental break and reorganize my thoughts and plans for this story. As of course, I do not own HP, J.K. Rowling does. Also, I took the time to go over any mistakes, I may have made slight adjustments to the first chapter or so. Hope y'all enjoy!

The news of Colin Creevey being petrified spread through the school like wildfire. Who was behind these attacks? Who was next? Were questioned by the students and staff alike.

No one walked alone in the corridors, teachers and prefects walked students in large groups from their classes to their dormitories.

It was incredibly frustrating to sneak away to the chamber and back but Harri managed. Mehen showed her the hidden passageways throughout the school that lead to the chamber. Sure she had to trek through the filthy pipes to reach it, but it made it terribly convenient all the same.

Her brother and co believed it was Draco who was the heir, Charlie often brought up what the young Slytherin told Creevey to do saying " He obviously wanted him out in the corridors after curfew so he can petrify him."

Rolling her eyes Harri replied " That's foolish, Draco had no clue that boy was stupid enough to try and leave the grounds in the first place."

This would lead to several heated arguments between the siblings, both more stubborn for their own good.

Meanwhile, as all this trouble seemed to stir up the school, a big trade of talismans and other sort of protective devices began to circulate underneath the teachers noses.

Harri was amused to see the Longbottom boy buying a rotten newt tail and a pointed purple crystal. His fellow Gryffindors tried to tell him he was a pure blood so he was safe but he only responded back " Well they went for Filch first and he's a squib! Everyone knows I'm near one myself!"

At that Draco snorted and quietly said to her " Well he's got one thing right! He can barely stand a cauldron upright!" Laughing with her cousin they continued on their way to their only class for the day, potions with the Gryffindors.

Potions class was going on just like any other class, with Professor Snape stalking the classroom berating the students who can't follow a simple order and praising those who do.

Just as Harri was adding some precisely chopped bat spleens, a explosion erupted in Goyles cauldron, causing what was inside to splash most of the students around him.

Harriet was furious as some landed on her face, causing her nose and lips to swell quite painfully larger than they should.

Hearing her cousins shriek she figured he was effected as well.

The whole class was in chaos until she heard Sev roar " Silence! SILENCE!" Everyone immediately calmed down as the enraged man said " Anyone who has been splashed- come here for a Deflating Draught. "

Her and Draco immediately made their way up, poor Goyles hands were the size of dinner plates and Pansy's ears where so large she had trouble keeping her head up.

After every bit of her was back to normal, she noticed her brother and his weasel struggling not to laugh, she glared at them, not noticing Granger making her way back to her seat, her robe pockets suspiciously bulging.

Once class was back in order and everyone took a swig of solution. Snape made his way to Goyles table. He looked inside the now empty cauldron and growled when he lifted out the twisted black remains of what was a firework.

His face was twisted into a menacing snarl as he said in a whisper " If I find out who threw this, they shall find themselves expelled! I'll make sure of it!"

As he said this Harri noticed Sev staring down her brother, surely she thought he would not be so foolish as to set off a firework in someone else's potion! Was he trying to get the whole class killed!

When class was finally dismissed Harri tried to reach Charlie to insure he was not the culprit, but he was quickly wisked off by his friends into a unknown area.

For the rest of the week she could not catch her brother on his own, she wasn't sure where he got off too all the time.

It wasn't until Lockhart announced that he will be forming a dueling club that she got to speak to Charlie again.

Harri was amused that that imbecile thought he could teach anyone to properly duel, then again she doesn't think anyone could match the skills and power of the Dark Lord, not even grandfather Arcturus.

Even though her and her fellow Slytherins thought it to be a joke they still opted to go, especially once they heard that Professor Snape will also be teaching them.

So on a Thursday evening Harri, Draco and their circle of friends made their way into the great hall for the first meeting. She was greatly amused to see most of the younger Gryffindors, including the golden trio, toward the front of the now growing crowd. It seems most of third years and below has decided to come, some from every house.

Up on a stage stood the prancing peacock himself, he was wearing powdered blue dueling robes that seemed more for show than actual battle.

Everyone was murmuring, curious of what the witch weeklies award winner could be teaching them.

After a few more minutes of waiting the Professor waved his arm to quiet the small crowd that had gathered.

Beaming at them Lockhart called out " Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can everyone Hear me?" Excellent!"

" Now Professor Dumbledore has kindly let me start this little club so I can teach you all how to defend yourselves, as I have done on countless occasions! See my published works for more details!"

He smiled brightly at them all, showing his white perfect teeth as he began to wave his arm to his right, indicating to the grumpy form of her potions Professor, and said " Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape."

" He has some knowledge in the art of dueling," Harri snorted at this, the man is one of the Dark Lord's greatest duelers, " And he has so humbly agreed to help me with a demonstration of sorts, but never fear you will still have your potions master when I'm through with him!"

Sev just glowered at the man, Harri could tell how much he hated the poncy twit in front of him. Lockhart seemed to see the same and nervously cleared his throat before he smiled down at them again.

Then they both turned sharply to face each other and bowed, Lockhart with as much twirling of his hands as possible and Snape with just a sharp nod, irritation visibly upon his usually stoic face.

They both stood in some form of a dueling stance both had their wands out, Lockhart called out " As you see we are both holding our wands in a acceptable combat position. On the count of three we will cast out our first spells, of course not aiming to kill each other."

Blaise chuckled and said " By the look on Professor Snapes face I wouldn't be too sure."

And on the final count of three Severus yelled out " Expelliarmus!" before Lockhart could even utter a word.

The spell ringed true in a flash of scarlet light and sent the other man clear across the stage.

Snape had a look of satisfaction gleaming in his coal black eyes and Harriet and the other Slytherins cheered him on.

Lockhart unsteadily got back up on his feat and made his way back to the center stage, his perfect hair was standing on end and his clothes a bit ruffled.

He beamed at them all and said " That was the disarming spell, as you see I've lost my wand!" At this point a young Hufflepuff girl handed him his fallen wand.

" Thank you Miss Brown " Lockhart said to the young girl with a wink and then continued on to say " It was very obvious what Professor Snape was going to do and I could have easily deflected it, but thought it would be better for you all to see it in action!"

At this Snapes face turned absolutely murderous, Lockhart seemed to noticed too and clapped his hands and said " I think that's enough demonstrating for now, Professor Snape and I will come amongst you now and split you all into pairs."

He approached Charlus clapped him on the back and said " Charlie you and Longbottom should pair up."

Before they could move though, Severus stepped forward with a sneer and said " Longbottom can't handle even the simplest of spells, I'm sure if you don't want Potter to end up in a matchbox in the infirmary then we should pair him with someone else."

Then with a smirk he said " Potter pair up with Black!"

With a spring in her step she made her way over to her brother.

He had a smirk of his own, his hazel eyes sparkling with mischief as he said " Scared little sister!"

" You wish!" she replied a few spells that her father taught her going through her mind.

She observed out of the corner of her eye that Granger was paired off with Bulstroad, Draco with the Weasley and Blaise and Theo with the other Gryffindors in their year.

On the count of three the whole hall went into chaos as the children flung spells at each other.

Charlie casted first, a bright pink spell she knew to be a jelly legs jinx that she easily dodged as she casted a tickling curse back at him.

It hit its target and her twin began to laugh uncontrollably, he glared at her and sent several spells back at her.

She didn't want to show her prowess as a dueler just yet and let one harmless hair changing one hit her.

Just as she had another leaving her lips Lockhart called out " Stop! Stop this instant!"

With a bang from Snapes wand the whole crowd stopped in their spell fire.

She looked around, entertained by the sight of several other students with brightly colored hair or with polka dots littering their skin and robes.

Bulstroade had Granger in a headlock and Draco was pointing and laughing at the now neon green haired dancing Weasley before him.

The Professors went through the room canceling all the spells, Lockhart was tsking, clearly annoyed at the session not going as planned.

Warily he said " Well I guess I should better teach you lot how to shield yourselves from oncoming spells first."

Then he smiled widely again and said " I know! How about a demonstration from two students hmm? Any volunteers!"

He then pointed at Charlie and said " Charlie be a good lad and come up here! And let's have-"

Professor Snape interrupted him a smirk upon his lips as he said " How about we have Black join him?"

Lockhart's smile briefly fell but he smiled widely again and said " Yes! Of course brilliant both of you come up here and show the others how to preform a shield charm."

The twins briefly grimaced at each other, both not too keen on partaking in anything to do with the bumbling idiot.

As Harri made her way toward Snape, she observed Charlie being coached by Lockhart. He was waving his wand in a dramatic swoop and then promptly dropped it on the floor.

Severus scoffed and quietly said to her " That man is a buffoon, can't even hold onto his wand."

Giggling she nodded in agreement, then Snape bent down and said into her ear " Conjure a snake Harri, let's see what the dunderhead makes of that."

Smirking she nodded again and took her place on the stage bowing to her brother as he did the same, green and hazel eyes locked on to each other.

Just before Lockhart said three on the countdown Harri raised her wand and bellowed " Serpensortia!"

She watched gleefully as her brothers eyes widened and stepped back as he saw a long black snake shoot out of her wand and onto the floor before them. It was posed ready to strike, screams erupted in the crowed of students as people made way for the dangerous serpent.

Severus approached the snake with his wand out a amused gleam in his eyes as he lazily said " Don't worry, Potter I'll get rid of it.."

But before he could vanish the snake Lockhart pompously brandished his wand and said " Allow me!"

And with a bang the snake instead of vanishing flew ten feet into the air and landed right in front of Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff in their year.

The poor boy was frozen in place as the snake lifted his head and barred his fangs ready to strike.

Professor Snape was quick to action and with a flick of his wand the snake vanished.

Finch-Fletchley to Harriets surprise was glaring at her, he then yelled at her " What you think your playing at Black! Summoning a dangerous beast like that, I've could've got bitten!"

Before she could berate the stupid badger Charlie came to her defense, " Well it's not her fault Lockhart sent it flying in the air!"

Turning toward him Justin yelled back " That doesn't excuse her being an idiot!"

" Watch yourself Justin! That's my sister your calling stupid!" Charlie replied.

" Enough!" Professor Snape snarled his black eyes flashing dangerously.

" Five points from Hufflepuff Finch-Fletchley!"

Lockhart nervously coughed at Snapes ire and clapped his hands and called out " I think that's enough for tonight, everyone head back to your common rooms."

As everyone turned to leave Harri approached a still fuming Charlie. She patted her brother on the shoulder and said " Thanks for that Charlie, I knew Professor Snape wouldn't have let anyone get hurt, I had no idea though that the peacock would do that."

Smiling back at her and rolling his eyes he replied " Did you already forget the time he vanished your bones?"

She scowled at him punched him in the arm saying " Don't remind me of that humiliating event."

Chuckling both children made their way out of the grand hall bemoaning the idiocy of their defense Professor.

* * *

A heavy blanket of snow fell up the castle and Charlie Potter found himself with a free period, because Professor Sprout decided to cancel Herbology for the day.

He decided in his free time to search for his sister.

He noticed that she was on the list of students that were staying at the castle for Christmas break and wanted to see if she wanted to spend it together since he too will be staying this year.

Ron's parents decided to go to Egypt to spend Christmas with their eldest Bill, so Charlie opted to stay with him as did Hermione.

It would also be a convenient time to use the polyjuice potion they have been working on, since Malfoy is also staying it would be easier to interrogate him while most of Slytherin house was gone.

As he made his way down the corridor he passed several classrooms, most full of students that had a lesson at this time. In the transfiguration classroom he heard Professor McGonnagell berate a student who seemed to have turned his friend into a badger.

Chuckling at the thought of turning Malfoy into a ferret he turned the corner and tripped on something hard, causing him to fall flat onto his face.

With a groan he slowly got up and turned to see what made him fall.

His breath hitched at the back of his throat as he saw a horrible sight. Laying on the ground, stiff as a board with a frozen look of terror upon his face was Justin Finch-Fletchley.

But what terrified him even more was the ghostly form of Gryffindors house ghost nearly headless Nick, he was floating just in front of Justin, he had a look of shock on his face, his head was hanging to the side, only the thin strip of flesh holding it onto his body.

He began to panic, he wanted to run, fearing what the school may think to catch him at yet another crime scene. But his morals told him to go find a teacher.

Nodding to himself he began to head back where he came from to get his head of house when Peeves popped out of no where.

The poltergeist was making a somersault in the air when he suddenly stopped mid way, he spotted Justin and Nick, he filled up his lungs and before Charlie could stop him, he bellowed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Charlie cringed as he heard several crashes as classroom doors flew open.

Soon the hall was being overcrowded by the students curious to find what was going on.

He was pinned against the wall as the hall filled up, he feared poor Justin would be squashed by the number of feet stamping into the corridor.

Professor McGonagall came running, pushing her way through the crowd of students. Upon sight of Justin she set off a bang with her wand, and ushered the students back to their classes.

Once the area emptied out, Ernie Macmillan, one of Justin's friends, pointed at Charlie yelling " It was him Professor! He threatened Justin the other night, he's been caught in the act!"

Sighing the Professor said " That will do, Macmillan."

Peeves ever delighted at causing any kind of chaos began to sing " _Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, you're killing off students, you think it's good fun-_ "

" That's enough, Peeves!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Cackling Peeves zoomed off blowing raspberries at them.

Soon as he was gone, Charlie tried to tell her " It wasn't me Professor! Honest I was just walking down the hall!"

Ernie scoffed and said " Don't lie, I know it was you-"

McGonagall sternly said " That is enough! Mr. Macmillan please escort Nick to the infirmary."

Puzzled the young Hufflepuff asked " How am I supposed to do that? He's a ghost!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose McGonagall replied " Use a fan Macmillan!"

" Oh " he said bewilderedly and as he began to do just that McGonagall went back to her class to get the Prefect Penelope Clearwater.

" If you would Ms. Clearwater, please escort Mr. Finch-Fletchly to the infirmary."

Turning to Charlie she said " Come with me Mr. Potter."

She abruptly turned on her heal and started on her way down the hall, Charlie barely keeping up with her quick strides.

" P-Professor where are we going?" Asked Charlie nervously.

McGonagall shortly replied " To the headmasters office Mr. Potter."

Dread filled his heart, did she believe Ernie? Did she think he was behind these attacks? Oh Merlin what would his parents think?

They soon reached the familiar stone gargoyle that protected the entrance to Professor Dumbledores office.

Professor McGonagall muttered something under her breath to it but he couldn't hear what she said.

It soon sprung to life and jumped to the side to reveal a spiraling staircase, that moved up much like a muggle escalator.

They stepped off at the top and Professor McGonagall rapped on the oak door.

It opened, but there was only a empty room and old red bird to greet them.

The Professor told him to wait and left him there, alone.

He stepped further into the circular room, this is the first time he's been in this office alone, growing up his mum and dad would bring him to see Professor Dumbledore.

The man spent a good part of those meetings preparing him for the coming day when he would have to face Voldemort.

He took the time to explore the room, it was quite large and hung on the walls were portraits of every headmaster and headmistress that served Hogwarts.

Below them were selves of curious silver instruments, they whirred and puffed different colors of smoke.

In the center of the room was a large, clawed-footed desk, and just behind that sat a old tattered hat that he knew to be the sorting hat.

On the far left of the room was a big golden perch, and sitting on it he knew to be Fawkes, Dumbledores Phoenix familiar. He looked to be near his burning day, his usually brilliantly red and gold feathers, were dark brown and falling out. His eyes were dull and he gave a gagging noise as Charlie reached out to comfort him.

In a brilliant burst of fire the bird gave a loud shriek and big pile of ash formed at the bottom of his stand.

Just then Dumbledore came through the office door, a somber look upon his face. " It's about time, he's been looking dreadful for days."

Chuckling the old man approached him and they both watched as a tiny, wrinkled newborn bird poked his head out of the ashes.

Charlie, amazed as always by Fawkes, almost forgot why he was here in the first place.

He looked toward his mentor and began to say " It wasn't me Professor, I would never hurt Justin! Not even Mrs. Norris."

Chuckling the old man replied " I do not believe it was you dear boy."

Relief flooded his veins as Charlie then said " Thank you sir, but why am I here then?"

Sighing the old man walked toward his desk and sat in a golden high back chair, gesturing for Charlie to sit as well.

He then looked at Charlie intently over his half-moon spectacles, his light blue eyes seemingly to see through him.

" I must ask you Charlie, is there anything that you wish to tell me?" He said gently.

Thinking of the past few months, of Malfoy calling Hermione a mudblood, and later baiting poor Colin Creevey. He thought of the polyjuice potion simmering away in Myrtles bathroom. Their plan to disguise themselves as Malfoy's friends and find out if he really is the heir of Slytherin.

Shaking his head he said " No, there isn't anything Professor."

Dumbledore sighed and gave him a slight nod, then he asked " You do know that you are always welcome to come to me, if you do want to talk about something, anything?"

Charlie smiled up at the man and said " Yes, of course Professor, I trust you completely."

A small grandfatherly smile crossed his weathered features as the headmaster replied " Very good my boy, I'm glad to have your trust."

Then he became less serious and pulled a candy bowl closer to his self, he plucked out one of the yellow candies, unwrapped it and popped into his mouth with a joyful sigh.

" Would you like a lemon drop my boy?" he then asked as he pushed the tray closer to Charlie as he nodded his head eagerly.

Leaning back into his chair, the headmaster then asked " So I've seen you and your sister getting along rather well, tell me do you enjoy her company?"

Smiling brightly at the thought of Harri Charlie replied " Oh yes sir! Sometimes we fight over little things, but most of the time she's the best!"

Chuckling at his students enthusiasm he stroked his beard as he said " That's very good to hear! I was worried that you two will never be able to form a bond like true siblings should."

Frowning Charlie asked " Why did we not get to grow up together sir? Most of the world told me they believed her to be a squib, but I remember overhearing mum and dad talking about her being sick. Of course I didn't know who they were talking about until last year, but they did say her name a lot."

The Headmasters shoulders slumped and a mournful sigh escaped his lips, " That is something that cannot be explained to you right now, it is true at first I thought her to be a squib, but over time things in which I cannot tell either of you just yet were discovered. I'm sorry my dear boy that you two were separated for so long. It gladdens my heart that you and your sister can have a second chance."

Frustrated at the Headmasters lack of answer Charlie then asked " Well can you tell me at least where she grew up?"

Adjusting his seat Professor Dumbledore replied " I placed her with her muggle relatives, your mothers sister Petunia and her husband."

Frowning Charlie replied " But according to mum she hasn't seen or spoke to her sister since before the war ended."

Nodding his head Dumbledore replied " This is true yes, I cannot divulge further, you will know in time."

With that Albus Dumbledore sent the young Potter heir back to his dormitory.

As the door closed behind the red heads retreating figure, a single tear left the old mans face.

Getting up from his ornate chair he approached a tall round shaped cabinet, opening its doors to reveal several hundreds of crystal vials, filled with a clear glittering substance only he knew what it contained inside or who from.

" There has to be another way " he muttered, I failed them both he thought. He became determined to not give up hope just yet.


	14. The Snakes Lair

James Potter sighed as he ran his hand through his messy locks. He was currently sitting on his couch staring listlessly into the fire currently roaring in his fireplace. A glass of firewiskey clutched tightly in his hand.

It's been a year and a half since his daughter showed up at Hogwarts, guilt that tore at his soul furthering breaking his heart at the horrible truth that Snape of all people mercilessly shoved into his face.

But, he didn't deserve mercy did he? He and Lily was so freighted all those years ago, scared of their own child to his ever shame. He tightened his fist at the thought of his mentor and friend breaking his promise, Albus said that she was safe, that he was actively helping her find a cure but he lied!

The glass shattered in his hand, but he didn't flinch at the pain of the glass piercing his skin, nor the warmth of sticky blood now freely flowing from his hand. He welcomed it, the pain was nothing compared to what his sweet daughter had to go through, damn those Dursley's.

Damn Albus Dumbledore, but most of all damn himself. Tears began to flow from his hazel eyes, he knew he couldn't blame Albus completely. He spent so long trying to keep the magical world from falling apart after that fateful night, no the blame solely goes to him, James Potter, he should have never let her go. Should have been there step by step as they found some way to help her, to figure out how the dark magic of Voldemort effected her in such a way.

He should have never let her go, should have never told the world that she was a squib, he could never forgive himself for that. He knew Sirius wouldn't, Remus was still coming around, but only for Charlie. He lost all three of his best friends within a week of each other, he could only hope that he would not loose his son or wife either.

Deep down he had a small hope that maybe, just maybe he can gain his daughter back. Sirius would never try and restart their friendship, lost as he is now to the darkness of his family. Remus might though, if only for the sake of the twins.

His thoughts were interrupted by the flash of green coming from the floo and his beautiful wife stepping through.

With a gasp Lily came rushing toward him, " Oh James, you hurt yourself! You have to be more careful."

As his wife was fretting over his injured hand he asked " How are the twins? I don't like for them to be alone in the castle, especially with what's going on with those attacks."

Her beautiful greens eyes, the eyes their daughter inherited, flashed toward him a worried frown on her delicate lips.

" They are doing well, Charlie is surrounded by Weasleys of course-" at this he snorted " Harri has that Malfoy boy and two other Slytherins staying behind with her."

A small spark of anger at the mention of his enemies name filled his chest " I don't like her hanging with that boy, she has no idea the danger that surrounds her!"

Patting his now healed hand and giving him a brief chaste kiss Lilly replied " I don't either dear, but don't you think we lost that right to tell her who she could and could not be friends with?"

The previous feeling of guilt and grief filled him again, replacing all anger as his shoulders drooped and said " We failed her so tremendously Lils, I don't know how to fix this."

Lily sat down beside him and wrapped her soft thin arms around him and he sagged in the comfort of her warmth.

With her chin on his broad shoulder and his head on hers she said " We'll just take it one day at a time, give her her space, and be there for her now. She doesn't really want anything to do with us-" Lily took in a shuddering breath " But at least she has given Charlie a chance. I know he told us he decided to stay for Ron, but it was for her. He was so excited when he told me that he found out she was staying at the castle over for Christmas. I haven't seen him that carefree in a long while."

James sifted as he pulled his arm out of his wife's embrace, so he could wrap it around her shoulder and asked " It's odd that she's staying at the castle over the holidays, do you think everything is ok over at Blacks? That old crazy grandfather of Sirius's hasn't hurt her you think?"

Shaking her head Lily replied " Severus reassured me that she has been adjusting well and seems to be truly happy living with the Blacks. Andromeda, you know we've became friends in the order, told me that Sirius's Uncle Alphard died a few days before break began. I believe he just didn't want to darken her Christmas with a funeral."

A tightness he didn't know he had in his chest loosened at that, he turned to look down at his wife and said " You've been friends with Snape for far too long luv, using Tonks to get info on her family."

She smacked his chest as he laughed at her scandalized face, " She's my friend, I was only inquiring about her and her family's wellbeing!" She retorted.

A sly smile creeped onto her face as she said " But you can be rest assured that our Harri will be watched over, Andy also told me that that old crazy grandfather of hers only has Harri's best interest at heart. He's bound and determined to train her himself, says that she has the potential to bring the House of Black to glory."

As Lily rolled her eyes at the elder Blacks scheming, dread only rolled through him.

" Lily " licking his drying lips " You don't think he may be corrupting her? They are a dark family and I'm sure he will if not already has taught her some dark magic. What damage to her core from whatever Voldemort's magic did, surely this will only lead her down to a early demise, or insanity."

Lily reached out to his chest, her fist clutching tightly to his shirt, he could see fear in her emerald eyes as she asked " Should we bring this to Dumbledore?" a flash of anger sparked through his hazel eyes and she hastily continued " I know, I know he broke his promise, he's the reason our daughter grew up in an abusive home-" tears began to fall from her eyes now " But he is our only hope in saving our daughter! Sirius blood adopted her I know, but we are still considered as her birth parents, there has to be a way to gain her back."

A fire sparked in James Potters heart, determination thrummed through his veins as he said " If anyone would know, it would be him. He is our only hope, the minister is in Malfoys pocket, but maybe Amelia can help as well."

" Harri won't forgive us if we take her away from him though " Lily said biting her lip.

James squeezed her closer to his taller frame as he replied " She won't forgive us for abandoning her in the first place, but at least we can make sure she is safe and in time maybe, hopefully, we can be the family we were supposed to be all along."

Hope filled their hearts as they dreamed of a future that may never happen.

* * *

Charlie woke with a start when the door to the Gryffindor second year boys dorm room was slammed opened.

Groaning at the excited voice of his best friend Hermione Granger, " Wake up boys!" she started " It's Christmas and the polyjuice potion is finally done, come on we don't have much time!"

Charlie's other best friend groaned and said " 'Mione! Your not supposed to be in here!"

The bushy haired Gryffindor huffed and replied " No one else is here Ronald, now get up we have much to do!"

And with that both blearily eyed boys watched bemusedly as their best friend made her way downstairs.

Turning to him Ron said " Bloody mental that one is."

Nodding his head in agreement Charlie got up to get ready for the day.

After a joyous morning of opening presents the trio made their way down to the great hall to enjoy a nice Christmas breakfast feast.

Since there were just a handful of students staying at Hogwarts this year only one long table sat in the middle of the hall. More than likely one of the headmasters more brilliant schemes to forge inter house relations bemused Charlie.

He spotted his sister nursing a cup of hot tea, he scowled at the sight of Malfoy sitting beside her, no doubt gloating what his dear old mummy and daddy got him for Christmas.

Much to Ron's not to quite complaints, Charlie planted himself across from Harri. She looked up at him with a raised brow, causing him to smile brightly back at her.

" Happy Christmas Harri!" he jovially said.

" Happy Yule to you as well brother, tell me how can you be so chipper this early in the morning?" She questioned him with a groan, " It's unnatural and bloody annoying" she finished.

Laughing he began to pile his plate with some sausage as he replied " Not a morning person I take it?"

She scowled at him and grumpily took a bite of food instead of answering.

Charlie was deeply amused by this and began tocheerfully hum a Christmas carol as he ate.

" Must you continue to make that infernal racket?" Malfoy said in an annoyed voice.

Charlie stopped, fork of food midway to his mouth as he cocked his head in thought. Then grinning he replied " Yes, yes I do!"

Then he set his fork down and pulled Ron and Hermione close and began to sing jingle bells as horribly as he could.

Amused hazel eyes met irritated emerald, Harri was scowling much like a certain potions Professor.

Then as he was about to get to the chorus a stinging sensation hit his right leg, he yelped and thumped his knee under the table as he moved it in surprise.

Glaring at the laughing Slytherins before him he pulled his wand from his trouser pocket and shot a stinging hex back, but it missed his intended target and hit Percy on down the table.

He yelped and stood up from his seat, his arms were on his hips and looking very much like his mother as he yelled " Who did that? Do you think it's funny do you?"

At that point the twins, Fred and George Weasley, set off a couple filibuster fireworks and ran off cackling madly as their irate older brother set off after them.

The whole table, including the Slytherins began laughing at the scene, Charlie rolled his eyes as his sister shot him a wicked grin.

Soon after the morning post began to come in, Charlie was glad to see the Potter family owl, Hermès fly in with two letters.

He missed mum and dad, this would be his first Christmas without them, but he's sure they are enjoying some much needed alone time.

As he was reading his letter, one from uncle Moony, he looked up to see a grumpy looking black owl land on his sisters plate.

He lifted a brow as he observed his sister take the package from the bird and put it away in her inner robe pocket, a small smile on her usually stoic face as she did so.

" Who's that from? Secret admirer?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

A feint blush tinted her pale skin and she replied " I'm sure nothing could match the hundreds of boys and girls alike veining for your affections brother dearest."

He could feel the heat creeping on his face, Ron being the ever so helpful prat that he was, digged his bony elbow into his ribs laughing as he merrily replied " She's got you there, Charlie!"

Pushing his embarrassment aside, in a way that much mimicked Malfoy, he looked down at his nails in a uncaring gesture and with a sly grin said " Well I can't help it if people adore me so much, I'm just that amazing you know little sister."

The little ferret scoffed and said in his usual haughty voice that grated on Charlie's nerves," I'm sure those buffoons wouldn't see real talent if it danced naked on their dining room table."

How does Harri put up with that poncy git, Charlie will never know.

Ron bellowed out in his defense " Charlie has more magical talent in his pinky, than you would ever have in your entire blood line Malfoy!"

The pointy chinned boys face turned red in anger but before he could retaliate, Harri put her hand on his shoulder and then looked Ron dead in his blue eyes as she coldly replied " Rich of you to bring blood into this _Weasley_ , at least the Malfoy family has honor and keeps promises."

Charlie remembering what his dad told him about what started the blood fued between the Weasley and Malfoy families, quickly grabbed a fuming Ron and said " I'll see you later, we're still meeting up for our Christmas right Harri?"

At the nod of her head, he quickly led his red haired friend out of the great hall, a confused Hermione trailing behind them.

It wasn't until they made it back to their common room when Ron exploded, shouting insults at the pointy faced snake and Hermione wringing her hands asking what that was about.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Charlie replied " A hundred years or so ago, Ron's great-grandfather was contracted to Marry one of the then Lord Malfoys daughters. In a bid to form family alliance and so forth, pure blood bull you know. " at this she nodded her head, hearing many times over the 'barbarity' of pure blood culture. " But he broke the contract, he fell in love with another woman from a light family, a Abbot, and married her instead. That is something that you just don't do, breaking contracts, especially one such as this that would allied the family together, both political and other wise, the Malfoys were insulted and angered, and started a blood feud in turn."

Hermione gasped and Charlie could see in her brown eyes incredulous outrage, " That's just stupid! So both families has hated one another for well over a hundred years because one didn't want to marry the other!"

Nodding his head yes, Hermione then said " No wonder this world is as backward as it is!"

Running his hand through his messy red locks Charlie said " Yeah, that's what mum said. She didn't want the title of Lady Potter, but begrudgingly accepted it at the demand of my grandmother Dorea." Chuckling softly he continued " She did make dad free all the house elves though, and she definitely has been using the Potter name to help her fellow muggleborns."

Hermiones eyes crinkled as she warmly smiled and said " I love your mum, I'm ever so glad she helped me over the summer. It's hard to come from something you've known all your life, only then to be thrust upon a brand new world you know nothing about."

Ron, finally calm from his outburst, joined them by the fireplace and on the plush comfy couches that are placed in the common room.

" So when are we doing this 'Mione? That git Malfoy will finally get what's coming to him when we find proof that he's the heir"Ron asked gleefully.

Sighing as she looked down on the watch on her wrist, she then turned to Charlie and asked " When are you supposed to meet up with Black?"

Thinking about the conversation he had with Harri a few days ago he replied " I believe sometime around eleven, we decided to have lunch and celebrate in one of the abandoned classrooms in the dungeons."

" Why down there? What happens when Snape catches you!" Guffawed Ron.

Waving his hand Charlie replied " Don't worry it'll be fine, plus Harri already said she had Snapes permission, I guess it has perks to be a favorite of his" he grimaced at the thought.

Ron did too and Hermione became animated when she said " Well that gives me enough time to gather the necessary things we need, take your invisibility cloak Charlie, it would be good to follow your sister back to her common room. I haven't a clue to where it is located down there."

Beaming at her Ron said " Your brilliant 'Mione! We would have to start all over again because we got lost down in the dungeons."

Shuddering at the idea of that, and worst being caught by the dungeon bat himself, not even his fame could save him from being expelled, for what they were about to do is slightly illegal and breaks so many school rules.

" Alright then, we'll meet up at Myrtles bathroom after dinner tonight."

With plans laid out Charlie stood up from his seat and made his way out of the portrait entrance and down into the cold dungeons, a small package wrapped in gold and red clutched tightly in his hands.

* * *

As dinner came to a close, Charlie and Ron hid underneath his invisibility cloak that his father gave him last year, their chosen targets luckily decided to stay longer than their friends in the great hall.

As both Crabbe and Goyle began to make their way back down to the dungeons, arms full of pies and cakes, Charlie quietly levitated two small chocolate muffins that Hermione filled with a sleeping drought.

As the bigger boys spotted the floating cakes in front of them, big stupid grins crossed their face as they greedily snatched them out of the air and ate them in one bite.

It took only seconds for the potion to work and both boys went out like a light, their sweets falling from their arms as they crumbled to the floor.

Quickly approaching them Ron exclaimed " How thick could you get?"

Shrugging they began to drag the heavy Slytherin boys into the nearest broom cupboard. Satisfied that no one will find them, Charlie plucked the bristle like hairs from Crabbes head as Ron did the same to Goyle.

Locking the door behind them they quickly rushed off to Myrtles bathroom where Hermione was waiting for them with goblets full of the frothing potion.

" Got the hairs?" Hermione asked them and at their nods she said " Very good, I suggest you two go ahead and put on those clothes-" she pointed to a pile of folded school robes on one of the sinks " I got them from the laundry, they should be proper Crabbe and Goyle size."

Ron snickered and asked " Who you going as Hermione?"

She held up a glass vial that contained one single hair inside, " Bulstrode, I got it off from her when she had me in that headlock in dueling club."

Confused Charlie asked " But didn't she go home for the holidays?"

Jutting her chin she replied " I'll just say I decided to return back to school."

With a shrug both boys took a set of clothes and the goblet of potion and went into separate stalls.

As Charlie placed Crabbes hairs in the potion, he watched as it turned into a booger green, grimaceing he pinched his nose and chugged the nasty tasting potion down in two gulps.

A tingling sensation that began to grow to feel like worms was under his skin spread through his body. He groaned as he felt his body grow and expand, he forgot to take his shoes off as Crabbe sized feet began to constrict inside.

After a sort while of discomfort the sensation stopped and he desperately kicked off with much difficulty his shoes, which was now several sizes too small.

He carefully took off his glasses, given Crabbe didn't need glasses, and placed them in his inner robe pocket.

Stepping out of the stall he made his way over to the sink and stared at the reflection that was not his own.

" Wicked" he heard in Goyles deep voice to the left, turning around he was surprised to see Goyles hulking figure, knowing that it was actually his best friend instead.

Looking down at his watch he noticed three minutes has passed, he knocked on Hermiones stall door as Ron gawked in the mirror.

" Come on 'Mione, we only have an hour!" He called to her, but she didn't open the stall door.

Ron came up and said " Look I know it must be horribly embarrassing to be looking like Bulstrode, she's a fat troll, but nobody will know it's you!"

" You two go on, there isn't much time. I'll be fine to stay right here." She replied her voice a bit muffled through the door.

Sighing Charlie said " We only have fifty-five minutes, come on Ron, we'll tell you everything when we get back 'Mione."

And with that both boys made their way down to the dungeons, as they approached the entrance way to the Slytherin common rooms, Draco Malfoy came strutting around the corner.

" There you two are!" The Malfoy heir said " I've been looking for you two for ages, been stuffing yourselves still at the feast?" He asked in mild disgust.

They numbly nodded their heads as Malfoy rolled his grey eyes and said " Come on, there is something I want to show you."

With that they followed him inside, Charlie briefly allowed his eyes to wander about the room, it was quite large and more spread out than the Gryffindor commons. Black leather couches and chairs arranged neatly in front of a tall grand fireplace that seemed to be made of a white marble, snakes engraved along its surface. Off to the side were many tables and chairs, probably for students who wish to study or do homework in the dorm. And everything was washed in a green hue, mostly from the windows, which at a glance seems to be a view of beneath the Black lake.

" Go on and sit down, I'll run off to go get it." Malfoy said as he lazily waved to the couches and made his way to a staircase toward the back.

As they awkwardly sat down, Harri came out of some dark corner and greeted them with a smile.

" Enjoyed yourselves at the feast boys?" She asked with mirth in her emerald eye.

He couldn't immediately reply for his brain was currently short-circuiting at the sight of his sister in the Slytherin commons. It was still hard to wrap his brain around her being a Slytherin, Malfoy came out eagerly waving a newspaper clipping in his hand.

" Father sent this to me just before dinner, that muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley has been fined for fifty gallons for illegally enchanting a car. You know the one those buffoons Potter and Weasleby flew here in the beginning of the year." He said jovially.

Charlie clinched Crabbes fist at the arrogant blondes words, and the guilt still lingering at the back of his mind reared its ugly head. Mr. Weasley didn't deserve all the trouble his careless actions brought upon him.

Harri rolled her eyes and drily replied, " I love my brother, truly-" his eyes went wide at her declaration " But hanging with that fool weasel of his has dramatically reduced his brain cells."

Malfoy laughed as he began to shift his body so he can recline on the leather couch, his feet propt themselves on Harri's lap, her only response was a roll of her eyes and a fond smile at the blonde ferret.

His heart pinged with jealously as he observed how close the two cousins were .

" Not entirely surprised" the Malfoy heir scoffed " No offense cousin dearest, but the Potters aren't much better off than the Weasley's. Some fine example of pureblood wizard indeed."

Sneering Harri replied " If it weren't for Charlie I'd write them off entirely." Charlie was surprised to hear that, what happened to her to cause her to hate their family so much?

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said " I still don't understand why though."

The blonde then lightly nudged her with his foot and brought the subject back to the article.

" Well to say, I think Weasley got away far to easily. Him and that deadbeat that sired you, conducted a raid on our manor the other day. Of course they didn't find anything, father keeps our _very_ valuable Dark Arts stuff in a secret room, just under the drawing room floor."

Charlie risked a glance at Ron, noting at the excited gleem in his eyes, that they both will remember to tell their fathers that bit of information.

" Weasley is unfit to draw up our laws, that ridiculous muggle protection act has become a right nuisance. It's not right to search through peoples homes, just because they are dark aligned. Utter nonsense, and further proof of the lights discrimination against us." His own sister snarled, his heart began to thump in his chest.

Could she be dark like everyone said she was last year? Merlin he hoped not.

His mood lightened when he glanced down at her wrist and noticed that she wore the bracelet he retrieved for her from the family faults, it was a silver snake with emerald eyes. Father said it belonged to grandmother so he thought it would suit his sister well. It did.

Draco nodded his head in agreement to what Harri said and then laughed as he retorted" If Weasley loves those muggles so much he should just snap his wand and join them."

His heart dropped when his sister laughed cruelly and retorted " Maybe then he will realize how cruel and barbaric muggles really are."

Draco reached out to grab hold of her hand when she went stiff and her face blank, a look of understanding and warmth formed on the blondes usually smirking face.

" You'll never have to worry about that filth again, you are right where you belong, with your family, with me." He said with so much tenderness that it startled Charlie for a moment, who is this and what have they done with Draco Malfoy?

Harri took in a shuddering breath and replied back in a shaky voice" Thank you cousin.”

He never seen her this vulnerable before, what happened to her in their mothers sisters home?

Then her face turned cold as she sneered " The only time I go back _there_ , is when I take my revenge."

Draco frowned at them and asked " Are you two alright?"

Looking over to Ron in Goyles face, he was red with fury, he gritted his teeth as he replied " Stomach ach."

Rolling her eyes Harri replied " You shouldn't have ate so much Greg. Go to Madam Pomfrey and get a stomach cure."

Both Charlie and Ron jumped when they heard a hissing nose come from behind them. His body stiffened and he could feel the blood draining from his face as he saw with wide frightened eyes, a huge green boa go over his feet, it made its way up and over Malfoys legs and onto his sisters lap.

She began to pet it and to his horror speak to it, she was hissing and spitting words that he will never know, it brought a cold chill down his spine.

Looking up at them she frowned and said " You two met Beau before, he's harmless, though completely spoilt."

Chuckling Malfoy replied " He's the sassiest snake I know, it's a good thing you keep him in here though. Imagine the chaos he would bring, everyone would think your the heir of Slytherin or something."

" Your not!" Squeaked Ron beside him.

Rolling her eyes in frustration Harri replied " How many times do we have to tell you, neither Draco or I are the heir of Slytherin."

Stuttering out Charlie asked " D-do you know who then?"

The snake looked at them and then back at her and hissed something. She looked back up at him, suspicion in her cold green eye and replied " No, I do not. Tell me, do you?" She then asked with her head cocked to the side, she looked absolutely terrifying as a cold smile slipped onto her face and her snake began to wrap itself around her boney shoulders.

He shuddered as he looked at the scar and milky white eye that he always tried to avoid and stuttered out " Got to go, stomach hurts too much."

He then grabbed Ron and they hightailed it out of there, running as soon as the door closed behind them.

They approached a hidden passage that he knew of thanks to his dad and quickly hid behind it. Soon after he heard clicking of shoes coming down the hall.

Holding their breath they listened as he heard Harri mutter a curse, just as she safely passed them by he and Ron ran down the passage that would lead them near the transfiguration classrooms.

After dodging a few close calls they made it safely back into Myrtles bathroom.

Both he and Ron was back to their normal selves, and huffing and gasping for breath.

" Bloody hell!" Ron wheezed " And here I thought my sister was scary!"

Shaken by what he witnessed Charlie merely nodded, too shocked to speak.

Ron began to shout for Hermione " You wouldn't believe what happened 'Mione!"

" Go away Ron!" Their bushy haired friend shouted back, still in her stall.

Confused and concerned both boys approached the stall door and asked " Are you ok?"

Charlie was startled back when the ghostly form of Myrtle came flying out of her stall, giggling the ghost said " Oh it's horrible!"

Frowning up at the ghost he asked " What's horrible?"

Swaying back and forth in her delight the ghost giggled again and said " She's going to be laughed at by the whole school!" Sighing wistfully the ghost continued " Everyone is going make fun of her when they lay eyes on her hideous face."

Scowling a the ghost Ron yelled " Why don't you bugger off somewhere!"

Huffing the ghost flew back into her toilet with a loud scream.

Rolling his eyes Charlie said " Trust me after what we saw, nothing could be that bad."

Slowly their friend opened her stall door, and the boys gasped at what they saw. Poor Hermione had hair covering every inch of her body, she had pointed ears like a cat and yellow slitted eyes. Just in the corner of his eyes Charlie could see a tail twitching just behind his friend.

Crying Hermione said " Bulstrode must have a cat. The potion is only for humans, not animals! What am I going to do?"

Sighing both boys gently took her by the elbows and led her outside as Charlie said " We'll go to Madam P, she doesn't ask questions."

And with that the trio made their way to the infirmary, what they learned of Charlie's sister put on hold til their friend can be healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see a little bit from James point of view, what exactly are they hiding? And why?   
> Also, Charlie and Ron learns that Harriet is a parselmouth, how would this effect their relationship?   
> I don’t promise to keep a regular update, but I’ll darn will try to keep it more frequent than a month or so.  
> Hope y’all enjoy my dear readers!


End file.
